The Beauty & The Businessman
by Lovetwist98
Summary: Dimitri Belikov a successful businessman & Rosemarie Mazur a top end lawyer. What happens when their worlds collide and their personal life affects their professional lives. A Clingy wife and three older brothers. Two huge personalities and a lot of sexual tension. ALL HUMAN! LEMON !
1. Double espresso & a Bear claw

**Hello my beautiful Followers :D I know I am still writing two other stories but I just had to get this idea out of my head. I really hope you like it and if you have any comments or Ideas feel free to leave a review or PM me I will do my best to listen and take all reviews, both good and bad into thought. :D There will be Lemon scenes a little later on in the story! and just to remind you this is a ALL HUMAN story.**

 **Enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

 **-Lovetwist98**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1, Double Espresso & a Bear claw**_

 _Dimitri's POV_

I just want a single day to myself just to be able to get my coffee and get to work without any interruptions, however today is not that day. My wife has been talking to me on the phone since I left the house. She called me five minutes after I left because she said she misses me already. I am getting so tired of her being so fucking clingy all the time. I feel like I can't breathe. I can't even get ten minutes for myself. Finally I get to the coffee shop to get my double espresso and my much-needed bear claw and I still have my wife on the phone

"Tasha I can't promise I'll be home for dinner. You know I have a lot to do before the fundraiser and I still haven't finalized the papers with Mazur and I….." someone drops their scolding hot coffee cup on me, soaking my shirt and the front of my jacket

" _SON OF A BITCH..._ Tasha I'll call you later" I don't give her time to answer before I hang up and look down at the person in front of me

"O MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY.. Are you alright?" She has dark brown hair that's hanging loose over her shoulders and her skin is tanned, but I can't see her eyes because of the sunglasses.

" _NO_ I am not alright. You ruined my shirt. Why don't you look around you before you walk _Genius_ " I spit at her. She's pissed and her posture changes. It's no longer apologetic, it's angry and authoritative .

"I said I was sorry. And your shirt is not the only thing that's ruined mister" she hisses through her teeth.

I really look at her for the first time. _HOLY FUCK,_ she is gorgeous. Her long sexy legs in those black laced up heels, and that Fucking Dress, **_KILL ME_**. The white fabric clinging to each and every curve of her body from her mid thigh to her big round firm breasts. I have to take a breath to stifle a growl threatening to escape me as I look her up and down trying to keep my eyes of that glorious cleavage.

"Well watch where you're going next time will you. Before you ruin someone else's shirt" I narrowing my eyes at her. She takes of her sunglasses and she glares at me with these big brown amazing eyes... _Ahh fuck me, Dimitri stop it._

"I SAID I WAS SORRY AND YOU… aaghh forget it" then she turns around and heads for the door but I stop her before she can reach it

"HEY !"

"What?" she says glaring at me

"Aren´t you even going to offer to pay for the dry cleaning?" I give her a ´Duh´ expression. Her face goes blank and she looks me up and down. She is definitely checking me out.

Then she opens that beautiful mouth of hers, parting those pink plush lips "By the look of that Rolex on your wrist, and that perfectly tailored suit. I think you can afford that yourself" she puts her sunglasses back on turning on her heels out the door to her white jaguar and drives of.

I can't keep the smirk of my face. She's feisty. I like that in a woman. I feel like I´ve seen her somewhere before. I take another look at my shirt, thankfully I have a spear in the car, I chuckle and head of to work still smirking.

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

I am Rosemarie Naila Mazur the best and the youngest female lawyer in the city of Seattle. Daughter of Ibrahim Mazur the highest paid businessman in the world, I'm not really sure what he does besides being a lawyer, but he is the best. Then there is my mother Janine Mazur the red -headed Scottish architect, who fell in love with a handsome Turk at sixteen and had four beautiful children, three boys and a girl.

 _Aidan Merak Mazur (28), Ian Basir Mazur (26), Cameron Bedir Mazur (24) and me, Rosemarie Naila Mazur (22)._

I live a comfortable life in the city and I work along side my father and two brothers Aidan and Cameron at Mazur Law, while Ian works with our mother as an architect. I have a penthouse apartment a few streets away from the office and a wonderful friend who just happens to be my PA Lissa Dragomir, we do everything together and we have been friends since we were six.

I usually follow a routine in the morning. Get up at 07:15, take a long hot shower, put on some makeup, not too much. Then I get dressed and head to the bakery for my double espresso and a bear claw. I woke up thinking that today would be like any other. But _NO._

My brand new dress ruined, my coffee spilled all over the floor of the coffee shop and that tall, rude sexy Russian god, ( _in that white see through shirt exposing his strong chest and all of the muscles around his body and.. what! why did I just think that)_ who was obviously looking at my cleavage. So now I look like a hot hungry and un- caffeinated mess. _Great._

* * *

When I get to work Lissa is sitting at her desk outside my office arranging a bunch of papers. When she sees my dress she gasps and quickly rushes to my side "Rose, what happened to your dress?"

"Some idiot at the coffee shop was too busy talking on his phone to look up, so he bumped into me. And me being the nice girl I am, _I_ apologized."

"That's terrible Rose, I'm sorry. But you don't have to call him an Idiot" I roll my eyes at her and we walk into my office

"That's not all Liss. Then he had the nerve to ask me to pay for his dry cleaning after he ruined _MY_ dress, I can tell you that just by looking at him, that he does not need the charity"

"Who doesn't need the charity?" The sound of a deep familiar voice makes me turn around to see my loving brother Aidan leaning against the doorframe smiling

"No one. What do you need Aiden?" He smirks and walks further into the office holding a folder in his right hand, tapping it lightly with his fingers.

"Since this was your idea dad needs you to sign for the final draft for the fundraiser on Saturday. The final touches on the menu, the flowers, decorations and so on. You know the whole Sha-bang" I take it from his hands and read through it "Alright, I'll get right on it. Thank you."

I hear no movement so I look up from the papers, he´s smiling and looking at my dress "What Aiden?"

"What happened to your dress little sister? you look terrible." I glare at him and snap the folder shut

"Thanks. Don't you have somewhere to be or have something to do?" He throws his hands up in defeat

"Alright just asking" then he turns on his heels chuckling and walks out.

I roll my eyes one more time before taking a seat at my desk and opening up the folder again. On the first page I see the invitation

* * *

 _Saint Vladimir´s Orphanage & The Mazur family _

_Cordially invites you_

 _To attend our first annual_

 _ **Black Tie Dinner**_

 _Saturday May 23 rd, 2016_

 _6:00 PM - 1:00 PM_

 _At the Spirit Hotel_

 _4382 South Merien avenue, Seattle, WA 98345 USA._

 _Tickets single 60$ - 100$ couple_

 _Dinner, entertainment and Live auction_

 _We hope you come to help those_

 _who can not help themselves._

 _ **Dress code: Black Tie**_

* * *

Everything looks good, thank god, since they have already been sent. Next I see the Dinner menu which I make sure is all to my own personal standard and as always, it is. Then I check the flowers and decorations all black and white since it is the theme of the party. I sign a couple of papers and send Lissa to give them to my father. She is so great that she even offers to go get some coffee. She is my hero, altho I think it's because she knows how pissy I get without my coffee.

* * *

 _Abe´s POV_

I'm sitting at my desk going through and organizing the papers on my desk when I hear my son's footsteps down the hall. I know those footsteps anywhere, since they are the first of four to keep me up all night and tired all day. I smile at the thought of Aiden running around the house on his tiny little feet.

"Good morning father"

"Aiden, how are Julia and the kids ?" I look up from my papers

"They're doing good Baba, thank you for asking. How´s mom doing?" I snort a little putting the papers down

"You know your mother, she's just as stressed as always" Aiden chuckles and takes a seat on one of the chairs across from me, lacing his fingers together. "Is your sister in yet?" "I think so, I think I saw her driving into the parking lot a few minutes ago"

"Good, I need you to take these files to her and get her signature" fixes his jacket taking the folder out of my hands "Will do" he´s looking through the folder when the light buzz of my office phone starts signaling that my PA needs to talk to me

"Good morning Amber, what can I do for you"

"Good morning Mr. Mazur, Mr. Belikov is here to see you. Should I send him in or would you like me to wait?"

"You can send him in Amber, thank you"

"Your welcome sir" then there is a light knock on my door as it opens. I stand up from my chair and button my jacket "Mr. Belikov, thank you for coming" I shake his hand

"This is my eldest Aiden. Aiden this is Dimitri Belikov, he is the owner of the hotel where the fundraiser will be held"

"It's a pleasure, "

"The pleasure is all mine" Belikov replies with a nod and a very thick Russian accent.

"I'll let you two get to work. I'll get her signature and get these back to you" Aiden says walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Take a seat"

"So Mr. Mazur you have the final plans for the decorations and all else necessary"

"Almost, I am having them looked at right now and getting the final signature. The file should be back before you leave."

"That's fine. Now for the main part my sisters who are also co-owners of the hotel will be taking care of the main Dining room and the ballroom. They will be taking care of the decorations and the final plans. I believe you have someone who will be wanting to overlook the details"

"Yes, she will be making the final decisions on all the plans. What she says goes. It's better to just let her do what she does in order to keep the peace. She is a fiery little thing just like her mother." I say while chuckling, he gives a small smile but then his business mask is back on and he hands me a little yellow post-it note

"These are my sisters numbers, they will help you with everything you need" I take it with a small nod.

We both look up when there is a small knock on the door and my daughter's PA and friend walks in, I give her a big smile and she returns it "Lissa, dear do you have the file?"

"Yes sir, everything you need should be in there" "Thank you dear, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Abe. You're a part of the family and family doesn't call me sir"

"Alright. I was going to get some coffee. Do you want anything? It's no trouble" She is so lovely I can see why Rose likes her, Lissa keeps Rose balanced which is good for her

"Coffee, black. Thank you. And would you give this to her, here is all the information needed"

"Of course si..Abe" then she walks out still smiling. Belikov didn't look up from his papers once while the conversation between Lissa and I took place. He is one of the most serious men I have ever met in my life, and I have met a couple of them.

"Here you go Mr. Belikov. This is everything your sisters will need." He takes it from my hands and nods.

"I hope to see you and your wife on Saturday" we both rise from our seat "Of course, We wouldn't miss it for the world" I shake his hand before I open the door

"Until Saturday."

"Mr. Mazur"

"Belikov"

With a final shake of the hand he walks out of my office, making all PA´s heads turn on the way. I silently laugh but I can see why. He´s tall, and handsome, he is one of the most successful men in the city and one of the youngest to go this far in his field. This is a man with a huge ego and a stone cold heart, raised by a man who only cared about his son and his business.

* * *

Love it ? Hate it ? Do I need to change something ? Let me know :D Pretty please !

 ** _*Baba = Dad in Turkish_**


	2. Excuse me ?

_**Thank you guys for all the follows, favorites and the reviews. I mean the first day/night I got so many good feedbacks so thank you all so much :D**_

 _ **Becca -**_ _ **Thank you so much for pointing the doubling out to me, It has been fixed ;)**_

 _ **September 0625 -**_ _ **I will try to keep the typing glitches to a minimum, and thank you for pointing them out. It really helps. :D**_

 _ **DhampirWriter101 -**_ _ **Happy easter to you too :D**_

 _ **This chapter is short and not my best work but It**_ _ **is important nevertheless. I have already started on the next chapter which will be The fundraiser.**_

 _ **Enjoy and let me know if you think there is something missing or you think I should change :D**_

 _ **-Lovetwist98**_

* * *

Chapter 2, Excuse me ?

 _Rose's POV_

 _I moan when his large hands run down my sides and his fingers dig into my skin. My hand are fisted in his long dark brown hair and his lips are whispering something in my ear, but the feeling of his fingertips is so overwhelming, I can't focus on anything else. Until his teeth scrape my earlobe and a shiver runs down my spine. He starts tracing kisses from the weak spot behind my ear making me throw my head back with a loud moan. He leaves kisses all over my face, everywhere except my lips, just to torture me. His hands roaming my body from my jaw going further south until he reaches the line of my panties and his hand slips under the fabric. He thrust two of his fingers inside me growling "So fucking wet", I whimper under his touch and he chuckles from between my breast sending waves up my body making me arch my back of the mattress "aahh…" His fingers go faster with every thrust and I am so close to the edge_ "Rose" _so damn close I…._

"Rose, wake up"

My eyes fly open and the green orbs he calls eyes are staring down at me, along with that typical Ivashkov grin. "What were you dreaming about?"

I throw my hand over my face and turn away from him "Nothing."He laughs and sits up on the bed, almost making the sheets fall from his lower body exposing his manhood "Nothing my ass, you were moaning in your sleep. Come on tell me, what was I doing?" I don't want to look at him.

 _Like I'm going to tell him about the very vivid sexual dream about a guy who ruined my dress and made me feel like a fool. Please. I'm not that stupid._

He takes my wrist and removes the hand away from my face and leans into my neck breathing softly into my ear "Come on Rose, tell me. Maybe I can make it a reality" I need a cold shower to get that man out of my head. I force myself to smile at him

"I doubt it. And I wasn't moaning. I need to get ready for work, you want to take a shower first or me?" I sit up rubbing my eyes. Adrian chuckles as he gets off the bed showing me all of him as he walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower.

As soon as he´s out of sight I flop back on the bed with a frustrated groan. Why the hell am I thinking about that coffee spilling bastard, I don't even know him. A two- minute conversation that's it. If I can't get him out of my head this will be a long day.

* * *

Going through my upcoming cases is exhausting, but work is work and it has to be done. Three divorce cases and the wives are demanding they get everything. I mean how stupid can these women be, a prenup is a prenup. Then when I tell them something they don't want to hear they try to use their children as a tool. I hate women who use their own flesh and blood to get money or property. Children should not be put in the middle if these things.

These cases are making me crazy. I need a break. "Lissa, did you call the hotel managers about my visit" I call through the open door and a few moments later she's standing in the doorway "Yes, I told them you would be there at one"

"Okay, thank you"

Suddenly Lissa squeals and jumps a little when Adrian pinches her sides and comes bursting in, making Lissa furrow her brows and glare at him. "Adrian, don't do that, you know she hates it." I scold him and he chuckles, then he pulls me out of my chair and grabs my ass while smothering me with kisses. "Adrian.." Kiss "What are you.." Kiss "doing here?" Another wet kiss "Marry me." This is nothing new he has been asking me this for months now so it doesn't surprise me "No" I say pulling away and fixing my skirt.

"Why not? Why won't you marry me ?" I sigh and give him an exasperated look and cross my arms "Because, I don't want to get married" he rolls his eyes

"Oh come on sugarplum, every woman wants to get married. Most girls plan their wedding by the age of what.. 10?" _That's true, and I have a wedding book that I made when I was 10, but I just don't see myself married to Adrian Ivashkov._

"Well, I am not like every other Woman." He groans and throws his head back "Come on babe, I would take good care of and make you happy. Then maybe in a few years we could have a bunch of little Ivashkov´s running around and you would stay home to take care of the kids and the house" _Excuse me ? who the hell does he think he´s talking to?_

"Then when I come home after a long hard day of work you would make me dinner, massage my feet and then we'll have mind blowing sex" he wiggles his eyebrows at me and squeezes my ass again. I push him away "I don't need YOU or anyone to take care of me. I am doing just fine. And you think I'm some fifties housewife who would do anything to please her husband." I scoff at him. _Idiot._

There is a loud throat clearing behind me, when I turn around I see both Aidan and Cameron with their arms crossed over their chest and they´re both glaring at Adrian who looks a little too pleased with himself. "Hello future brothers in law, goodbye sugarplum. I'll see you..." he slaps my ass "tonight" then he gives me a wet kiss, wiggles his eyebrows and walks out.

Aidan´s and Cameron´s eyes both follow Adrian before turning back to me. "How long have you two been standing there?" I sigh walking back to take a seat behind my desk

"Longer than you´d like" Cameron says playing with his watch "Please tell me you're not marrying that douche!" I roll my eyes "Of course not." "Good, I have never liked him. Why are you even dating him?" Aidan says scrolling through his phone "He´s hot" _not as hot as the coffee shop guy. Rose stop it._

Cameron chuckles "That is such a guy thing to say" "I was the only girl, and living with you three pigs, has taught me a lot about how your brains work. How do think I got so far in life?"

Aidan gives me that one brow lift and smirks "Dad"

"Shut up" they both chuckle and fist bump. Yes, you heard me two grown ass men actually fist bumped. "Why are you here anyway?"

"We came to see if our little sister wanted to go to get some lunch with her big brothers" I shrug "Sure why not. But I have to be at the hotel at one" they both nod and we make our way to lunch.

* * *

Driving up the hotel driveway my jaw drops, this hotel is gorgeous. It must be at least 60 floors or something. The building is covered in windows, you can't see any walls only perfectly cleaned windows. I leave my car at the entrance and walk into the beautiful and spacious lounge, filled with black and white couches, the white marble floor and creamy white walls filled with big and elegant paintings. There are people all around, they all look quite professional, with sour faces, briefcases and phones up in their nose. The front desk is beautiful mahogany with a beautiful brown haired girl standing behind it talking on the phone and tapping on the keyboard.

When she finishes her phone call she looks up and meets my gaze. "Good day miss, how can I help you?" She has beautiful chocolate brown eyes that look so familiar. "Hi, I'm looking for a Miss Belikova." She smiles and laces her fingers together "Do you have a first name? There are a few of us"

"Oh yes, sorry, I talked to Karolina Belikova on the phone, I'm here to make sure everything's in order for the fundraiser tomorrow night" another wide smiles comes across her face "Of course just a moment please" then she picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hi, Karo there is a miss.." She gives me a look "Mazur" "Miss Mazur here to talk about tomorrow night. Okay. Alright. I'll let her know." Then she puts the phone down and smiles at me "She's on her way, you can take a seat"

"Thank you" I take my seat and look through my phone. Then a few moments later a slightly older version of the woman behind the desk appears and introduces herself as Karolina Belikova. We have a little chat before getting down to business and taking the look at everything.

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

"Dimka you're not listening to me, I want this. NO, I need this." I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh in frustration at my pacing wife who makes me want to rip my hair out "No Natasha, you're not listening to me. _I DO NOT WANT A BABY AND I DO NOT NEED A BABY._ " She gasps at my tone of voice and steps back "You never give me what I want, do you enjoy making me unhappy?"

"E-excuse me? I never give you what you want ? I'm sorry but what did you ask me for last year… what was it ? oh yes, a new summerhouse. And what did I give you.. a new summerhouse. Then there was that shoe collection last month you wanted and what did I do? I order the whole _DAMN_ collection." She looks like she's about to cry

"And what happened last week you wanted a new goddamn car even if you had a perfectly fine car already and WHAT did I do? I bought you a _NEW FUCKING CAR, DIDN'T I ? SO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL ME I NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR YOU_ " I boom over her and she starts to sob

"It's like you don't even love me anymore" then she runs out the door almost pushing my sister over as she walks into my office.

"Bad time?" Karo says pointing after my sobbing wife and I sigh "No, no, It's fine, what can I do for you?" She eyes me suspiciously "You sure, I heard yelling"

"Karo, I'm fine. Tasha is just being...never mind. Do you need something?" She crosses her arms over her chest and leans on my desk "I just came to tell you that everything is in order for tomorrow and to make sure you're alright. You and Tasha have been having troubles for a while now and It's making you unhappy. We can all see it"

"Karo I'm fine, Natasha is just being difficult. She wants a baby and I don't" she narrows her eyes at me "You don't want a baby at all or just... not with her?"

What the hell is she talking about ?

"I just don't want a baby, why can't you get that into your heads?" Karo throws her hands up in the air in defeat "Okay, Okay I'll leave you alone. But just think about what I said, there might be another reason you don't want to have a baby with Tasha" then she kisses my cheek and walks out.

I take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of my nose. I don't even remember why I married Tasha, we were good friends in college but she wasn't such a bitch then and she wasn't only thinking about my money. I think. But maybe that's the only reason she married me. My money. I don't remember the last time I told her I loved her, I mean I care for her but _Love_ her ?

I'm not so sure anymore.

* * *

 _ **Love it ? Hate it ? Could be better ? :D**_


	3. LAP DOG !

_Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews you´ve given me and all of the follows and favorites. I´m sorry for taking this long on posting the new chapter, school has been crazy and as some of you might know I have two other stories on here I´m currently working on. I will do my best to keep a steady pace on the chapter incomes._

 _Good things come to those who wait ;D_

 _ **To Guardian DimWillNitch**_ \- _I understand where you´re going with your review and I hope this chapter is going to clear somethings up :D_

 _ **To the Guest**_ \- _who didn´t feel brave enough to come under a name and has decided not to keep on reading this story because apparently, Dimitri is a **Moron and a Lap Dog.** Have you ever heard of character development or a storyline? I guess not. However, whether you see this or not I would like to thank you for the chapter name and that part in the end. _

_**To the rest of my wonderful reviewers** \- Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me what you thought and supporting this story._

 _Keep up the reviews and I really hope you like this chapter, I worked really hard on it._

 _Enjoy :D_

 _-Lovetwist98_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3, LAP DOG!_**

 _Abe´s POV_

"Janine, would you please hurry up dear. We can't be late" Forty minutes since she said five minutes and i'm still waiting.

"Ibrahim, do not rush me. You know perfection takes time" I hear the slight annoyance in her voice making her Scottish accent a tad thicker, I chuckle under my breath and shout back at her

"You are always perfect dear. Fully dressed or not" I hear her snort and then the subtle click of her heels traveling down the stairs. I get up from my seat in the sofa and button my tux jacket walking to the stairs to greet her.

She is holding up her beautiful green dress, exposing the dark green heels she has laced around her ankles. Then my eyes travel up her body to her angelic face, and that fiery red hair, which she has pinned at the back of her head only a few curly lock escaping the bun and framing her face. And that smile plastered on her face just lights up my world, she has lined her eyes with a thin line of eyeliner and her lips are red.

She makes her way down stairs and I reach out to take her hand in mine and help her down the last few steps before wrapping my arms around her waist, surprising her, and kissing her softly. "You look absolutely Perfect." I peck her blushing cheek "As always" the smile on her face is what I live for.

I tuck her hand into the crook of my arm and pat it lightly "All set dear?" She throws her little purse on her shoulder and gives me a warm smile "Ibrahim?"

"Yes dear" she turns to me and adjusts my bowtie "You look very handsome tonight" then she pecks my lips and we make our way to the car.

* * *

 _Natasha´s POV_ _-_ _(Phone call)_

 _-´Hello´_

Hello Tasha, will I be seeing you tonight?

 _-´Of course, we are just about to leave. Dimitri is finishing some work and then we'll be on our way'_

Good, I can't wait to get my hands on you. Does he suspect anything?

 _-´No, he would have blown up by now if he knew what I - we - are doing when he´s at work. Not that he pays any attention to me anymore.´_

That´s why you have me sweetpea, and I promise, that tonight all my attention will be on you and that amazing ass of yours´

 _-´God, I need you so bad right now. I'll see you in a bit. I love you´_

And I you´

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

I'm standing in front of the floor length mirror in my walk in closet fixing my cufflinks when I feel two arms snake around my waist, I sigh inwardly and keep a straight face.

"Don't you look handsome" Tasha purrs looking right at my reflection "Thank you" she lets go of me but keeps eye contact asking a silent question. I look her over she's wearing a dark blue floor length dress, with lace around her upper chest. Her hair is in a tight bun at the back of her head and she has diamond earrings in her ears "You look nice" she flashes me me disappointing look but smiles and smooths out her dress "You like it ? I bought it last week"

"You look nice" she flashes me me disappointing look but smiles and smooths out her dress "You like it? I bought it last week"

 _Yeah, with my money._

"It's nice. Are you ready?" She takes a look at herself in the mirror before grabbing her purse and opening it, undoubtedly checking if she has everything she needs before she gives me a smile and a silent nod, then she turns on her heels and walks out.

* * *

It's been twenty minutes of greeting people and shaking their hands smiling. Finally I am greeted by the one and only Ibrahim Mazur, the most ruthless businessman around and as of a year and a half ago, my business partner. It's strange seeing two people who are so different, fit together so perfectly like Ibrahim and Janine Mazur. A short, redheaded scottish woman, who´s as white as they come and then there´s Abe, A tall and muscular Turkish man, With dark hair and dark eyes. They're black and white but are the perfect family.

The Mazur brothers are sitting at their table, each with a woman by their side. Wives or girlfriends I suppose. The oldest Son I´ve met, Aidan. He takes after his father, he's a little shorter than me, with dark hair but soft green eyes like his mother. He also has the Mazur smirk plastered on his face at all times.

Then there is Ian who takes after his mother. Red hair, freckles but his father's dark eyes and height. He isn't as arrogant as the other two but he keeps his head held high, in that Mazur way.

Cameron, I think that's his name, is a little shorter than the other two but not by much. Dark red hair and green eyes, his skin is however a bit darker than that of his brothers, making his Turkish side more obvious.

"Good evening Mr. Belikov. Everything looks great" he says shaking my hand and smirking "good evening. This is everything you requested." He nods and his wife clears her throat

"ahh, yes. Dimitri Belikov, this is my wonderful wife Janine Mazur" I take her hand and kiss the back of it "Pleasure, You look stunning tonight" she smiles and I feel a tap on my shoulder "Mr. Mazur and Mrs. Mazur, this is my wife Natasha" they greet each other and begin a little small talk.

After a few minutes a big smile appears on Janine´s face and she takes her husband's hand "Ibrahim look. Doesn't she look breathtaking" we all turn in the direction of her gaze.

 _I think I'm dead and have gone to heaven._

I am meet by a vision of red. All the lines of her body are tightly hugged by the red fabric of her dress and her beautifully tanned skin is glowing. Her hair is in soft dark waves around her shoulders, she has big earrings and a bracelet around her wrist. And those familiar big brown eyes are shining under thick dark eyelashes, her makeup is soft and her eyes look so much bigger with that long line of eyeliner on her eyelids. Her lips look so soft and juicy covered in blood red lipstick.

 _SHIT ! my pants are getting way too tight just looking at her._

She has her arm linked with a man I recognize immediately. Recognition flashes on his face as well, he gives me that same grin he did so many years ago. Adrian Ivashkov hasn't changed at all. He whispers something in her ear and points our way. That excotic beauty gives him a flirtatious smile and lifts up her dress with one hand making their way over to us.

Abe let's go of Janine and opens his arms to the dark haired beauty "Kizm. You look wonderful" he kisses her forehead before Janine moves him aside and embraces her. Adrian is staring at her ass with a smirk on his face from a few feet away and he's biting the pad of his thumb. Abe follows his line of sight and gives him a deadly glare. Then he snaps him out of his haze by racing his voice

"Mr. Ivashkov, how good of you to come and support our cause." Adrian comes closer and raises a brow at him

"This means a lot to my little honey bee and therefore it is important to me. And since we'll all be a family soon, I do what I can" Abe keeps glaring at him but Adrian turns his head to me.

"Dimitri Belikov. How long has it been?" I take his outstretched hand and shake it "Hello Adrian, It's a surprise seeing you here." He grabs her waist making her stumble a little before gaining her balance glaring at him

"Honeybee, meet Dimitri Belikov, my best friend and roommate from college and his wonderful wife Natasha. Dimitri Belikov meet the extremely sexy Rosemarie Hathaway, my future wife and mother of my children." she rolls her eyes at him before they land on me.

The look on her face brings a cocky grin to mine. Her eyes go wide and she gives a little shaky gasp before composing herself and putting out her hand.

"Mr. Belikov, Never thought I'd see you here" I give a throaty chuckle before pecking the back of her hand "Likewise. I hope your dress wasn't ruined too badly" she gives me a small smirk and I see a hint of red creep up her cheeks

"You know _My_ Rose, Dimitri?" Adrian asks tightening the grip around her waist, like he's making a claim on her.

I tare my gaze away from those dark brown eyes and look at Adrian to reply "We met a few days ago. But I had no idea she was a Mazur and I definitely didn't know she was yours" Rose quickly pulls her hand out if mine and gives a loud snort looking between both Adrian and me

"Let me assure both of you, that I am nobody's property but my own. Now if you´d excuse me" with that she walks away leaving me to gaze at her glorious swaying behind.

 _There is so much fire in her. Oh, the things I could do to her._

 _My pants are getting tighter with every swing of her hips and the thought of running my hands up and down her curves, stroking the sides of her breast and watching her hard, pink and juicy nipples rise under the warm touch of my teeth biting into her, leaving small bite marks all over her body marking her as mine._

"Dimka, did you hear me? Dinner is being served." I shake my head and follow Tasha to our table. Which just happens to be the same table where the Mazur family sits. I pull out Tasha´s chair before taking a seat myself. My mother raised a gentleman after all. Sitting down I notice that the chair beside me is reserved for _._

 _God Help me._

After a few minutes of talking to Ibrahim and his sons about the upcoming business, there is a soft laughter behind us. I keep expecting Adrian to stand up and pull out her chair but he just keeps on talking to Natasha. I get up and pull out Rose's chair and I'm rewarded by a thankful smile tugging at her lips. I smile in return before taking my seat again. Trying to focus on anything other than the scent of her, a mixture of Vanilla and Coconut.

All through dinner our hands were touching and her knee was constantly sliding along my thigh. Every time her skin came in contact with me I had to take a deep breath or a sip of my wine to keep myself from moaning or growling.

* * *

Abe took his wife's hand and led her to the dance floor, where you could hear the band playing a soft, romantic song. They are followed by couple after a couple who take their place on the dancefloor, including all of the Mazur brothers and their dates. Suddenly Adrian gets up from his seat and I expect him to take Rose with him, but he walks past her and up to Tasha.

"You don't mind do you Belikov?" I don't get time to reply before Tasha jumps out of her chair and takes his hand. I hear Rose mumbles something under her breath, it sounds something like _"Asshole"_

I get up from my seat, buttoning my jacket and stretching out my hand in her direction "Dance with me" she gives me a quizzical look and I raise an eyebrow at her making her smile and take my hand, I tuck her arm under mine and gaze at her while we walk towards the music.

One of her hands is placed in mine while the other rests on my shoulder. When my hand takes its place on her waist we both inhale a big gulp of air before slowly swaying to the soft rhythm of the music.

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

I can feel his body heat through the fabric of my dress and it's making me dizzy, forcing me to close my eyes and take a deep breath. I try not to focus on his strong arm around my waist and the feel of his broad shoulder under my hand. His movements are so gracefull for a man with his physique. Tall and muscular, he definitely works out but not that overly ambitious in the gym kind of working out.

He hasn't taken his eyes of me since we stood up and he has this looks in his eyes I can't place. My height makes my eyes line up with his mouth, which is currently turned up in a smirk as my eyes travel upward. Over his perfectly sculptured nose and cheekbones until our eyes meet and I feel my cheeks burn, but I can't look away. _How does he do this too me ?_

"You look beautiful" I'm so used to hear I'm sexy or hot that my cheeks burn even more, if that's possible.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" I can see the humor in his face "What you prefer a big coffee stain covering my shirt rather than this?" He jokes with a soft chuckle as I roll my eyes. "That was your fault not mine."

"My fault. Your must have a very bad memory " he grins down at me "What makes you say that Mr. Belikov?"

He spins me in a circle making me gasp, before he pulls me close to his chest and his hand slides down where he places it right above my ass "The way I remember it, you were the one who bumped into me"

I roll my eyes not minding the placement of his hand and his fingers slowly caressing my lower back "Yeah Okay, if it makes you feel better." He chuckles but then there is a comfortable silence before he looks around "So, how long have you and Adrian been together ?"

"A while. How about you Natasha?" his smile drops "We have now been Married for six years" he spins me again pulling me even closer than before

"Your brother's don't really like Adrian, do they?" He's smiling. _God I love that smile._

"What makes you think that?" He laughs "Every time he said something to, or about you and your family. It looked like they wanted to punch him. And when he brought up marriage, Aidan got so pissed I thought he'd break the glass in his hand"

"Yeah, well Adrian is… one of a kind"

"You could say that. Why are you going out with him?" _Why is everyone asking me that question._

I narrow my eyes at him "Why is that any of your business Mr. Belikov ?"

"Just asking. Don't get your panties in a twist"

 _Asshole. I think I'll have a little fun with him_.

I lean closer to him so he's the only one that hears

"It's hard getting them in a twist if I'm not wearing any"

I pull back and flash him my signature maneater smile. His breath gets caught in his throat, he closes his eyes before he takes a deep breath.

He opens his eyes and looks into mine "Do you love him?"

That question caught me off guard and I have no Idea what to say. _Do I love Adrian? And Why would he care if I love him?_

Thankfully, before I have to answer we are interrupted my wonderful friend Lissa. She always knows when to appear, she flashes me a big smile before looking at

"Would you mind terribly if I steal Rose for a little while?" Lissa says taking my hand grinning up at Dimitri who stands a good few feet taller than her. He flashes her that pantie dropping smile _(if I had any on there is)_

"Not at all miss Dragomir." He takes my hand in his, bringing it to meet his lips and kisses my knuckle "Until later Ms. Mazur" I can feel the heat spread to my cheeks and I tuck a lock of hair behind my ear.

 _Jezz, Why does this man make me feel so vulnerable? Rose stop this, he is married for crying out loud. Besides you've got Adrian and he loves you, in his own way._

My hand is still in his and his eyes are staring into my soul, when Lissa starts to pull me out of my own head. I tear myself away from his gaze, still feeling the blood rushing in my cheeks and I clear my throat smoothing out my dress "Come on Liss, let's go powder our noses"

I sneak one last look at over my shoulder but his eyes are glued to my ass. The corners of my mouth pull up and I sway my hips a little more than necessary, but not so much it's noticeable. Or so I think.

I feel a tug at my arm when I pass all my brothers and I look to see Aidan holding my wrist in a thight grip narrowing his eyes "What was that?" He says pointing to Dimitri who´s talking to a group of men right next to the stage. Now two of my brothers are standing in front of me glaring, I give them the most innocent face I can master

"What?"

Ian steps forward Rolling his eyes "Don't play dumb. You know what. You and Belikov."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Cameron snorts and takes a big chug from his whiskey "Yes you do, you were undressing him in your mind, and by the look on his face he was fucking you in his" they all shake involuntarily at that last part.

I roll my eyes at them "You're all being overly dramatic. We were just dancing nothing more" Aidan crosses his arms over his chest "That was not just dancing. You were flirting. You do know he's married Rosemarie, don't be so naive."

Now it's my time to glare and hiss at him "Yes, I know he's married and Do not call me Rosemarie, you know I hate that." He gives me a smirk and takes a sip out if his champagne

"Speaking of marriage..." Cameron says from the other side of the table, I give him a loud groan making my irritation very clear to him "Where is our annoying and in love with himself future brother in law?" he practically spits that last part out.

Then Ian decides to voice his opinion "I don't like Adrian, he´s too…." He trails of searching for the right word, and Aidan being the wonderful big brother he is _(note the sarcasm)_ helps him out

"Arrogant, or Cocky, how about Self righteous little pri…"

"No, no, no. I am not doing this right now." I rudely interrupt him "I am here to give money and have fun, so take your noses out of my personal life and leave me alone." I turn my back on them and grab Lissa´s arm "Come on the powder room awaits"

We're walking down the long hallway when I feel Lissa´s eyes on me and I look over at her grinning face. I roll my eyes and sigh "Say whatever it is you want to say"

"Your brothers are right you know"

"About what?" She's about to reply when we hear loud thuds and moans coming from the women's bathroom.

Lissa and I both snap our heads towards the bathroom and quickly make our way towards it. We open the door just enough to peek inside. The onæy thing I see is darkhair and a blue dress sliding up and down on the wall and the sound coming from this woman are like something out of a porno, cat purrs out loud and very fake moaning noises.

"AHH...yes,YES...aahh...right there...harder...HARDER" the woman I growling and screaming.

I hear Lissa almost choking on her own laughter behind me. I turn around slapping her arm lightly to make her shut up, barely keeping myself from laughing.

"Ohh god...Harder _Adrian_...Harder"

 _ADRIAN._

 _No, he wouldn´t. Would he ?_

The laughter from both of us is quickly gone and from the look on Lissa´s face she heard the same thing I did. I slam the door open and the woman gasps and taps _HIM_ on the shoulder, he growls in frustration "WHAT?"

He pulls his head up from between her breasts and looks at her face. Then he turns around and his eyes almost pop from his head "SHIT. Babe it's not what you think just let me explain" he pulls out of her and tries to pull up his pants, _(keyword Tries,)_ I pick up the first thing I see and throw it at him as hard as I can.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE." I pick up the little statue by the sink and aim at his head, but I miss. "WHAT ? I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? YOU FUCKING PRICK" I pick up the vase of flowers on the little table by the door and fling it at him, hitting him in the shoulder. The woman is squealing and ducking every object I throw their way. I look from Adrian to her, and by _her,_ I mean

 _Natasha Belikova._

My hands are shaking, my blood is boiling and all I want to do is slam my fist into his nose and break it. I can feel my eyes tearing up from anger, hurt and betrayal. My breath is rapid as I glare between Adrian and his whore who are standing completely still in front of me just waiting for my next move. I can feel the tears stinging my eyes and In one swift motion I exit the bathroom with Lissa hot on my heels.

* * *

 _Aidan´s POV_

Drinking, dancing and giving away money is a very good way to spend the night with your family and friends. I'm sitting at a table with my parents, brothers and wife drinking and joking, when I see something or rather someone at the corner of my eye rushing towards us wiping her tear stained face. Suddenly I feel anger flood through me and I push out of my chair making everyone at the table jump a little.

Rose is followed by a worried Lissa trying to hold up her own floor length dress. Everyone´s head snaps up when Rose suddenly grabs her purse and tries to walk past, I'm quick to grab her shoulders so she faces me. She turns her head to the side so she won't meet my eyes

"Rose, what happened?" She sniffs "Nothing" then tries to twist out of my arms "Look at me" her eyes meet mine and I just know "What did he do?" I growl narrowing my eyes.

Cameron and Ian clearly heard me, because they both get up from their seats and make their way towards us. "What's going on?" Cameron says cupping her face. Rose manages to get out of our reach and hugs herself before looking at all of us and taking a deep breath "You were right, I feel like a fucking idiot. I'm going home." then she walks in quick pace past everyone trying to get out a fast and as quietly as she can.

Rose manages to get out of our reach and hugs herself before looking at all of us and taking a deep breath "You were right, I feel like a fucking idiot. I'm going home." then she walks in quick pace past everyone trying to get out a fast and as quietly as she can.

I notice that Belikov grabs her arm and is about to say something to her but she just looks at him before shaking him off and makes her way out of the grand dining room and not unlikely out of the hotel. Belikov looks at us in a questioning way, but before I can do anything his eyes narrow as he looks over my shoulder.

At the end of the hall stands Adrian, his hair is a mess, the shirt is hanging out of his pants and his tie is all wrong. He´s looking around the room frantically until he sees me, he visibly gulps. Then there is another movement behind him. She looks just as bad as he does all flustered and messed up. I take in the sight before me and it hits me.

I take long quick strides and I'm standing right in front of him in a matter of seconds gripping his collar and slamming him into the wall in the hallway, no doubt making a scene but right now I couldn't give a flying fuck.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" I growl into his face gripping his collar maybe a little too tight, making it hard for him to breathe. He grabs my wrists and tries to push me away.

I slam him into the wall "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT. THINK YOU CAN TREAT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT. I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN RID OF YOU SOONER" I'm about to smash my fist into his face when I'm suddenly pulled away by both Cameron and Ian. My father closes the large door and my mother entertains the guests. _( My wife says I have a slight anger management problem, for those of you who care )_

Adrian has fallen to the ground trying to catch his breath not looking at me. After a few minutes of silence the huge door opens and Belikov walks in. I thought my dad could be scary. He walks right by me not even looking at us, his eyes are trained on the woman standing in by the bathroom door. He grabs her arm and she looks scared "Dimka, you're hurting me" he doesn't look at her he just keeps walking dragging her behind him. When they disappear out of sight I turn back to that little prick.

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

I knew the Mazur clan was though as soon as I saw them. But the moment the oldest Mazur brother laid eyes on Adrian and my wife, all hell broke loose. The pace that man can go is amazing, and I think he is not one of those guys you should be messing with. On the outside he looks all calm and collected, but right now I think the building might explode along with Aidan´s head.

Adrian is going to have a concussion from that hard hit he got to his head, being smashed into the wall that hard will do that to you. The whole family is quick to react, both brothers get up reassuring their wives or girlfriends that everything's going to be fine before running into the hallway pulling Aidan away, before someone gets killed, and by someone I mean Adrian. follows his sons and closes the door behind him, while gets the music going again and makes sure more alcohol is served and just as quickly the whole room forgets about this little Incident.

Then it all becomes clear and my suspicions are confirmed. Adrian, my best friend and roommate in college is FUCKING MY WIFE.

I dump the content of my glass down my throat, making it burn a little, and make my way to the large door. The atmosphere is tense and the hallway is completely silent. But the only person I need to deal with right now is HER. I keep my eyes on Tasha´s the short time it takes me to get to her. Without blinking, I grab her arm and pull her in the direction of my car.

She struggles and hits me on the chest and arms making people look our way "TASHA, stop fighting and shut up" I hiss at her and she glares at me. I'm sick of this. Six years of her shit. I pull my keys from my pocket and unlock it. Then I open the passenger door and I almost throw her inside before slamming the door so hard I'm afraid I'm breaking it.

I´ve been driving for about ten minutes when she starts "Dimka, what's wrong with you? Why are you being so mean?" Then a bunch of more questions come out of her and finally I´ve had it "TASHA SHUT UP FOR FIVE FUCKING SECONDS" I boom over her.

She flinches for a few seconds before the bitch returns "Don't tell me to shut up, I'm your wife not your property" My fists are white on the steering wheel but I try keeping calm, getting killed in a car crash is not the way I want to go. She keeps shouting questions at me but I do my best to Ignore her. After thirty excruciating minutes of driving and ignoring my bitch of a wife, we finally make it home.

The elevator ride seemed longer than usual. Finally getting to our penthouse apartment I head straight into the bedroom and into the closet grabbing a suitcase and start throwing clothes into it until one side of the walk-in closet is bare. Thankfully she didn't follow me but kept put in the livingroom.

"You're leaving?" She shouts when she sees me put the suitcase down by the elevator

"No." I cross my arms and glare at her "You are" the utter shock on her face, is something I haven't seen in awhile

"What?" She gasps "You heard me. Get out" she narrows her brows and stand up trying to get in my face "I am not leaving, I own this apartment" I scoff at her

"YOU don't own a thing in this apartment. I DO" she throws her hand in the air "Why are you so mad at me?"

"How stupid do you think I am" she looks nervous but says nothing. I unlock my arms and take small and slow steps towards her and she steps back until she's up against the wall. I'm towering over her keeping eye contact. _I know I can be scary when I want to be._

"You think I don't know you're fucking Adrian when I'm not home." I growl at her in a threatening voice and she gulps

"Now get out of my Fucking apartment before I throw you out" she puts her hands on my chest "Dimka, I don't know what…" I slam my fist into the wall above her head and shout into her ear

"OUT, NATASHA, NOW" she quickly runs to the elevator grabbing the packed bag and pushes the button before turning towards me "Dimka, please" I cross my arms again and keep glaring at her

"Frankly, I don't give a damn. As long as you´re out of my sight, I'm happy." she slips into the elevator with tears in her eyes and disappears.

I take a deep before collapsing into the couch putting my feet up on the table and unbuttoning my shirt sleeves to roll them up to my elbows. After a few minutes of silence a huge grin appears in my face and a chuckle escapes me.

* * *

I can't believe I let this go on for so long, I knew there was something going on with her, I suspected an affair, it doesn't really surprise me to be honest, but with Adrian that's a whole other thing.

I know I let her walk all over me for the past year or so, I gave her everything she wanted except me. My business is going great and it's been busy, staying at the office a few night a week and every time I got home everything was way too clean for Tasha. I have a maid, and she does a good job but not as good as it looked every time I got home. I just knew something was going on, and now finally I can get rid of her for good and keep everything, because she broke our marriage contract.

My thought go back to Rose, she must be so broken. Why would anyone do that to the most perfect woman god has ever made. I know she's strong but the look on her face when she left, was a look of a heartbroken woman who didn't deserve any of this and needs to be appreciated and bowed to like the goddess she is. Unlike Tasha, I don't think Rose would ever use a human being in the way Tasha did with me, my family and my friends. Tasha treated or treats everyone like her personal little lap dog. I am nobody's fucking lap dog,especially Tasha´s.

There is however one exception for that, and her name is Rosemarie Mazur. The exotic dark haired beauty, with those big brown eyes that see right through me. I wouldn't mind obeying that woman 24/7, and I would do it with a smile on my face the whole time. When she told me she was naked under her dress, I wanted to take her right then and there. With her brothers watching me like hawks, I needed to think about something else, _anything other than their sister riding me, laying under me, screaming my name for the whole world to hear…_ My pants were so fucking tight I felt like I was going to explode, I had a hard time hiding how much I wanted her.

 _Shit ! I want her right now. I haven´t had sex in two months and the way Rose looked tonight, made me as horny as the seventeen year old teenage boy I used to be. I have never wanted or needed anything or anyone as much as I want or need her. I will see her again and give her the love and respect she deserves in anyway I can._

 _Even if she wants me to be her LAP DOG._

* * *

 ** _What did you guys think ?_**

 ** _This chapter is a little bit longer than the other two so I hope I have your forgiveness for not posting it sooner._**

 ** _Tell me did you like it, Hate it or Love it ? :D_**


	4. Ben & Jerry s

**_Hey Guys, I know it´s been a while :D But here it is a new chapter :D_**

 ** _I am happy to say that I am working on new chapters for all of my stories :D Thank you RozaBelikova96 for telling me you want a new chapter, Ask and you shall receive :D_**

 ** _I am so freaking happy and thankful for all the reviews, follows and favorites this story has gotten after such a short time. Keep em´ coming ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy and Tell me what you think :D_**

* * *

Ben & Jerry´s !

 _Rose's POV_

 _I feel so incredibly stupid._

Why does this always happen to me? And I am not being dramatic, this is the third time I've been cheated on since high school. First there was Jesse in high school, then there was Danny we dated for two years and he cheated on me for a year and a half. He was also very physically abusive, he liked to choke me when I talked back or slap me when something wasn't good enough. Finally Adrian cheats on me with his married friend from college at _my_ family's event.

 _Why am I not good enough? What's wrong with me?_

I´ve been lying in bed for two days, it's pathetic but I feel numb. After catching Adrian and _her_ together in the bathroom something in me broke, I felt stupid, ugly and unwanted. For the past year Adrian has been asking me to marry him and now he does this to me. He knows about my past and still he cheats. I look strong and I try my best to be strong, I have to be that's how I earn my living. Deep down I'm broken and weak, having been abused both physically and emotionally, and now I feel like nothing.

I'm currently sitting on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest and a blanket wrapped around me, staring at the city skyline. I hear the elevator ping, alerting me of a visitor. A visitor I´d rather not have at the moment. Then the sing-song voice of my best friend travels through the halls of my penthouse all the way into my bedroom

"Rose, honey where are you?" I keep silent until my bedroom door opens and a head of long blond hair and emerald green eyes appear.

"Rose, have you eaten anything at all?" I shake my head, she sighs and takes a seat beside me

"You need to eat"

"I'm not hungry"

"What if I said I have two new men for you to meet" I turn my head to look at her smiling face

"What are you talking about?"

She grabs my hand and pulls me off the bed and into the living room of my penthouse and sets me down on the couch, before she runs to the kitchen bringing back with her a plastic back. She jumps on the couch beside me and hands me a spoon

"Liss" I start to whine but she stops me with a look and I shut up

"Rose Mazur, I'd like you to meet the two new men in our lives" then she opens up the bag and holds up two cans of ice cream

"This is desirable Ben and his delicious brother Jerry"

I can't help but laugh at her and her attempts to make me feel better. I have to admit that it's working. I grab the cookie dough and chocolate fudge can and she opens the vanilla strawberry one and we dig in. We sit and eat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I break it

"What's wrong with me Liss?"

"Rose you know that there is nothing wrong with you"

"Then why does this keep happening to me? This is the third time, so there has to be something wrong with me!" I mutter stuffing a spoonful into my mouth

"There is nothing wrong with you only your choice of men" she states digging into her ice cream

"So what am I supposed to do huh? Just stop dating"

"No, just stop dating boys and find a man! Someone who is there for you and calls you beautiful even if he sees you early in the morning"

"Hey!" I bump her shoulder

"I look great in the morning thank you very much!" I huff

She giggles "all I'm saying Rose is, you need a man who will love everything about you and respect you and your wishes"

she's getting that dreamy look in her eyes

"Someone who looks at you like you're the only one he'll ever see and the whole world stops when he looks into your eyes"

 _Like the way with Dimitri when we were dancing...Rose what the hell, he probably won't want to talk to you after what happened!_

"Rose, are you listening to me"

"What ? yes of course!" She gives me a smirk

"Who were you thinking about?"

"No one" she grins wider

"Was it a curtain tall, dark and handsome Russian hotel owner"

she scoops another spoonful into her mouth while studying my face. My face which is currently probably as red as a tomato.

"I am very sure I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yeah okay, I'd believe you if your face had its normal color." She scoffs "I know you like him and I'm like 99% sure he feels the same"

I roll my eyes and change the subject

"How are things at work?"

"You dad and brothers are all worried about you Rose. They've all tried to call you but you wouldn't answer."

She hesitates "Rose, you know Adrian had to go to the hospital right?"

I choke on my ice cream "why?!"

"Well, after you left Aidan got really mad and he gave Adrian a broken nose, a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. Ian stopped him before he could do worse but it took a while to calm him down again"

 _I love my brothers and knowing he would do that for me, makes me very happy to be a Mazur._

" Mr Belikov called" my spoon stops midair and my brow rises

"Why?"

"He wanted to book an appointment with you as soon as possible"

 _He probably wants me to tell Adrian to stay the hell away from his wife_

"Did he look angry or anything like that?" She thinks for a minute before answering

"Uhmm no actually, he looked happy and if I'm not mistaken a little desperate for a meeting with you"

"I don't know Liss. Maybe I should just stay home for another week or two" she puts down her ice cream, grabs my hands and faces me forcing me to keep eye contact

"Now you listen to me Rose Naila Mazur, you need to snap out of it and let yourself that you are a strong independent woman and you don't need a man to make you happy. Repeat what I just said"

"Uughh fine, I am a strong independent woman and I don't need a man to make me happy"

"Two more times"

"Liss" I whine but she just glares at me and I do as she says

"Good, now I'm going to get us some Chinese and you go take a shower because you stink" with that she jumps off the couch and grabs her phone, leaving me to my thoughts and apparently my own body odor.

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

It's Monday and the day started out not so good I haven't been able to see Rose or book an appointment with her PA but that all changed in the middle of my meeting when Vasilissa called

' _Hello'_

' _Hi is this Mr. Dimitri Belikov?'_

a very light and chirpy voice comes from the other end of the line

' _Yes this is him'_

' _This is Vasilissa Dragomir, Miss Mazurs personal assistant. Would you still be interested in a meeting with her?'_

I immediately straighten up in my chair and drop the folder in my hands

' _Yes, as soon as possible'_

' _Okay, how about tomorrow at one thirty? Does that suit you or shall we find another t...'_

' _No! That's perfect thank you!'_

I can't help my rude interruption because of my excitement of finally seeing _her_ again

' _You're very welcome. I will see you tomorrow at one thirty, have a good day Mr. Belikov'_

' _You too miss Dragomir and thank you again'_

My day just got a whole lot better. I am going to see her tomorrow.

Finally.

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

 _(Tuesday)_

 _Okay Rose, you can do this. I am a strong independent woman and I don't need a man to make me happy. All tho it wouldn't hurt having strong and big Russian hands trailing the lines of my body and … Jesus Christ Rose! Knock it off! Focus !_

I turn the car engine off, adjust my hair and makeup in the car mirror and make my way into the large glass building where I know my father and brothers are waiting to tiptoe-ing around me before interrogating me on my life and it's future.

All eyes are on me as soon as I walk through the glass doors. Jessica the main receptionist gives me a little glare, we don't really like each other after I made my thoughts on her endless, and rather desperate flirting attempts with my married brother clear to her.

"Miss Mazur you´re back"

I roll my eyes at her kiss as tone of voice when I get to the elevator door and press the button.

"Yes, It appears so"

"I'm glad to have you back"

"I'm sure you are"

I sigh and give her a small not so enthusiastic smile, while he narrows her eyes at me, right before the elevator doors close. I push the button for the 74th floor, punch in my security code and begin to move upwards.

I don't even get to step out of the elevator before I see the dark red suit of my father, where he stands at the reception desk having a conversation with Lissa, who´s grinning like the Chesire cat. They both look in my direction when they hear the ping of the doors. Baba gives me a concerned smile and follows right behind me into my office and takes a seat in front of my desk and unbuttons his jacket revealing more of his newly dry- cleaned pearl white shirt, God knows my mother doesn't do laundry. Baba laces his fingers together on his lap and looks right into my eyes, pinning me to the spot I'm standing on for a few moments.

 _How the hell does he do that?_

"How are you Rose?"

 _here we go._

"I'm fine Baba. Always am" I force a smile, but he clearly sees through it

"I know when you lie to me Rosemarie"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me how you're feeling about...everything"

"Okay, you want to know how I'm feeling Ibrahim!"

I slam my purse on the desk and the folders in my hand follow, I'm almost growling at him and I feel like there´s smoke coming out of my ears and he doesn't even flinch.

"I feel like shit Baba!. I feel ugly, weak and worthless! There, now you know! Is there something else you need or can I get to work now!"

He just looks at me. It's rather unnerving to be honest, how he can be so calm all the time, nothing and I mean nothing makes him flinch. He sighs and twists the ring on his pinky.

"I know you're upset dear, but please do not growl at me I am still your father and It is very unlady like."

He gives me a pointed look making me huff and I fall into my desk chair with a ´thud´ waiting for him to continue.

"I know this can't be a good time for you but I'm glad you came back to work so soon. I need you know that you are a very beautiful strong woman and I'm very proud of you."

"What is there to be proud of ? I fail at everything" I scoff looking down at my fingers in my lap

 _I know I'm being childish but I feel like everything I do is wrong, all of my decisions_

I can hear him getting up from his seat and make his way over to me sitting on his heels and he takes my hands

"You know that's not true. You're my amazing little girl and I am so proud of everything you do. Look around you Rose, you got here on your own. With no help from me or our family name like some of my other spawns did. This is all you and I'm proud of you, all of you"

I feel a smile forming on my face and a little chuckle. I look up to meet his eyes and he smiles

"I'm going to tell you a secret and you have to promise me that you won't tell your brothers, especially Aidan, alright"

I nod and he grins

"Of all of my children, you're my favorite. Always have been"

I can't help but laugh at his confession, I know he's trying to make me feel better and surprisingly it's working. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him towards me,

"seni seviyorum Baba"

he sighs and tightens the hold on me before stroking my hair

"ben de seni seviyorum Bebeğim"

We stay like this for a few more seconds before we both pull back and we stand up, baba clears his throat and adjusts his tie and cups my face with both of his hands

"Daha iyi ?"

"Evet"

"Good. I need to get back to work and so do you. I will check up on you later after your meeting with Dimitri Belikov"

 _Fuck!_

 _I forgot about that. What is he going to think ? I have dark circles under my eyes, my hair is a mess and he always looks so god damn perfect, I know I´ve only met him like twice. But my god he looked fucking delicious in his three piece tux at the fundraiser, and his hair I just want to run my fingers through it and his muscular back, where I can imagine scratches from my fingers after a long hot and sweaty …_

"Rose, are you listening to me? Hello, earth to Rose"

"What? Yes, yes. Go to work Baba I'm fine"

My voice is a little to high and I have to clear my throat. I can feel the blush rising and by the low chuckle coming from my father, I swear to god It's like he knows what just went through my head.

"Is there something you want to tell me Kiz? Anything at all? About a certain Russian perhaps?"

"I have no Idea what you're talking about. Now get out of my office, I need to get to work. You're not paying me to sit around on my ass all day."

I almost have to push him out of the door, while he chuckles

"Alright I'm going, I'm going"

I close the door and lay my head against it, trying to get that perfect Russian god out of my head so I can focus on my work. Well at least until our meeting.

 _Focus Rose ! You still have work to do before he gets here so snap out of it!_

I take a deep calming breath and get to work.

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

I'm restless, I haven´t been able to keep the grin off my face and my mother and sisters have noticed

"Dimka" I look up from my computer screen meeting the chocolate brown eyes of my little sister

"Mhhm?"

"Why are you so happy? Tasha cheated on you, and you're grinning like… like I don't know, a kid on Christmas morning"

"I'm just happy" a smile forms on Vika´s face as she takes a seat on the black leather couch in my office

"Well, I'm glad. So is mama and especially Babushka, we never really liked Tasha. She's a bitch you know"

"You think I don't know that Vika, that's why I kicked her out"

She sits up on the couch and gapes at me before stuttering

"W-what?! Y-you kicked her out?! When?!"

"The night of the fundraiser. I finally caught her in the act, dragged her home, packed her bags and threw her out. As simple as that"

I state matter of factly and glance at the clock ´one fifteen' I feel my grin stretching from ear to ear and my hands are shaking, actually shaking. I take a deep breath and put down all the folders in my hands. Then I log off my computer, grab my suit jacket off the chair and throw it on. I grab my wallet, phone and keys and button up my jacket. Vika is watching me like a hawk when I step in front of the floor length mirror and run my hands through my hair and straightening out my suit.

"Where are you going?" she raises an eyebrow at me and crosses her arms

"I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, I'll see you later at mama´s house for dinner"

"A meeting with whom? Why are you looking so nervous?"

"I have no Idea what you're talking about. Don't you have something to do? I'm not paying you to sit around all day, go do something useful"

I kiss her on the top of her head before guiding her out of my office with a little push.

 _I do not want to be late for this._

"Wait, you can't just throw me out. Who is going to me at this meeting?"

I roll my eyes and groan inwardly.

 _I love her to death but I swear to god If she is going to make me late I'll never talk to her again._

"Vika please, you're going to make me late!"

"Dimitri, why won't you tell me who´s going to be at this me.." I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

 _I don't have time for this._

"Vika I love you, but I swear to god you're going to be the death of me. I have to go"

And before she can say another word I rush into the elevator and press the button for the garage. I glance at my Rolex, smiling at the memory in the coffee shop and her blank face when she mentioned it along with my perfectly tailored suit, that was the moment I knew she was definitely checking me out. And I liked it.

 _Shit 10 minutes!_

I practically run to my car, before putting it in drive and rush into traffic. I´ve never driven so fast in my life and I still have two minutes to spare when I reach the large glass building with the words **_Mazur Law_** written in fancy bold black letters in the middle of the building. I park the car, run a hand through my hair and take a deep breath.

I'm looking at my phone when I walk through the door and I hear a small gasp from a slender woman sitting at the reception desk. She has long red hair that's as straight as me. From what I can see she's tall and wearing a black pencil skirt with a low cut green blouse, showcasing her cleavage. And I do believe she pulls her blouse a little lower as soon as she sees me looking in her direction.

 _I might as well play along._

I flash her my best smile and she visibly gulps

"Hi.."

I lean in and see her name plastered on a golden plate which is placed in front of her

"...Jessica, maybe you can help me"

"O-of course, I-i just need your name and - and the information on your appointment"

"I´m Dimitri Belikov and I made an appointment with a miss Dragomir. I´m here to see miss Mazur"

Her eyebrows pull together and her lips clamp together in a thin line and I think I hear a low growl from her. Strange.

"Of course, let me get Ms. Dragomir on the line and she will escort you to her office"

"Thank you, Jessica."

She dials a number into her office phone, says a few words and hangs up.

"It maybe none of my business but how come you can't be the one to escort me?"

I lean on my palm as I place my elbows on the table and she blushes.

"Well, you need a specific code to get to miss Mazur´s floor and I don't have the clearance, these are security reasons on her fathers... I mean Mr Mazur´s orders. She had an incident a few years back, she got hurt and after that her father… I'm so sorry, I'm rambling, I shouldn't be telling you this"

Suddenly a familiar blonde slender figure steps out of the elevator and heads in our direction with a big smile on her face showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Mr Belikov I'm glad you could make it, please follow me"

We step through the elevator doors and she punches in a code, a rather long one. And we start moving. There is soft elevator music playing in the background as we move.

"How have you been Ms Dragomir?" she smiles up at me and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear

"Good thank you. And you Mr. Belikov?"

"Better now" she grins at me like she knows something but she says nothing else.

 _Here goes nothing._

"How is she?" she sighs and looks straight ahead

"She's doing good, considering what happened. However I don't recommend mentioning Adrian to her."

"That's understandable, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you"

"It's my pleasure Mr Belikov "

"Please, call me Dimitri" she smiles and nods

"Well then, you can call me Lissa. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around" I grin at her

"I hope so"

There is a comfortable silence surrounding us until we reach the 74th floor and the doors open revealing Lissa's shiny white desk by the large light wooden doors of Rose's Office. Lissa walks straight to her seat and sits down.

"Just go on in"

"Thank you"

I fix my jacket and open the doors to her office. I can't seem to be able to move when I see her. She has dark circles under her eyes, which she tried to conceal with makeup. Her hair is in perfect condition, It's pinned on top of her head with a pencil and a few strands are framing her face. Her red blouse shows her deep tan and it's tucked into her black pencil skirt, she has a decent amount of cleavage showing and her eyes are focused on the computer screen in front of her, while she has another pencil in between her teeth. I decide to get to the case and finally hear her voice again

 _She looks so fucking sexy like this, I'm hard already._

"Miss Mazur "

She jumps a little making the pencil falls from her mouth and her gaze meets mine

"I'm here to file for a divorce"

* * *

 _Turkish - English_

 _seni_ seviyorum _Baba" - I love you dad_

 _ben de_ seniseviyorum _Bebeğim - I love you too baby_

 _Daha_ iyi _\- better now_

 _Evet - Yes_

* * *

 _ **I know it´s not the best and there has been little communication between Rose & Dimitri, but I promise next chapter will be better ;D **_

_**I love you all and tell me what you think about the chapter or just the story so far :D If you have any questions or ideas for the upcoming chapters I would really appreciate it :D**_

 _ **Till next time my lovelies :D 3**_


	5. Interruption

**_I´m so sorry for not posting in a while :( However here is the new chapter it´s a bit shorter than the previous ones but I just feel so bad for not posting sooner. Tell me what you think and leave a review :D_**

 ** _I´m still amazed about the reaction this story has gotten, keep it up :D_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5, Interruption_**

 _Rose's POV_

I'm sitting here trying to focus on my work and I must be going out of my mind because I feel like I can actually smell his aftershave, It's making me all fidgety, hot and I have to squeeze my thighs together to relieve the ache between them.

"Ms Mazur "

A deep sexy Russian accented voice travels towards me, making me jump, dropping the pencil I had clenched between my teeth in the process and look up to see those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of the Russian god that hunts me in my sleep, no not just in my sleep, this man´s eyes hunt me even when I'm awake.

"I'm here to file for a Divorce"

I'm absolutely breathless, and he knows it, he's smirking at me, that mouthwatering smirk as he comes forward, I take a deep breath and get up from my seat to take his out stretched hand. The moment our skin touches, I feel light headed and I'm afraid my knees are going to give out from under me. After I take a moment to calm down my breathing and quite frankly my libido, I clear my throat.

"Well, you've definitely come to the right place"

He takes four long powerful strides towards my desk and he has a smirk plastered on his face when he unbuttons his suit jacket and takes a seat across from me keeping his eyes locked with mine and I can't look away. This man is intoxicating, the scent of his cologne fills my nostrils and his eyes are staring into my soul. I feel like if he would just look a little closer he would know all my dirty little secrets.

"That's what I thought." he replies with a pantie dropping smirk, taking a seat in front of my desk

"So Mr. Belikov, what are the terms of your marriage agreement did either of you sign a prenup or something there a like?"

"Yes, I had my lawyer get Natasha to sign a prenup with an Infidelity clause, which she obviously broke"

We both freeze at that moment and our eyes link again. This is a very uncomfortable situation, considering she cheated on him with his college friend and my so called boyfriend. He looks uncomfortable and he has to adjust himself in his seat, for the first time since he came into my office he avoids eye contact. He clears his throat before speaking

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

I shake my head at give him a small smile and tuck a lock of hair behind my ear

"No don't worry about it, he's an asshole and I was stupid not to notice it sooner"

 _Why am I telling him this? Because it's easy, that's why._

"You're not stupid . You were just unlucky"

His voice is softer than I have ever heard it before but it's not out of pity, it's more of a reassuring type of tone. He's frowning but his features have softened and he looks almost apologetic when he looks at me.

"Yeah, but what does that make you ?"

He chuckles a little before flashing me a dazzling smile and running a finger across his lower lip

"Well, my soon to be ex-wife's infidelity has earned me $500,000 I think that's something and as a plus this brought me closer to you did it not"

 _Is he flirting with me right now? At a meeting. About his divorce. And why the hell am I liking it so much?_

"I'm glad that something good can come out of this" I mutter More to myself rather than him.

"I agree" He's smirking his ass off and I raise an eyebrow in silent question

"Mr Belikov "

"Yes, Ms Mazur?"

"Why are you coming to me for this since you've already got a lawyer?"

He stops and thinks for a minute before answering, he leans his head to the side silently studying me, analyzing my every movement, every twitch of my facial muscles and it's a little intimidating but at the same time such a fucking turn on.

"Your father said you were the best, he has never lied to me, so, here I am"

I make my way to the edge of my desk and lean on it crossing my arms studying the gorgeous man sitting in front of me.

"How well exactly do you know my father?"

I take the time to really look at him. His dark brown hair looking annoyingly perfect and it's like he's been running his hands through it for a while. His muscles stretching the fabric of his suit jacket with every movement he makes. His laid back posture he's in, his right ankle is resting on his left knee showcasing his freshly shined shoes. My eyes travel from his legs, up his torso and come to a stop at his perfectly shaped and juicy pink lips. I lick mine involuntarily and he mimics the movement before giving me his answer

"I´ve known your father since I was a kid. Our fathers were, for a lack of a better word business partners. They had a falling out a few years ago but I´ve always liked your father, he has always been good to me and my family"

"How come we haven't met sooner?"

"I don't know, I knew he had children, but he always referred to all of you as, the lawyers and the architect, never any names or genders. If he had told me about you I would have made sure to make your acquaintance much much sooner"

He's grinning like the cat that ate the canary and I'm about to throw at him some smart ass remark but his phone goes of filling the office air. I'm pretty sure I hear him growl before leaning a little to the side in his chair and pulling his phone out of the inside of his jacket pocket. I looks at the contact number on his phone and rolls his eyes before sliding his long thick finger across the screen, then he pulls it to his ear and barks out in Russian with a very deep forceful voice

"What is it ? I'm busy!"

He listens intently to the person on the other end, first his eyes widen before narrowing into tight slits and his breathing visibly changes. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily before exchanging a few more words and hanging up. He takes, what I presume is a calming breath and focusing his eyes back on me.

"I'm sorry but something came up and I have to go"

He gets up from his seat and his posture is stiff and he's clearly annoyed at whoever it was that just called. He buttons his jacket and glances at his watch.

"Oh.."

To my surprise my voice is filled with disappointment and it catches us both of guard. His head snaps up to mine, the corners of his mouth turn up into a smug smile and I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. When he speaks again he seems more relaxed and his voice is filled with amusement

"Don't sound so disappointed, we still have to discuss my divorce papers"

He steps closer to me and I straighten up trying to meet his height but fail miserably as he towers over me looking down to look me in the eye. His eyes glance down to my cleavage before he focuses back on my face, normally I would have said something to him put I'm paralyzed by his scent and his body,which is way too close to mine.

"How about you come to my office tomorrow and we can go over whatever it is we need to go over. How´s three o´clock?"

He moves even closer, our chest lightly touch and rise and fall at the same pace. I'm pretty sure you can see my pulse point thumping on my neck.

 _I should not let him affect me this way. Just say no. Say it's bad timing and you can't make it"_

"Sure that's fine"

 _Good job you idiot!_

 _How are you going to sit in his office, which is filled with him and his scent and not slam him down into his desk chair, straddle him and ride him senselessly until you scream his name in pleasure and beg him to make you come until you pass out in pure ecstasy._

 _Okay shit Rose ! where the hell are these thought coming from ?!_

The sexual tension in this room right now, is almost suffocating and I can't stop looking at his lips a few inches from my own. All I want to do Is wrap my fingers tightly around that sexy black tie around his throat and smash my lips to his.

I want to feel the touch of his hands roaming all over my body. Having him clear my desk with one sweep of his hand and spreading my legs wide before stepping in between them and pulling up the hem of my skirt all the way to my waist and ripping the black silk panties off my body, throwing them across the office and fucking me into the next century.

I want to scream his name so loud that both my father and my brothers along with the whole fucking building hear the pleasure this man can give me, while repeatedly pounding into me and whispering dirty things in Russian into my ear while he makes sweet, sweet love to me.

My office door is pulled open revealing a gaping Lissa staring at us. Dimitri quickly steps away from me giving me one last look of that oh so breath taking smile

"Until tomorrow Ms Mazur"

He turns around smiling sweetly at Lissa

"Have a good day Lissa, I'll see you soon"

Then he walks out of my office leaving me yet again a hot and a very very horny mess.

 _Fuck me sideways !_

* * *

 _Natasha´s POV_

I have to do this there is no other option. I'm broke if Dimitri decides to divorce me, which he most likely will. So this is my last and only option to get what I need and rightfully belongs to me as his lawfully wedded wife and soulmate. I am going to get what I want even if this is the only way. I must do this. If not for me then him, he can not go on without love in his life and neither can I.

Therefore this is the only choice and solution.

Driving through the heavily guarded gate towards the mansion I let out a shaky breath trying to calm my nerves. My knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel too tightly and my fingers hurt. I see at least thirty men walking the grounds and ten more are standing by the gate and the front door. They're all in dark black suits and an earpiece is clamped in their ears, coming up from under the back of their collars and they all have guns attached to their belt and most likely some other hidden weapons. Each and every one of them have this blank expression on their faces, making them scary and unreadable.

Not that I'm a very good reader of people but these men are scary.

Putting the car in park I take one last deep breath before smoothing out my hair and dress and stepping out of the car, heading in the direction of the front door. All heads turn to me and I'm being watched like a hawk and it's very unnerving, but I keep my head held high and walk through the door where I'm greeted by two other guards, a butler and a maid.

"Name" one of the guards growls at me

"Natasha Belikova. I'm here to see the Boss"

"Put your hands out and spread your legs"

"W-what?"

"I said… Put your hands out and spread your legs"

the other guards emphasizes every single word before he forcefully grabs my upper arms and pushes me against the wall, spreading my legs and running his hands over my arms, abdomen, hips, legs and etc. security reasons I suppose.

"She's clear. Take her up"

I don't know who he's talking too until a bald bulky man about 6´8 comes out of the open area around the corner, he's wearing a black three piece suit but without the jacket and he has on shiny black shoes. He's glaring down at me with his arms crossed over his chest and he has a gun strapped to his hip.

I follow him up the stairs then down a long dark hallway until we reach a big glass door which the huge guard beside me opens and I follow him in. The room is huge, it's clearly an office. There is a large dark wood desk by the large floor length window, with a computer placed in the right corner of the desk and a bunch of folders on the left side of the desk. There are built in shelves in the wall which are filled with books of all shapes and sizes.

"Natasha I presume, too what do I owe this pleasure" I heavily Russian accented voice comes from the desk chair startling me when he suddenly turns to face me.

Ivan Zeklos. Or better know as The Boss.

His dirty blond hair is styled in that ´freshly fucked´ look and his sea blue eyes are peering into my 's fit and is covered in muscle but it's not over the top. He's wearing a perfectly tailored gray three piece suit with a conventional black tie but there are a few visible tattoos coming up from the collar of his shirt. He has rings on all but three fingers and the skin on his hands are covered in tattoos, he has something written in Russian across his fingers.

I don't know what it says because I never bothered to learn Russian when I meet Dimitri and he offered to teach me. I mean who the hell has time to learn a new language. But this man in front of me looks so freaking fuckable I think I'm going to faint.

"I.."

I start to give him my reply but am interrupted when the door slams open and a familiar figure walks in. Ivan grins up at the dark haired and blue eyed figure standing in front of him with a scowl plastered on his face

"Christian, how nice of you to finally show that pretty face of yours around here again"

Christian scoffs as he falls on the couch with a loud thud and he pulls a lighter out of his jacket pocket, flipping it on and off repeatedly glaring at me without blinking.

"Don't be rude Christian, greet your sister"

"Half. sister. and I don't see why I should. What is she doing here anyway?"

"English Christian" Ivan playfully scolds him and he rolls his eyes still playing with his lighter

"And if it wasn't for your oh so rude interruption I would know her reason"

There is a long uncomfortable pause and while Ivan grins Christian is glaring daggers at me. The relationship between me and Christian has never been good I was four when my father ran off to Russian with his 8 months pregnant whore of a mistress, leaving me and my mother on our own.

I first meet Christian when I was ten and he was six and I hated him from the moment we meet. Our father took him along when he had a business meeting here in the U.S. and somehow my mother found out and confronted him. The moment she laid eyes on the little boy hanging on too my father´s hand she lost her mind and attacked my father with a knife, which ended in my father having a large scar running from his eye to his jaw. And me being my mother's daughter I lunched at that little boy. My little brother. He wasn't harmed apart from a little hole in his head he got from falling on the hard concrete.

Those were the days.

"Natasha, what can I do for you?" Ivan says snapping me out of my memories and I focus on him.

"I need to...expose of a particular person and I think you're the only one who can help me"

That clearly catches both Ivan´s and Christian´s Interest. Ivan raises one perfect brow and Christian flips of his lighter with a loud click.

"And what particular person may that be exactly?"

I take a deep breath before answering and probably making a deal and selling my soul over to the devil.

"I need you to get rid of my husband. I want him gone. I need him dead. If I can't have him no one can"

* * *

 _ **Love, hate, could be better ? tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me something I don´t know !**_

 _ **I love you all 3 3**_


	6. Talk to him

**_New chapter :D let me know what you think and keep the reviews coming :D_**

 ** _Enjoy :D_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6, Talk to him_**

 _Ivan's POV_

 _Did she just say what I think she did? She can't be serious._

"Let me get this straight. You come to me and ask me to murder your husband, whom I have nothing against and has done nothing to me to deserve being brutally murdered by me or my men, and for free if I may add"

She gives me a silent nod but her expression changes to almost flirty and one of my brows is raised in silent question

"I'm low on money but. I can repay you in other ways if you like"

She slowly makes her way around my desk and spins me in my chair. I am completely still and make no movement to stop her. She pulls up her dress and straddles me resting her hands on my chest and fumbling with the tie around my neck. I glance over at Christian, his face is blank but I know the man better and I can see the disgust in his eyes as he watches his sister trying to seduce me this way. I look back at Tasha and she leans in to kiss my jaw

"I'm sure Adrian wouldn't mind sharing this one time"

 _This woman is out of her goddamn mind!_

I grab her wrist forcefully pushing her of my lap and get up from my chair making sure she's at least an arm's length away from me. I take a deep breath and adjust my suit and cufflinks before looking down at the woman in front of me and speaking in a calm and steady voice

"First of Natasha, do not do that again. If I wanted a woman's company, you would not be my first choice"

She flinches slightly at my words and the rair smirk on Christian's face is getting bigger with each passing second as a growl at his _half_ sister.

"However, I am in a particularly good mood today and therefore I will consider your request. Are you sure you want to go through with this? Because when it's done it can not be undone"

"Y-yes I'm sure. B-but not yet I want this to be the absolutely last resort. I want to try to convince him to come back to m.."

I put my hand up to silence her and she stops talking

 _I don't need to know this woman's history, I'm not a freaking psychiatrist!_

"I don't care Natasha. Just tell me the man´s name and I'll see what I can do"

"His name is Dimitri Belikov"

I stare at her, so does Christian along with the other two guards standing by the door. The room is completely quiet, no one dares to make a sound. I compose myself and let out an unhumorous laugh pinching the bridge of my nose

"I'm sorry did you just say Dimitri Belikov. You are married to Belikov?"

"Yes, do- do you know him?"

Kill Dimka. This is almost laughable. She's his wife and she knows nothing about his life, or his hidden life. Sure he owns all of those hotels but that's not his main source of all his millions. His work for me is. The fact that she knows nothing about this is going to make this so much more fun.

"I know of him. Alright Natasha, I'll think this over and contact you when I decide. Now leave, I have other matters to attend too"

She gives me quick nod and walks out of the office, I give the two guards by the door a small nod and the exit behind her leaving only me and Christian.

"You are not actually considering this, are you Ivan?"

"Of course not you Idiot, I'm not going to murder one of the only three men I really trust and my best friend and brother" I scoff walking to a table that has a bottle of scotch standing on it.

"Good, because I would have killed you myself for even considering it. But what are you going to tell her, or him for that matter. I mean I had no idea he was married, and to her for god's sake and who the hell is this Adrian guy?"

I roll my eyes. Christian isn't much of a talker day to day but when he starts rambling I have the sudden urge to shoot myself. I love that man like my own brother, but dear god sometimes I want to shove my gun down his throat to shut him up.

Christian isn't the typical muscle man I have as guards but his reflexes and his serious obsession with fire and knives make him one of the best in the world. He's one of the few men I trust with every single detail of my life and I would die for him if I had too. He's my second in command right now but usually he's the third in line. He's the only one of my men that has no tattoos but he can be quite scary if he wants to, he's also much stronger than he looks and if I'm being completely honest he can be a crazy motherfucker when someone pisses him off.

"I'll talk to him"

He stares at me and gives me a ´that´s it´ expression

"Talk. To. Him."

I chuckle a little to myself glancing at him over the rim of my glass when I take a sip of my scotch.

"I'll talk to him and let him know about your sister´s plan and..."

" _Half. sister_. Ivan. How many fucking times do I have to tell you that. I don't like being reminded of our shared blood, so stop mentioning it" Christian growl at me still playing with his lighter absent mindedly

"Fine, fine. I'll tell him about that woman´s plans and see what he would like me to do. She is his wife after all. I'm rather insulted not being invited to the wedding"

I take another sip and Christian mumbles under his breath glancing out the window

"I'm not"

"Why don't you go play with your knives while I deal with this grown up business since you insist on acting like a child"

He glares at me again scowling before getting out of his chair heading towards the door and opening it, swearing under his breath something about _´I'll shove my knives up your ass one of these days you arrogant entitled prick´_

I smirk and make my way to my desk hitting speed dial, I wait for a few second before being barked at by my childhood friend making my smirk even wider

 _´What is it? I'm busy!´_

 _´Hello to you too Dimitri, I just thought you´d like to know that your wife came to see me a few minutes ago and we need to have a serious conversation. Christian is pissed at you by the way, we were wondering why we weren't invited to the wedding of the great Dimitri Belikov´_

 _´This is not good timing ´_

 _´well make it a good timing because last time I checked murderous wives were a priority in both our books´_

 _´Jesus fine, I'll call you in fifteen minutes´_

Then the line goes dead and my mind drifts off to the memory of the Belikov´s or more like a certain Ms Belikova.

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

Of course Ivan had to call at that moment, this was the first time in days I got to see Rose's beautiful face _and body..._ and that was cut short because of my freaking psychotic wife. I just can't catch a goddamn break can I.

After I left her office I decided to call my mother to ask her what time I should be at the house for dinner, as usual dinner's at seven but I have to be there by six so they both her and my grandmother gan interrogate me about my life. I let her go but not before I made the mistake of mentioning I had to make a call to Ivan, and she insisted I invite him and Christian for dinner as well. This is going to be interesting and agonizing as well.

* * *

 _Ivan, Christian and I grew up together. Our fathers were in business partners their main interests were_ _drug trafficking, weapons dealing, prostitution, smuggling, counterfeiting and robbery._

 _Don't get me wrong it wasn't an ideal upbringing but we had a good life nevertheless. Ivan´s father was first in command or the boss as he was more than often referred to as. My father came there after and then Christian's father, after Gregor Zeklos died Ivan took over and there it was. Ivan Zeklos, the head of the Russian mafia and I, I was, well am, the second in command._

 _I don't like it but I do what has to be done and I hide behind my hotel business because I want a life and Ivan let me live it as long as I would always be ready to step in if needed. I never told my wife, I didn't want to. My mother and sisters know and so does Ibrahim Mazur._

* * *

I don't bother knocking on the front door before opening it and stepping into the house. I'm barely inside and I'm just about to place my foot onto the carpet when my mother's scolding voice travels through the house

"Dimitri Belikov, don't even think about putting that dirty foot of yours down on my carpet or I swear to god I will throw you over my knee right here, right now!"

 _How does she always know?!_

"I wasn't!"

I shout back pulling my shoes off and rolling my eyes

"Yes you were. And don't you roll your eyes at me young man!"

"Hi Dimitri how nice to see you. Oh thank you mother nice to see you too"

I reply sarcastically and make my way into the kitchen,where I see my mother standing by the sink and drying her hands on her apron. She gives me an apologetic smile and grabs my face kissing both cheeks and then she brushes a lock of hair away from my eyes

"I'm sorry honey, but you know how I am about dirty shoes on my carpet"

"I know mama and i'm sorry I shouldn't have even thought about it"

She pats my cheek giving me a cheeky grin and walks to the oven, bending slightly to peek in. the house is filled with a wonderful aroma of baked potatoes and some sauce cooking on the stove.

"When are the boys getting here ?"

I glance at my watch 18:04

"Any minute now. Where are the girls and the kids?"

"They all went to the store and Paul is next door playing with his friend"

Suddenly the front door flies open with a loud thud and Ivan´s loud voice makes my mother's smile grow wider.

"Mama Olena, were home!"

Ivan´s dirty blond hair and Christian´s raven black hair appear in the doorway along with Ivan´s wide grin and Christian´s frown softens when he sees my mother smiling widely at them and rushing over to meet them first grabbing Ivan´s face and kissing it all over, she then repeats the action on Christian's face and for a slight second I think I see a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"My boys it's been so long, I´ve missed you"

"We missed you too mama Olena, and by the way it smells great in here"

"Thank you Christian, how have you boys been? Everything is going well I hope any new women in your lives mhhm?"

"There is only one woman for me Olena and you are well aware of that, so don't you try those mind games on me, they might work on Dimitri here but not me. And Christian, he hasn´t gotten laid since, what has it been three - four years now"

Ivan teases and Christian growls in return

"Shut up Ivan!"

My mother whacks them both on the arm with one of her wooden spoons glaring at both of them before pointing the spoon in their faces and scolding them

"Both of you behave and be nice to each other, this is not the way you were raised and I will not tolerate this type of behaviour. I don't care how powerful you boys are out in the world, in this house I am the judge, jury and executioner"

I chuckle at their stunned faces and I know mama is about to scold me to but is interrupted when by the loud voices of my sisters arguing, as usual, about something I don't even know what is. They continue to argue until Paul pulls them out of their argument by screaming my name and running towards me and leaping up into my arms, wrapping his tiny little hands around my neck and bringing me into a heartwarming hug.

"Good to see you too buddy"

Viktoria drops her bags on the floor when she sees Ivan smiling widely at them, getting up from his chair and wrapping his arms around her as she sprints across the room and planting a lustful kiss on his lips. He is a little to eager to reciprocate for my taste.

Ivan and Vika have been fond of each other since we were little and I don't mind because I normally don't have to witness their...their I don't even know what to call it. He's good to her and she's happy, that's all that matters.

"Okay Ivan that's enough, don't completely lick her face off it's making me uncomfortable"

I see him grinning and he plants a very loud and a very wet kiss on her lips before turning his head to me smiling like a fool, while Vika hides her face in his chest out of embarrassment. After kissing all of my sister's cheeks, mama puts the finishing touches on the food and we all head towards the dining room and take our seats.

* * *

The dinner was going great, until Ivan had to open up his big trap he calls a mouth and decided my mother should know about my murderous wife and her plans.

"So Olena, did Dimitri tell you about my meeting with Dimitri?"

I send him a glare and my mother does the same to me putting her fork down placing her elbows on the table and lacing her fingers together

"No he did not. Tell me Ivan what did that damned woman want this time and why did she come to you of all people? Does she know about your relationship with Dimitri?"

"Natasha is not aware of me and Dimitri but she came to me for a favor"

Ivan being the drama queen he is, gives a dramatic pause which my mother does not seem to appreciate and gives an irritated sigh

"Which was ?"

"She wanted me to kill your son"

My mother gives an unhumorous laugh almost sounding like a scoff

"And she came to you, you of all people. That woman is even dumber than I thought. I've never liked her. I'm sorry Christian but that woman is nothing but trouble and excuse my language, a complete and utter bitch. There I said it"

The room is quiet for a few moments before my mother shakes her head and quickly changes the subject and I instantly relax. I don't need my mother to worry about my problems and Ivan should learn to keep his mouth shut in front of my mother and let me handle it.

We finish dinner and the boys and I are given the task of cleaning up. Christian says nothing as usual he just gives a small nod. Ivan on the other hand groans and throws his head back, then he makes up some excuse about _´being tired after a hard day's work´_ my mother just scoffs at him shoving a few plates into his arms ignoring everything that comes out of his mouth.

It's not everyday you see a Russian mob boss cleaning dishes with his own two hands. I enjoyed every minute of his constant complaining and mumbling something about _´having more important things to do and not being a housewife´._

We stay for a few more hours talking and drinking coffee in the livingroom. It's around eleven thirty when we decide it's time to head home for the night. We say our goodbyes before heading out the door and make our way to our cars.

As soon as we step out the front door I see at least ten men walking the grounds around the house and standing by the cars. We're standing in front of Ivan´s car and I take a deep breath with my hands in my pockets and looking him in the eye

"You shouldn't have told my mother about Tasha, she doesn't need to worry about me" Ivan rolls his eyes before giving me a snotty reply

"Someone had to and you were sure as hell not going to, so I took it upon myself to inform your mother of our situation. Before you bite my head off I need to go and figure out a way to take care of this little problem. So I will see you on saturday there is this new club i´d like to visit. I'll send you the address and the time."

Not giving me a chance to answer him he gets into the car and takes off out the gate, I take one last look at the house before making my way home. I desperately need sleep but my excitement for tomorrow, seeing Rose again is most likely going to keep me awake and hard all night.

 _Great!_

* * *

 _Aidan´s POV_

After about an hour and a half getting the kids to bed i'm finally sitting comfortably on the couch in the living room browsing through the channels on the tv waiting for my beautiful wife to make her appearance.

She does so dressed in only one of my t-shirts and panties. Her blond hair is falling over her shoulders and she's holding two wine glasses in one hand and a wine bottle in the other. Her face is clear of all makeup and she has never looked more beautiful than in this moment right now and I can't help the smile forming on my face that only she can bring out.

She places the glasses and the bottle on the table before pouring a decent amount into our glasses and handing me one. I mute the tv just enjoying the silence we so rarely get with two hyperactive 3 year old twin boys Jack and Sebastian and our beautiful 4 month old daughter Annalise.

Julia tucks her feet under herself on the couch beside me and places her head into the crook of my arm which I place around her shoulders pulling her closer to me and kissing the top of her head, she smiles up at me and I lean down pecking her lips, we both smile into the kiss.

"How was your day baby?"

"It was good, I shopped for a little while before picking the boys up from the daycare center. Their teacher said they'd been really good so I decided to go get some ice cream, it was good a bit messy but i like spending time with them"

I chuckle running my hand through her hair

"I'm glad you guys had fun. You're a great mother you know that"

"Thank you honey. How was your day?"

"It was okay I guess, Rose came back to work and she looks like she's doing okay which is good. I hate seeing her hurt like that, I feel like I failed as a brother you know. She can be so vulnerable and all I saw at the fundraiser was my little sister breaking and I just lost it."

"Your sister's a big girl she'll be fine. She sounded happy when I talked to her earlier"

"You talked to Rose,why?"

"We made plans to meet up on saturday for Chloe's birthday"

"Really, and what were those plans exactly?"

She places her now half empty wine glass on the table along with mine, and maneuvers herself onto my lap straddling me lacing her arms around my neck fiddling with the hair at the nape of my neck. I place my hands on her hips moving my thumbs in slow circles on the skin right under the hem of the shirt she's wearing.

"We're going to celebrate at your club"

I raise an eyebrow watching a small smile forming on her face

"Is that so? What about the children?"

My hands travel higher under her shirt until they're resting right under her full firm breasts. She closes her eyes briefly before focusing them back on me licking her lips and trailing her index finger along the lines of my face. She runs it over my forehead and between my furrowed brows. Along the edge of my nose, over my cheekbones and finally the curve of my slightly moist lips.

"I thought maybe you and your brothers could have a boys night here and take care of the kids at the same time, I'm sure they won't mind"

"Julia you know I love those kids to death and would do anything for them but do you really think this is a good idea? What is something happens and I can't reach you?"

She laughs a little pulling all of her hair over her shoulder and kissing my jaw

"Then you call your dad, he knows what to do and I'm sure he'll be here in a flash. Come on baby, it's one night and I won't be that late. Please"

She whines giving me a small sexy pout and those big brown eyes pleading. I groan and rest my head between her breast breathing in her scent and nodding slightly mumbling into her chest

"Fine, you go have fun with the girls and i'll make sure our children aren't starved or dehydrated"

She tugs on my hair to see my face. That smile on her face is one of the reasons I love her so much, she can alway make my day a little brighter. She strokes my hair and leans down to meet my lips and murmuring into my mouth

"Thank you baby. I love you"

I smile and murmur back trailing my fingers up and down her spine sending shivers through her body and a small groan when I lightly nibble on her lower lip

"I love you too"

Our kisses turn from soft sweet ones to deep heated ones. Her hands are fisted in my hair my now and she's tugging at it causing me to groan loudly and tighten my grip on her. She moans into my mouth and bites my lip making my cock too instantly harden making my pants uncomfortable. It gets even worse when she starts moving her hips in a slow steady rhythm, grinding her hot core into me and I can't take it anymore.

I grab her firm round ass and give it a hard squeeze before rising from the couch adjusting the hold on my wife and heading down the hall towards our bedroom. She giggles and buries her face in my neck.

"I think it's time for bed"

She gives me a smirk taking her lower lip between her teeth and batting her eyelashes at me before whispering

"Bed or sleep"

Chuckling I reply with a cheeky grin catching her eyes and noticing the slight blush in on her cheeks

"Oh honey, you won't be getting a lot of sleep tonight"

"You promise"

"On my life"

* * *

 ** _Penny for your thoughts ! what do you guys think of this new information on Dimitri ? :D_**


	7. In da club

**_Thank you guys for all your support_**

 ** _and I am so so so sorry for keeping you all waiting_**

 ** _*(gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness)*_**

 ** _I hope you like the chapter :D_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7, In the club_**

 ** _Rose's POV_**

 _Club Zmey_ is where we're celebrating Chloe´s 23rd birthday. Chloe, Lissa and I have been friends since high school and nothing has ever come between us, not even the fact that Chloe is currently engaged to my brother Ian, infact I think I couldn't be happier for them. Sarah, Cameron´s girlfriend is the newest member of our group which I think is great.

I can feel the thumping of the beat running up and down my body even from the outside of the club when we step out of the car and make our way to the club entrance, where ´Big Joe´ the bouncer stands in all his 6´7 glory, in all black and a no nonsense look on his face. Club Zmey is one of the most successful clubs in the city and the line to get in is so long you can't even see where it ends. Lucky for us we can walk right in.

"Good evening Big Joe, how've you been?"

"Evening miss Mazur, Ladies. I´ve been good thank you. Karen just gave birth to a healthy baby girl and I just got a raze, so I can't complain"

Big Joe has been working as a bouncer for us for around fifteen years and he's a big ol´ teddy bear once you get around his though man demeanour and find his fluffy side. Big Joe lets us right in and we hear a couple of _´Oh come on'_ and a few _´really dude´_ from the people in line by the door. I turn to the girls and we just laugh, kissing Big Joe on the cheek as we walk past him.

The club is darkly lit apart from the pink and green lights lighting up the dance floor where people are all grinding against each other and dancing their hearts out to the loud beat of the music. We all take a hand each and dance our way to the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks I'll be right back"

I shout over the music and the girls give me big smiles and nods after about an hour of dancing and sweating some liquid is much needed.

I make my way towards the bar by squeezing in between grinding bodies on the dancefloor. After a few minutes of maneuvering around the sweaty group of people I finally make it to the bar and take a seat at the bar stool. Eddie, the bartender, smiles when he sees me and kisses both my cheeks before asking me what I want and telling me how fabulous I look. Eddie Castile, is very handsome and very very gay.

Eddie goes to make the drinks. As I patiently wait for him to finish someone takes the seat next to me and places his hand on my bare thigh and I look over at a man, maybe in his late twenties- early thirties. He has dirty blond hair and he's relatively well built but he's clearly drunk and way too touchy feely for my liking.

"Let me buy a pretty girl a drink and she can pay me back later at my place"

He slurs as he caresses my thigh and winks at me. I take a deep breath to calm both my nerves and my gag reflex. I grab his wrist pulling his hand away from my thigh and placing it on his own.

"No thank you i'm good"

Maybe he thinks I'm playing hard to get because he moves even closer, his face is a few inches from mine and his hand is back at my thigh sliding his fingers upwards towards the hem if my already short dress

"Oh come on sweetheart, don't you want real man in your bed tonight? I promise I'll make it worth your while"

Chills of disgust run through me at his touch and all I want to do is slap that smug smile off his face. Reaching down to pry his hand off me, I dig my nails into his hand but he just squeezes my thigh tighter.

 _Really world ! Are you kidding me?! What do I have to do to get this sleazeball away from me?"_

I jank at his hand and open my mouth to tell him to let go, when I rough deep voice crawls around me making the hairs at the back of my neck stand tall

"I suggest you get your hands off my girlfriend's thigh before I remove it for you"

In one swift move the man takes his hands off me and a step back. My eyes move from the sleazeball in front of me to gaze at the man standing behind me. My breath hitches and heat rushes through my veins at the sight of him. At the sight of Dimitri. My knight it a sexy form fitting shirt and perfectly tailored light grey slacks. His chocolate brown eyes are burning into me as if daring me to play along, I have no idea what his game is but for him I'll do anything.

As if he knows what I'm thinking, a small smile tugs at his lips when he places one arm over my shoulders but it's quick to disappear when he turns to glare at the man next to me. The other man takes another small step back but starts to glare at Dimitri. It's like watching the laws of nature. The beta male bows down to the alpha male, and Dimitri is 110% the Alpha male. With his strong jaw and his towering height of 6´7 along with his extremely muscled body and his...

 _Okay woah slow down there!_

Without even thinking about it I lean even closer to him and place my hand over his, which is still laying over my shoulders. With my other hand I rub the spot on my thigh where the sleazeball touched me and I can see red marks where his fingers were. It doesn't go unnoticed by Dimitri and his arm tightens around my shoulders in a posesive move, _Which I am perfectly okay with if anyone is wondering,_ then he leans a little closer to the man and towers over me at the same time before he growls at the man In a dangerously low voice that can still be heard over the thumping music in the room all around us

"If you don't want to be still picking up teeth next month, I suggest you pay your tap and get the fuck out of my sight before I lose my temper. A man does not put his hands on a woman who clearly isn't interested"

Unfortunately the sleazeball hasn't realized who the alpha male is and opens his big mouth in a challenge

"She came in here lookin like she wanted a man in her bed and she was clearly fucking interested. Maybe you should keep a leash on you woman if you can't control her"

I'm about to open my mouth and tell him I was under no circumstances interested in his sorry ass but Dimitri beats me to it

"I recommend walking away while you're still able"

Dimitri's expression must be even deadlier than his tone of voice because the sleazeball places a twenty on the bar counter and Dimitri places an arm around my middle pulling me closer to his chest and I have to use all my self-control not to moan at the sensation of his hard chest against my bare back.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?! No man has ever made me lose control like this!_

The sleazeball starts to walk away but Dimitri stops him nodding towards the man´s wallet and then towards Eddie who´s watching their exchange with amusement plastered on his face.

"Make sure you leave a good tip for the man"

The man glares at Dimitri again but opens his wallet and fishes for another twenty bucks and places them on the bar. During this Dimitri's thumb starts to draw small circles on my stomach just below my breast and with every circle I press myself closer against him, as if all my nerve endings are coming to life at once. The slow rise and fall of his chest is both calming at so arousing with every breath and I bite my lip to stop the moan threatening to escape from my throat.

The sleazeball closes his wallet and shoves it into the back pocket of his pants and takes three steps away before Dimitri stops him again

"I hope you haven´t forgotten to apologize to my girlfriend for being a dick before you go"

The sleazeball pauses and stiffens on the spot before turning around and looking me in the eye

"I apologize from the bottom of my heart ma´am"

I try to hide the small giggle by placing my hand over my mouth in a nonchalant gesture but Dimitri hears it. He leans down and places his chin on my shoulder before whispering in my ear when the sleazeball is out of sight

"Something funny ?"

"They way he almost pissed his pants when he saw you Mr. Belikov"

He gives me a small chuckle untangling himself from me and sitting down beside me. Much to my disappointment my I add.

"What are you doing here?" the words come out of my mouth before I even register what I'm saying

 _Jesus, I sound rude!_

He just laughs and smiles at me

"Nice to see you too, and you're welcome"

I just roll my eyes at him and purse my lips. His eyes follow the movement of my lips and he licks his lower lip before meeting my eyes again and smiling

"And to answer your question I'm here with a couple of friends who wanted to check out the Club. What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating my friends birthday"

"Having fun?"

"I am. Altho I think the girls are enjoying it a little more than I am"

I say point towards the dancefloor where the girls are going crazy with their not so flattering dance moves and it makes me chuckle. Dimitri laughs at the sight and his laughter sends my mind in all sorts of dirty thoughts. Eddie chooses this moment to bring me my drinks and he wiggles his eyebrows after looking from me to Dimitri and Back again.

"How about you Dimitri, are you having fun?"

"More and more by the minute"

His voice is a little huskier than before and his eyes are focused on my lips sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. I clear my throat, pick up the tray of drinks and slide off the barstool, conscious of my short white dress riding up my thigh.

"I better get back to the girls"

I take a few steps away from him then I pause and turn around to face him and much to my amusement his eyes are focused on my backside. His eyes quickly dart up to mine and I think he's blushing.

"Thank you for earlier, Dimitri"

He smiles a genuine smile and gives me a small nod

"My Pleasure Rose"

* * *

 ** _Dimitri's POV_**

I have a feeling Rose is swaying her hips a little more than necessary when she walks to her friends. It makes my cock twitch uncomfortably in my pants and I need to calm it down if I don't want to be stammering every syllable because of the lack of oxygen to my brain. This woman makes every part of me lose control with only a sway of her hips and a small pout with her lips. I don't know what it is about her that brings out my basic possessive instincts, if they were any stronger I would have been pissing a circle around her to mark my territory and growling at any man who thinks he had big enough balls to even attempt to take her away from me.

That is definitely a new feeling I´ve only had when it comes to her. Usually when it comes to women, like Tasha for example, I found her hot and I wanted to fuck her and that was it at first. I don't know why I even asked her to marry me but I did and It will forever be my biggest mistake, but with Rose it's not as simple. With Rose I don't just want to fuck her and leave before she even wakes up to avoid any awkward situations, no, I actually want to wake up to her naked body and peaceful face every morning in my bed. Or watch her cook dinner or make breakfast in the morning. Maybe barefoot and pregnant when she ….

 _Okay slow down there Tiger ! why don't you have a conversation with the woman before thinking about impregnating her! Jesus, Isn't baby making or rather lack thereof the reason you and Tasha didn't work. Apart from her cheating ass there is!_

Shaking off those thoughts I order the drinks for me and the guys and make my way back to our table in the VIP section. I take a seat beside Ivan and notice that I have the perfect view of the dance floor and the group of women dancing in the middle swaying to the rhythm of the music. However the only woman who my brain can focus on is the one in a white dress with the back and the sides open that show most of her smooth tanned skin, swaying her hips from side to side and raking her hands through her beautiful brown hair with a smile on her face.

I'm so caught up in watching her each and every movement I don't notice Ivan trying to talk to me until he snaps his fingers repeatedly in front of my face to get my attention. I clear my throat and tear my gaze away from Rose's beautiful figure on the neon-lit dance floor and focus on both Ivan´s and Christian´s grinning faces.

"What?"

Both of them keep those huge smirks on their faces when they both look in the direction of Rose and the girls.

"Who´s that?"

"Who?"

Ivan playfully rolls his eyes and grins at me

"Who?, the woman you were undressing with your eyes just a minute ago"

"I wasn't undressing her"

I sulk into my glass of vodka not meeting their eyes. For a few seconds I think they're going to drop it, but god forbid I'd be so lucky. They both throw their heads back and burst into laughter much to my annoyance. It's a good three minutes before they begin to calm down and look at me again with tear filled eyes and start to laugh again at my expression.

"Okay . Very funny, now shut up"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'll stop but you should have seen your face man"

Ivan says as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and takes a sip of his vodka, Christian is still clutching his stomach and taking a few deep breaths.

"But seriously who´s the chick tho"

"The _Chick_ " I stress the word chick "Is Rose Mazur. Ibrahim Mazur´s daughter"

At this Ivan's face lights up and he leans a little forward closer to me "really, let's bring her over here"

"What ? why?! No!"

Ivan just rolls his eyes and beckons one of his bodyguards to come closer, I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath when he turns and walks towards Rose and her friends

"Why are you so nervous Dimka? Don't you like her?"

"I think that's the problem Ivan, I think he likes her a little too much. I think our boy here is in Love with little Zmeyett"

"Christian i swear to god if you don't shut up I'm going to…"

"Long time no see Mr Belikov"

I don't get to finish my sentence because that lovely voice I know so well interrupts me and I look up, which is a huge mistake because I am greeted by the sight of Rose's glorious cleavage, which is only emphasized by her crossed arms, right in my face and I can feel the heat in my cheeks making me clear my throat and downing the rest of my vodka.

"Hello Rose"

She flashes me a smile and takes a seat right next to me in the booth followed by her friends sitting down one after the other. Lissa is sitting next to Christian

"Hi I'm Lissa"

I think she's blushing when she stretches out her hand for Christian to take, he looks at Lissa´s hand and then at her face before turning towards Ivan effectively ignoring Lissa. Rose notices and her demeanor quickly changes, her eyes narrow and her spine straightens before she glares at Christian and points a finger at him

"Hey! Paleface!"

Christian´s head shoots up and he glares at Rose _Shit!_

"What did you just call me?"

"Are you deaf Paleface do I need to spell it out for you?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

Rose point´s a finger at him and lowers her voice and leans closer to him as if to assure that he can hear her clearly.

 _Holy shit she looks sexy when she's mad!_

"You do not dismiss my friend like that, It's rude and disrespectful and you better apologize to her right now"

"Or what? What are you going to do little girl, stamp on me with those hooker heels of yours. Please I´ve meet children who scare me more than you"

Then Christian takes out his lighter and starts to flick it on and off. Rose is now furious

"You listen to me fire crotch, I don't…"

"Okay Okay that's enough" Ivan jumps in at that moment and by the look on his face the whole ordeal is amusing to him

"Dimitri why don't you and Rose go dance or something I think Christian here needs to cool down"

With one last glare at Christian Rose gets up from her seat, grabs my hand tightly and drags me onto the middle of dance floor where the slow steady thump of some song about a Dangerous Woman is playing. When we come to a stop Rose spins around and places my hands on her hips and grabs my forearms. She's obviously still fuming in my arms and looking anywhere but at me. I stroke small circles on the sides of her hips with my thumbs in order to calm her down, after a few minutes her body relaxes and her breathing becomes more even.

"I'm sorry about Christian, I know he can be a dick sometimes"

I use the calmest tone of voice I can master when I talk to her. Rose's eyes meet mine and they instantly soften when she sees me smile down at her. I just love how short she is, It makes me feel like I can just wrap my arms around her and protect her from anything or anyone that might try to harm her.

"I don't like his pale face. Is so, so pale"

I can't help but chuckle at her comment and pull her a little bit closer to me, I just love the feel of her body against mine and I never want to let her go.

"For the record I love your shoes"

A shy smile appears on her face as she looks down at her feet

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm, they look really good on you"

"You don't think I look like a hooker?"

"No, you look beautiful. Just ignore Christian, he's a bit pissy because Ivan has been teasing him about having a dry spell for the past few years"

She giggles and slides her hands up my arms around my neck still smiling. The path of her fingers are like a fire burning on my skin and I can't help but like it a little too much.

"Thank you Dimitri"

"For what ?"

"Calling me beautiful instead of hot"

"I think you're one of the most beautiful women I have ever meet in my life and I think you deserve to hear me say it"

"Stop it Dimitri, you're making me blush" she giggles turning away from me making me chuckle

"I like seeing you blush"

"Your way to smooth for your own good Dimitri, you know that"

"Only with you Roza"

"Roza?"

"It's your name in Russian"

"I like it, say it again"

"You're beautiful Roza"

She smiles up at me again pulling me down so our foreheads are touching, then in one slow motion her lips meet mine and I think I see fireworks go off in my head

 _God I sound like a girl!_

Her lips are so soft and full i never want to stop kissing her. Her grip tightens around my neck pulling me even closer to her body and moans into my mouth. I groan and slide my hands down her body until their resting on her lower back right above her ass. Rose pulls away to catch her breath but she keeps her forehead on mine a smile plastered on her face, she licks her lips and gazes up at me from underneath her lashes and whispering

"Wow"

"I know"

"Dimitri?"

She brushes her thumbs over my lips, probably wiping away smudges of her red lipstick off my lips.

"Yes Roza"

"Do you want to get out of here? Go to your place or something and invite me up for coffee"

"Fuck yes"

I groan grabbing the sides of her face and kiss her again, a little more forceful this time. Then I grab her hand and pull her towards the table to grab my jacket. She giggles but follows me lacing our fingers together. However the minute she grabs my hand she pulls me to a stop and examines my fingers before looking up at me

"Where´s your ring?"

"I took it off after our meeting in your office"

"Really why?"

"Because, Tasha is my past and I don't want there to be anything that can come between me and you getting to know each other better. Are you Okay with that?"

A mischievous smile spreads across her face and she grabs my shirt pulling me down to her face again and plants a big, wet and lustful kiss on my lips.

"Dimitri Belikov, take me home so I can make sure all of your neighbours know your name"

"Fuck Roza!"

I practically sprint towards Ivan and the rest of the group, grab my jacket and lean in between Ivan and Christian

"I'm taking Rose home, you guys make sure the girls get home safe. Christian you take Lissa home and make sure she's safe. Okay thanks, see you guys later"

I don't give them time to answer or comment I just grab Rose's hand again and rush her out of the club, to get her to my house and letting her introduce me to all of my neighbours. I can't keep the grin off my face when I tuck her under my arm to keep her closer to me.

This is going to be the best night of my life.

* * *

 ** _Lissa´s POV_**

 _Holy mother of all things sweet and sour! This man is gorgeous and I'm starting to think unladylike thoughts at the sight of him and sitting next to him in the car is not helping my raging hormones and definitely not my thoughts._

Christian is in the driver's seat looking like an angel with his piercing blue eyes focused on the road ahead of us and he's been ignoring my presence for the past ten minutes. There is just silence, no music, nothing. Only the sound of my over thumping heartbeat and the blood running through my veins. Or at least I think that's what I'm hearing, but it could just be the alcohol in my system talking.

"So.." I start to cut this awkward silence between us

"How long have you known Dimitri?" Nothing, not even a glance in my direction only silence

"Well, Dimitri seems nice and I think Rose is very interested in him"

Christian snorts and I see a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, I smile at him turning in my seat so I'm facing him.

"What ? I think she is and I'm pretty sure Dimitri likes her too"

"Oh he likes her alright. Me, not so much"

Finally, he's opening up to me and I can't help but smile at him and the lovely sound of his voice.

"Why not?"

"Why not?! She called me fire crotch and pale face"

"Don't be such a baby. I know Rose can be...snarky but that's what makes Rose, Rose"

"Yeah well that still doesn't change my mind about her"

"If it's any help, I rather like your pale face and your fire crotch"

I mentally slap myself

 _Why did I just say that? I sound like such an idiot!_

I can feel the heat on my cheeks, I sneak a peek at him through my eyelashes and I see something that looks like a small shy smile forming on his face as he looks at me. The smile on his face is genuine and the corners of his eyes are crinkled. His icy blue eyes are shining with a boyish glint in them.

"Yeah?"

He's smirking now and I squirm in my seat averting my eyes to out my window.

"Yeah"

Nothing is said for the rest of the way to my building, but I can't stop smiling to myself. Christian finally pulls up to the garage and parks the car, then he gets out and before I can do the same, he makes his way to my door and opens it for me and puts out a hand for me to take, which I take. Small tingles run through my hand when our fingers touch and I gasp making eye contact with him and he just smirks at me before letting my hand go and making our way to the elevator.

I slowly shift my weight from foot to foot while we wait for the elevator to arrive and I can feel his eyes on me making me blush again. When I hear the ping and the elevator doors open I think he's going to say ´goodbye´ and walk away but to my surprise he places a hand on my lower back guiding me inside and sending shivers down my spine.

"You don't have to take me all the way up if you don't want to, I know you probably have a lot of things to do and I don't want to waste your time. Even tho I appreciate you taking me home and all I don't want you to feel like you need to take me home, because you don't have to"

 _Fudge, why am I so nervous? Because this perfect man is standing next to you and actually touching you right now._

When I finally stop my rant and look up at him, his face is filled with amusement and what comes out of his mouth next turns my expression to one of horror

"Are you nervous?"

His voice is filled with humor and he's smiling down at me. I giggle and tuck a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Maybe a little yeah"

He chuckles and looks at our reflections in the elevator doors and we continue in silence up to the 14th floor and all the way to my apartment door. I may not live in a penthouse suite but my apartment is spacious and works just fine. We stop in front of my door and I rummage through my purse for the key and curse myself for all this useless and unnecessary stuff I throw in there.

Finally finding my keys and unlocking my door I turn to face him and making eye contact with him and smile.

"This is me. Thank you for taking me home even if it was Dimitri who asked you to, I still appreciate it"

Christian chuckles again and flashes me that boyish grin and his eyes are full of amusement again.

"Believe me Lissa, I never do anything I don't want to, regardless of who asks me to do it so, the pleasure is all mine. Besides, who wouldn't want to escort a beautiful woman such as yourself safely home"

I don't know what takes over me, maybe all the drinks, scratch that it's definitely liquid courage, but in one swift movement I fist my hands in Christians jacket, pull him towards me and plant my lips on his in a harsh kiss. At first he's clearly surprised and gives no response, but soon enough he places his hands on my hips pulling me closer to his body and kisses me back.

And boy does he kiss me back. This is what it feels like to kiss _a Man._ The kiss becomes deeper, his tongue slides along my lower lip coaxing my mouth open and I'm only a little too eager to comply. His body feels so good against my own and I can't help but wrap my hands around his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair and moaning.

After what feels like hours, both of us pull back to catch our breath but only a few inches. Our foreheads are still touching and I can feel his breath on my face. Slowly Christian opens his eyes and bites his lower lip not letting go of my hips. After catching my breath I break the silence but I don't pull away from him.

"You want to come in for coffee or something?"

 _Coffee really Lissa, really?! Desperate much! Cue another mental slap here!_

He furrows his eyebrows and slightly pulls away from me

"I don't think that's a good Idea"

 _He doesn't like me like that, of course he doesn't ! why did I do that?!_

I pull away from him feeling my face fall and he clearly notices as well. Christian grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to him again

"I didn't mean it like that Lissa, I just don't want you to take advantage of you and you've been drinking. I just want you to make that decision with a clear head so you won't regret it in the morning."

I smile up at him and he caresses my cheek with the pad of his thumb, glancing at my lips before meeting my eyes

"Give me your phone"

I nod and hurriedly grab my phone out of my purse and handing it to him. He punches something in then he calls his own phone before ending the call and handing me back my phone.

"You have my number and I have yours. Call me if you need anything or if you want to have coffee or..dinner with me next Saturday. So just call me anytime you need me, night or day and I'll be there"

I give him a small nod, I can still feel the heat on my cheeks and on my chest, then he pulls me closer to him and gives me a peck on the lips before stepping back and smirking at me.

"Goodnight Lissa."

"Night"

I watch him walk to the elevator and wait until he steps in. He pushes a button and before the door closes he flashes me a grin

"If I don't hear from you In the next two days I'll call you until you agree to go out with me"

With that the door closes leaving me with the image of his smirking face and the memory of his kiss on my lips and his hands on my hips.

* * *

 _ **Love ? Hate ?**_

 _ **What about Christian and Lissa ?**_

 _ **Are we excited for the next chapter with some Romitri love ? ;)**_

 _ **let me know your thoughts my lovelies - Lovetwist98**_


	8. Home

**_Chapter 8, Home_**

 ** _(Unedited)_**

 _I am so sorry this has taken so long but I have been really busy and I had a bit of writer's block going on. I was going to post on either Friday or Saturday, but my friend ended up in the hospital fridaynight and I've been staying with her everyday after school until late in the evening. The Dr.´s have no idea what's going on and we're just hoping for the best._

 _On another and a happier note, here's the chapter you´ve been waiting for, for about three months. There are very Mature scenes in this chapter so read at your own risk. I really hope you like it and tell me what you think._

 _(This is not my best work but bare with me, I just really wanted to get this chapter out there)_

 ** _WARNING: MATURE SCENES !_**

* * *

 _Rose's POV_

Dimitri places a hand on the small of my bare back and leads me out of the the club. When we walk out the door I catch Big joe´s amused gaze as he glances from me to Dimitri and to me again. My face heats up and my heels suddenly become much more fascinating than I ever thought possible.

"Good night ?"

"See ya later Big Joe"

I keep my eyes on anything other than him as we walk towards the street where a sleek black limousine pulls up right in front of us and a tall, dark haired man steps out of the driver's seat, rounding the car to open the door for us. Dimitri gives him a small nod which the man replies with a similar curt nod.

"Rose, this is Stan. Stan this is Rose Mazur"

" Ms. Where are you two headed "

"Home"

"Very well"

I slide my way into the car and we make our way to his home stealing long luscious kisses on the way with hands and mouths all over each other leaving big wet open mouthed kisses from the corner of my lips to the top of my heavy breasts. His hands creeping up my bare thigh and to the hem of my dress where his fingers stroke small delicious circles sending tingles straight to my core as I feel his breath in my ear when he bites my earlobe.

Shivering I grab the collar of his shirt and am about to straddle him when the car comes to a stop and there's a knock at the door pulling us from the worlds of only the two of us exist into the real world full of car honks and people rushing from one place to the other.

Releasing my lips with a loud ´pop´ and a smirk, Dimitri straightens his shirt and runs a hand through his hair with a permanent smirk plastered on his face until he opens the door and the blank expression is back.

He offers his hand for me to take, which I gladly do, I fix my dress and run a finger over my lips fixing the smear of lipstick Dimitri's lips left on me. Glancing up at him I see the smear of lipstick on his lips as well, without thinking about it I run a thumb over his lower lip and we both still as he gazes at me with those dark mesmerizing eyes, that hold something so bright but at the same time something so dark i have a feeling deep in my gut that I should be very careful with this man.

I realize my finger is still on his lips and hurry to take it away when he catches my hand in his and kisses the back of it leaving a burning sensation on the spot where his lips met my skin. Then he laces our fingers together and pulls me closer until I'm smushed up against his side feeling the heat radiating off his body bringing a bright smile to my lips making me force myself to look down to hide the blush that is no doubt appearing on my face at this moment. I feel him squeeze my side a little more, and I think i have never been so happy around a man other than my father or my brothers.

Rushing through the lobby of his massive building I catch the curious glances of a few people either sitting or standing by the front desk. Some smiles and some glares, especially from a small group of women sitting on the dark leather couches in the middle of the large room. Ignoring them I follow Dimitri into the elevator where he presses In a code for the top floor and squeezes my hand one more time before the steel doors close and he's on me faster than I thought humanly possible.

His mouth claims mine as I practically climb up the length of his body trying to get closer to him. Ravenous I devoured him, catching his lower lip between my teeth and tasting the Vodka left on his lips. He pushes me against the elevator wall, and my hand runs down his chest to cup the heft of his erection in my palm as he releases a loud groan into the hollow of my neck

"Fuck, Roza"

His accent is so much thicker now, all husky and sexy. Moaning when he nips at my neck I pull him closer to me by his belt until our hips are grinding together, giving me the friction my body desperately craves for.

Finally the elevator comes to a halt and the doors open, Dimitri grabs me around the thighs, heaving me up against his body and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist grinding into his impressive erection. He hisses when I slide my crotch down on his and his muscular hands grab my backside giving it a hard squeeze and I yelp in surprise, liking the small amount of pain it sends up my spine all the way to my nipples as they harden against his chest.

Walking down a dark hallway we reach a door to what I assume is his bedroom he kicks the door in and places me on my feet right in front of him. My dress is almost at my hips leaving a lot of bare skin for him to touch. This 6´7 mountain of muscle standing in front of me draws slow lazy circles on the top of my bare thighs with his thumbs and althought escapes my mind when he presses his lips to mine in a soft sweet kiss which then soon enough turns deeper and more dominant kisses claiming possession of me and my body with only the touch of his lips.

I have never liked it when men think they own me or have any power over me, but with Dimitri it's so different. His alpha male persona makes me feel strangely safe to be around him and even if I haven't known him that long, I´ve never in my life felt safer than right now, right here, with his arms wrapped tightly around me and keeping my body close to his.

He places his hands casually and possessively on my shoulder before sliding his fingertips slowly up and down my arm then into my hair and tilting my head for better access to my lips and throat. His lips leave mine only to have them replaced on my neck where he leaves slow open mouthed kisses from my collarbone too my earlobe where he gently nips, sending tingles through my body and my toes curl in pleasure.

I slowly grab the hem of his shirt and pull it out of his pants, slowly gliding my hands under his shirt and over his perfectly sculptured abdomen I can feel the lines of his muscles under my fingertips. The need to see him as well as touch him is so overwhelming, I fist the fabric of his shirt in my fists and I rip it open sending his shirt buttons flying all over the floor. He chuckles at my impatience but I don't care, the sight of his naked torso makes my mouth go dry and heat rush to my already flaming hot core.

If there is anything hotter than a tall, dark and handsome Russian god- it's a tattoo covered tall, dark and handsome Russian god. The dark jet black ink runs over his chest and down his left arm, some tattoos look like tribal designs and others look like words or symbols in Russian.

 _I really need to learn that language._

"Oh my god" I blissfully sigh as I trace my fingertips over the lines of his tattoos. He smirks with that male pride radiating off him when he places his hands on my hips pulling me flush against him, where I can feel the ever growing bulge in his grey slacks.

 _Oh Sweet baby jesus, The man is definitely well equipped and by the cocky smirk on his handsome face he knows it._

"I want you out of that dress and on my bed" his voice holds no question, this is an order and I suck in a deep breath nodding slowly as he turns me around and takes hold of my zipper. Pulling all of my hair to one shoulder he kisses my neck slowly sliding the zipper down his fingers following the movement. Closing my eyes I trap my lower lip between my teeth in hope of not to groan at the feel of his fingertips running down my spine.

The zipper comes to a halt and so does Dimitri. I hear him take a deep breath at the sight of my bare back beneath his fingers, and I mentally high five myself for skipping the bra tonight.

"So Beautiful" his voice is muffled on my neck and I reach one hand behind me to the back of his head pulling him closer to me giving a happy sigh when I feel his smile against my skin. Slowly his hands find the top of my dress and slowly slides it down my body and I let him.

I have never been the most confident woman in the world but I know my body looks good because I work for it and hearing his hard accented voice telling me how beautiful I am, makes me feel good about myself in a way I've never felt before and knowing he's the one who´s going to see my naked body brings a smile to my face.

The white fabric of my dress pools at my feet and I step out of it still turning my back to Dimitri's broad chest Only wearing heels and a white lacy thong. Slowly he turns me around and there is a sound from somewhere deep in his throat, _a sound of pleasure?_

Slowly I turn my gaze upwards to meet his and he's smiling down at me, taking me in, all of me with a big smirk spread wide on his face. Slowly he traces his knuckles over my sides up the sides of my breast where he palms each one and we both take in a shaky breath when he gently squeezes. I bite my lip and moan as his thumb skims my nipple. _Fuck this feels so fucking good!_ I grab him by the belt loops to keep upright on my legs. He slowly bends down giving my lips a soft kiss, a kiss that tells me that I have after a few short days and a club that I am falling for a man still married to his wife. I'm desperately falling for Dimitri Belikov.

"Dimitri?" he kisses my neck and hums in response "Yes Roza" I tug at his pants and meet his amused gaze which I repay with a smile of my own "as sexy as these pants are, I need them off, Now!"

Tugging him towards me I sit at the edge of his bed and tug him closer, so his crotch is in my eyesight and I can't help the humongous grin spreading on my face at the sight of his massively impressive erection straining at the fabric of his slacks. He closes his eyes and pulls his palms into fists. Tracing my fingertips over the V´ he stiffen and hisses out a breath "Jesus"

I grab hold of his belt buckle and… it's stuck. The fucking belt buckle is stuck. I tug at it willing it with all my might to get his fucking belt off, but no.

 _ofcourse not why the hell would Rose ever get to do something she actually and desperately wants._

"What is this Alcatraz, Dimitri! Help me!"

With an angry growl I tug him closer, making him sway a little and chuckles low in his throat at my impatiens pulling me up and against him letting his hands slide to my ass. He slowly slides his hand between us and unbuckles his belt pulling it out of his belt loops and dropping it on the floor by our feet with a huge smirk on his face "There, I helped"

"There, I helped"

I slowly slide the zipper of his slacks down not taking my eyes of his and I love the look he's giving me, sliding my hand into his pants I find he's naked underneath and I gasp when I feel his cock in my hand and it feels like it´s scorching, so hot against me that it was like touching fire.

His hand brushes against my nape, and then he grabs a handful of my hair, tilting my head back and exposing my neck. His lips move against my jawline, teeth scraping at my skin

Dimitri is definitely well formed, the crown large and thick, the length of his shaft smooth and long. I move down to his sac, and feel him, heavy and hot, in my grip.

his mouth slides a little lower, brushing at the valley between my breasts and licking the skin exposed But when he nuzzled at her breast the slides his hand to cup one of my breasts, arching it to his mouth when he bites the hard, aching tip. I shutter. A low, guttural groan erupted from my throat and I clench my hand around his hard cock, still dripping with preecum.

I give him a naughty smile and wiggle out of his grip, then drop to my knees in front of him but in one swift movement he pulls me back up and stares at me with a heated look in his eyes when he gently but firmly grabs my jaw turning my head towards him, making me look him straight in the eye

"The only time you go down on your knees for a man is when I bend you over, on your hands and knees, with your plump sunkissed ass right in front of me ready for my taking and red after my palm. You hear me?" He whispers into my ear cupping my ass in both his hands giving one cheek a loud smack and I moan surprising myself as much as him

"While I fill your tight little cunt and spread you wide until you feel nothing but the sensation of my cock deep inside you. Do You understand me Roza?"

I squeeze my thighs together in order to sooth the ache between my legs and moan at his words. He tightens his hold on my hips and pulls me closer against his lean, muscular torso and nibbles on my earlobe before whispering in my ear again

"Do you understand me Roza?"

I lean into him as my knees go weak at the feel of his breath against my ear. All rational thinking leaves my mind as it fills with images of Dimitri doing indescribable things to me, with his hands, his mouth and his large thick cock. I nod and he smacks the other butt cheek

"Words Roza, I need words!" he massages my behind and I speak on an inhale "Yes, I understand"

He kisses the side of my neck he lets go of my ass and I sit down at the edge of his bed again pulling him closer by his hips and I lick my lips at the sight of his straining erection

He groans at the sight. "Fuck, look at you. Perfect."

I grin up at him, then parting my lips and leaning forward, just a little. I don´t move to take his cock in my mouth. I simply sit here, a few inches away, my lips parted with anticipation. I look up at him, just waiting.

"Damn, that's hot." Dimitri's hand slides into my hair, stroking through the tangled locks and caressing my scalp. He doesn't surge forward like I'd expect. Instead, he stares down at me, considering for a long moment. Then those strong fingers curl at the base of my head and gently forcing me forward.

My lips go around the head of his cock, my hands slide to his ass to steady myself. I let the wet head of him graze over my lips, back and forth in a light motion for a moment, before taking him into my mouth and sucking hard enough to form hollows in my cheeks.

Above me, Dimitri grunts in approval, but doesn't move, doesn't begin to fuck my face. It was as if he's enjoying the sight of me as much as the feel, and wants to savor it.

It makes me feel incredibly sexy, knowing that he was enjoying looking at me going down on him. And it makes me more excited all over again. I dig my fingers into the tight muscles of his ass, appreciating their rock-hard firmness. God, he has a nice ass. I squeeze it and then released the head of his cock with an audible pop, then rubbing my mouth along the head again. Pre-cum slicks my lips and I lick them clean with my tongue, then let it flick out and swipe over the crown of his cock.

"Just like that," he hisses in a husky voice, his fingers tightening on the base of my head. "Take me in your mouth again."

I lean in, but instead of sinking down on him, I form my tongue into a hard point and trail it along his cock, exploring him. I circle the head with the tip of my tongue, licking at his glans, then the ridge of the crown. There was a thick vein along the underside, and I run my tongue along it, too, then lightly tongue the base of him before moving back to the crown again.

"Mmm," he told her, and she looked up to see his eyes closed for a moment in ecstasy.

I slide a hand to the base of his cock and gave him a little pump as I slick my tongue over the head again. His fingers tight in her hair. Not pushing, just holding her there. I lick the underside of the crown. He groans and I grin and then take him deep again , sucking deep and sliding my mouth down until I met the hand clenched around his base, then slide back, then take him deep again, feeling him butt against the back of my throat. I loosen my jaw and began to work him deeper.

"Ah, fuck." He begins to work my head, just a little.

Letting him lead, I suck him deep with each small thrust of his hips, riding the pressure of his hand. His arousal was turning me on all over again, his pure enjoyment of my working him so intensely pleasurable. Most men just expected a blow job, but Dimitri makes it seem like I'm blowing his mind along with his cock.

Well, I definitely know my way around a good blow job. And I have another trick up my sleeve. I slide back and wrap both hands around his cock, as if holding a baseball bat, and ignoring the pressure he puts on the back of my head for me to return to deep throating him. Instead, I take the head of him and suck, running my tongue along him.

And then I begin to hum.

I feel him jerk in surprise, but I hold on to him and keep humming. Not a song, just a low, wordless tune that makes my throat vibrate. Increasing the intensity of my humming, rolling the head of him on my tongue.

"Oh, fuck. That's . . . God, that's good." His hand clenches my hair tight. "Just like that. Yes hum."

So I do. Louder and harder. my hands pump the base of him in time to my humming.

"Damn," he bites out, and then he begins to buck his hips in response, then stills. "Roza, I'm going to come if you don't stop right —"

I hummed louder and pump him again.

"Ah, damn." Dimitri thrust into my mouth again, taking control. I try to keep humming but he begins to thrust into my mouth, and then he stiffens. My mouth flooded with his cum, the tangy burst of him filling my mouth. I swallowed as he pulls out of my mouth, shuddering, and leaned back, wiping at my lips as he breathes hard.

His skin is covered in thin layer of sweat and he has the largest grin on his face like a boy getting a new toy for christmas "Fuck you're amazing"

Grabbing my hand he pulls me towards him and gives me a loud wet kiss and hooking his thumbs in my panties he slowly snaps them in half by tugging each side, then he drops them on the floor by his belt, never taking his eyes of mine in the meantime. His hand slides from my hip up my body cupping my breast in his palm and I moan closing my eyes.

Grabbing his hand I pull him on the bed and pushing him down with a thud as he lands on his back with a shit eating grin on his face, he rests his hands behind his head as he watches me crawl over to him and straddling him and laying down on him resting my chin on his chest smiling enjoying the way his eyes widen in the darkness.

"You're riding me, Roza?" His voice is a husky, pleased whisper.

Giving him a small nod I roll my hips against his belly and enjoying his muffled sound of pleasure. His hands grab my bare thighs, holding me against him. Leaning in I give him wet kiss, this one all pent-up desire, and when we were both panting with need, I raise my hips, grasping his cock, and guiding him inside me, lowering until I'm seated on his length

"Ahh, so big Dimitri"

"Ah, fuck, Roza. You feel good." Dimitri´s hands clenched on my thighs.

Letting my nails scrape over one of his nipples, and bucking my hips, just a little. The resulting sensation that ripples through me nearly driving mad. Dimitri´s so big, so full inside me that it hit all of my nerve endings just right, soothing the ache that made me crazed with need all day. But I need more so I begin to rock, adjusting a little here and there to find a rhythm. I'm normally too self-conscious of my large chest and how they jiggled. being too fired up to even care, I bounce on top of him, hips rising and slamming back down on the full length of him. His response, flicking his hips up with quick, short thrusts to match my own movements and to give them more power.

"Ahh, god. Yes! again ! ahh god!" I moan, loudly grabbing his thighs behind me and grinding into his pubic bone.

"My name Roza! Scream my name" giving his hips a hard thrust up Dimitri drives his cock deeper inside me hitting my G-spot and I scream "Dimitri, fuck, fuck fuck, Yes! Dimitri ahh..!"

Soon enough each thrust becomes progressively rougher and wilder. A low ache begins to burn inside with each wild thrust, I can feel the oncoming orgasm. Closing my eyes, laying my hands on Dimitri's chest, and concentrating every movement on making it happen.. Each body-rocking slam bringing me that much closer to my climax, as if sensing this Dimitri palms one of my heavy breasts and licks the thumb of the other before he places it between my thighs and rubbing in frantic circles

"Ahh, oh god Dimitri, oh god! I can´t ..I can't. Ahh Dimitri!" it was there, blossoming through me and making me clench my inner muscles. crying out in surprise at just how good it feels, my pussy spasming with the sheer pleasure, thighs locking and losing all rhythm, but it doesn't matter. Dimitri keeps going, and his movements underneath me taking on a furious edge. Pounded into me, grunting with every hard, bracing thrust as he helps me ride out my orgasm, after three more pounding thrusts Dimitri's body stiffens, his hips jerking one more time with a loud groan and I can feel the tremors rolling through him I collapse on top of him, breathing hard and utterly pleased.

Peaking up at him I smile at the sight before me, a big smile on his face, an arm thrown over his eyes and his sweat covered chest heaving under me as he catches his breath while stroking my back. After a few minutes of breathing he uncovers his eyes and smiles at me.

"You okay down there baby?"

"Yeah" I give a pleased sigh and he chuckles "You feeling okay?" he brushes hair out of my sticky face and tucks it behind my ear

"Little sore, that's all" his eyebrows pull together, as he plays with a lock of my hair "I'm sorry Roza"

"What are you sorry for? I did all the work you" chuckling again he turns us over so he hovers above me kissing my jaw. "Too sore to go again?" cupping his face I link our lips together I smile "Never"

We go at it again another four times before I fall asleep safe in Dimitri's arms. There is no doubt in my mind that the whole building knows the name of the extremely handsome Russian living in the penthouse. _I made damn sure of that._

* * *

 _Dimitri's POV_

Last night was the best night of my life. Making love and fucking Rose was everything and even more than I imagined. Her smooth skin under my fingertips while she bounced on top of me with her head thrown back in ecstasy as her juices were running down my cock allowing me to slide in and out of her with ease. Never in my life have I ever felt as complete as I felt last night having Rose in my arms, inhaling her scent as she slept naked wrapped around me naked with a soft smile on her face.

Smiling to myself I turn to my side expecting to see her beautiful face on the pillow. Opening my eyes the bed beside me. Empty. In a split second I'm up and on my feet running out the bedroom door I sprint to the living room finding it empty as well. Running my hands through my hair all of these unwanted thoughts running through my head

 _Did she just leave? Why the fuck did she leave? Where the hell is she? She can't have left, not after what we did! Did she regret last night? Fuck!_

"Ahh god damn it, motherf..ahh!" her swearing makes me whip my head up in the direction of my kitchen and without thinking I jog until I see her standing by the stove. In one of my black T-shirts, her hair a mess and her feet bare. She looks right at home in my kitchen and I never want her to leave.

The beep from the smoke detectors makes Rose swear like a sailor while she covers her ears and turns in my direction, eyes widening when she catches sight of me and her mouth falls open. Grabbing a pillow I waive it right under the smoke detector until the beeping stops and I throw the pillow back on the couch and cross my arms over my chest leaning into the doorframe, smile tugging on my lips.

Rose is standing still playing with the hem of her shirt as she looks up at me from under her lashes, she gulps visibly and gives me a dazzling smile.

"I-I… Hi. Dimitri"

"Morning Roza. What are you doing?" I can't hide the amusement in my voice and on my face as I look at her cheeks go red as she fidgets in her steps

"I was trying to make breakfast, trying being the key word. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen" she gestures around her and smiles sweetly at me "I just wanted to thank you for everything"

Smiling I take a few steps until I'm standing right in front of her wrapping my arms around her, my hands sliding to her ass and tugging her closer. A small groan escaping my throat when she wraps her arms around my neck, leaning down I nibble gently on her earlobe and she shivers in my arms.

"I like having you in my kitchen, wearing my shirt and only my shirt. But in the future let me do the cooking, okay. Besides, I doubt your mother would be happy hearing you swear like a sailor, your father he wouldn't mind but your mother"

I fake a shiver and she laughs hitting me on the shoulder and hiding her face in my bare chest laughing at me and I tightening my hold on her I bury my face in her hair inhaling her scent. Her fingers are running through my hair and I smile to myself.

"Dimitri?" her voice is like a whisper I hum in response "how was last night for you? I mean do you regret it?"

I cup her face in my hands and study her face, she's so insecure about herself. "Why would you think that?"

"That´s not a No Dimitri" Kissing her softly I stroke her cheeks with my thumbs "No baby, I don't regret anything. I would keep you here all the time if I could. Last night was the best night of my life Roza and I would like to keep you to myself as long as you'll let me"

"No baby, I don't regret anything. I would keep you here all the time if I could. Last night was the best night of my life Roza and I would like to keep you to myself as long as you'll let me"

"I like that thought. Dimitri?"

"Mhm"

"I know it's pretty soon to tell you this but I like you a lot, like a lot a lot"

"Good, because I like you a lot too and I plan on keeping you with me for a very long time, you hear me Roza, You are mine and no one will ever take you from me"

"Thank you Dimitri, for being here"

Kissing her forehead I hug her closer to me and whispers in her ear "as much as I like you, Stay out of my kitchen Rosemarie!"

I kiss her on the cheek and she gasps dramatically, then he pinch her ass making her squeal in surprise then I make my way to the stove in a brave attempt to save the remaining food, only clothed in boxer briefs, with the woman I'm falling hard for by my side barefoot in my kitchen.

* * *

Love? Hate? leave a review for me, Pretty please :D


	9. Sign the Papers

**_Chapter 9,_**

 ** _Signing the papers._**

Translations at the bottom.

 _Fun fact - this story is 83 pages and 35909 words in whole, put together in word. :D_

 _(unedited- let me know about any major errors :D)_

* * *

"I´m sorry Natasha, but I can't do what you ask of me. Your husband has never done anything to me or anyone I care for. Therefore I can´t kill him and I suggest you find some other way, because I have read up on and I have a feeling he is not a man you should mess with Natasha"

She was fuming. Her face was bright red and her knuckles were white with furry. Her eyes were blazing and Christian, he was grinning from ear to ear watching the scene in front of him unfolding As Ivan told her his conclusion on the matter at hand.

Tasha hadn´t known her husband as well as she thought, was the only thing Ivan could think about when he listened to her raging on and on about how he had to help her get her revenge and that she didn't care if Dimitri hadn´t done anything to him. She was in one word _Crazy!_ She had lived the most feared man in all of Russia and all the nations that had heard of him.

Ivan was never going to kill Dimitri, he wouldn't even harm a hair on his head, not that he could. Dimitri was one of the most lethal and cruel men in the world when he was under threat. He didn't need a gun to kill a man, he always said that killing a man with a gun was a coward's way out, that was the way his father used to kill most of his enemies when he was at power. Dimitri had always been more of a hands on kind of man and there was no way that Ivan or any of his men could kill Dimitri Alexandr Belikov, he was a killing machine, the man in the myth. He was the unseen ghost, the man of every man's nightmares.

He was _The Russian Reaper'- России Жнец_

Ivan was at power because of his own father, but he knew that if Dimitri wanted the throne, he would have no other choice but to step down and let him have it. Dimitri was his best friend, yes, but he was the Reaper first. No one but Ivan, Christian and Olena knew who he really was, no one had ever seen Dimitri's face and lived to share his identity. The Dimitri he was in public was the man he used to hide his true face and the man he was before he served his time in Russia and became the man Ivan knew today.

Tasha was lucky to be alive considering who Dimitri was, and the fact that she was testing Ivan´s patience at this very moment. Ivan rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of the massive headache she was giving him with her shrill voice and her constant aggressive nagging and shouting at him. She would surely be dead if he left her with Christian, the thought was very appealing at the moment. However she was still Dimitri's wife for the time being, even if he had had his fun saturday evening and had been _"unreachable"_ for the remaining sunday. Ivan smiled a little at the thought of Dimitri being nervous around the new woman in his life, the lovely Rosemarie Mazur, and if anyone would have the honor of killing this dreaded woman it should be the man who had to endure and live with her for so many years.

"That's enough Tasha, I'm not killing him and that's final. Now get out, I have work to do, get out and don't bother me again"

Tasha´s mouth hung open at the rude interruption as she stared at Ivan sitting behind his large mahogany desk sighing with irritation and rubbing his temples. Then her head whipped around to glare at her brother who was snickering on the couch at the interaction.

"Shut up, Christian this does not concern y…" Tasha was suddenly cut of when the ringing of her phone interrupted her rampage. Digging roughly through her purse she forcefully pulls out her phone and taps it aggressively before pressing it to her ear and barking into it still glaring at Ivan

"What?!"

As she listened to the person on the other end of the phone call, her face turned even redder before she took a deep breath and smiled a forced smile

"Of course, I'll be there. Yes thank you, you too" Then she placed her phone in her purse and looked up at Ivan with a glare that was more annoying than frightening in Ivan's opinion and he inwardly rolled his eyes.

"If you won't help me, I'll go somewhere else and get what I want whether you like it or not"

And the she turned in her heels and hastily walked out the door past Ivan's guards and slammed it behind her. Ivan through his head back and closed his eyes when the door slammed shut and Christian snorted at his half sister's behavior before turning to face Ivan

"What do you think she'll do?" Ivan gave a heavy sigh and looked at Christian with tired eyes.

"I have no fucking idea what she's going to do, but I have a feeling Dimitri isn't going to like it one bit, and we both know how Dimka gets when he can't control a situation"

Both Ivan and Christian were though men but the thought of Dimitri in a rage made them shiver in their seats. Shaking of the feeling Ivan Stood up from his chair and buttoned up his jacket and made himself presentable for his meeting with an old friend.

* * *

Rose who was practically skipping into the lobby of the office building with a huge grin on her face, she even smiled at Jessica in reception and gave her a little wave, much to Jessica´s amazement and her jaw might as well have hit the desk as she watched Rose step into the elevator humming to herself.

This had been a wonderful weekend, Rose and Dimitri had been laying in bed all sunday not even bothering to get dressed. After Rose's little ´attempt´ in the kitchen, Dimitri took over after Rose promised not to burn down the building and made her bacon and eggs, pancakes and even cut down some fruit after he made her freshly squeezed orange juice. A man who was built like a wall, covered in tattoos and could cook was one of the sexiest thing Rose had seen. The way his muscles had flexed with every movement and the way he tucked his hair behind his ear when he noticed her ogling him at the corner of his eye.

He was the Perfect man, altho she was going to be googling the tattoos on his body because the curiosity was getting the best of me and the need to know more about him was overwhelming as well as getting to know the Russian language.

Still humming to herself as the elevator opened on her floor she came to a halt when she was meet by long pale legs as she let her eyes trail up from the floor, and saw the one person she had been dreading to talk to, but as Dimitri's lawyer she was obligated to talk to his wife, who right at this moment stood in the lobby of her office with furrowed brows and pursed lips.

Collecting herself Rose took a deep breath and looked Natasha straight in the eye as she walked towards her office and inclined Tasha to follow her which she silently did. The only thing that could be heard was the clicking of their hells and the large clock ticking on the wall. Tasha turned her head from side to side inspecting the office that was like a second home to Rose and gave little nods in approval, unknowingly most likely, until her gaze fell on Rose who was now sitting behind her clear glass desk with her arms crossed and her fists clenched in silent anger as she kept her face blank.

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Belikova, I hope you understand why I asked for you to be here'" Tasha gave Rose a cold fake smile as she nodded at her and laced her fingers together in her lap on top of her handbag.

"of course I understand, I'm here because Dimitri thinks he can just divorce me and leave me with nothing, when in fact I own half of everything that's his and too top it all, he makes you of all people represent him and do his dirty work. Honestly dear you think he'll stay with you after you do this for him? please , he's going to leave you and find someone else a little..more"

That hurt, especially after what had happened, but Rose kept her cool and gave Natasha the same cold smile Rose had received in the beginning if this not so pleasant meeting. Rising from her chair, Rose made her way around her desk so she was standing right in front of Natasha and leaning on her desk tapping her fingers on the clear glass.

"First of all Mrs. Belikova, I´d like to ask you to watch your words. This is my office and disrespect is not tolerated. Secondly this is not about me, this is about you and your husband…"

"Whom you are sleeping with" Tasha so rudely interrupted as she examined her nails in front of her face, which Rose took as a big sign of disrespect and she oh so slightly narrowed her eyes at the woman sitting in front of her.

"Irrelevant and none of your business, if I may add. As I was saying, this is about the money you owe Mr. Belikov for being unfaithful and therefore breaking the contract you both willingly signed, as you can see here on the bottom of page 9 of the original contract which I received from Mr. Belikov´s previous lawyer"

Rose handed over a large file of papers and pointed to the dotted line at the bottom of the page where Natasha´s name was indeed written in large bold letters beside Dimitri's more finely signed name. Tasha examined the papers in her hands turning each page after the other and read every single word printed in dark ink. Her eyes scanned the pages one by one until she finally arranged the papers in the proper order, drummed her long, dark blue fake nails on top of the mountain of papers and looked back up to meet Rose's cold gaze.

"I see where you're going with this Ms…"

"Mazur" Rose bit out through her teeth and glared a little harder at the smirking woman in front of her who was intentionally pushing Rose's buttons.

"Yes of course, but you seem to have missed a vital part of the contract" Rose arched a finely plucked eyebrow and waited for Tasha to elaborate.

"You see, here it says that if there are children involved all the money will go into the necessities for the child. And it just so happens that I am indeed bearing his child at this very moment. Two months in fact"

That was not what Rose expected and it was a little too convenient for her taste. Rose was not convinced as carefully examined the cold face in front of her, this woman as a mother? No, she couldn´t see it. Natasha was too calculating and cold to ever be a mother in Rose's mind. Tasha was smirking at Rose as she continued to examine her, her blood red lips were stretching so far towards her ears Rose was afraid her head would snap in half and the icy blue eyes were mocking her.

"I see. Dimitri is aware of this of course?" Tasha´s smirk wavered a little but she kept her composure

"He will be. And then he'll come running back to be the father he never had himself and this nonsense will be all forgotten and so will you" Rose dug her nails into her palms undoubtedly leaving fingernail marks behind, but her face stayed blank as before. What Rose did next was cruel and hurtful for them both but she needed to even the battlefield. Giving Tasha a big smirk and a little gesture of her hand she said the words she knew would hit her hard

"And you are without a doubt positive that the child, if there is one, is Dimitri's and not the child of his former best friend whom you were sleeping with for a quite some time, before you both so very gracefully got caught in a, oh so elegant position which got you thrown out of your home and into this very complicated divorce settlement"

At that, Natasha froze in her seat and her face fell in the process, leaving Rose feeling entirely too pleased with herself and unable to hold herself back Rose smeared a little salt in the wound.

"I would suggest that you find out who the father is before you go around making demands to someone who could not care less about you at the moment. Now, since you wonæt be signing the papers today I´d like to ask you to leave and seriously think about what we just discussed and talk to your lover and then your husband or in which order you prefer, it has little to no affect on the way I see you. You are and will always be the cheating wife who didn't know what she had until she lost it, in my eyes."

Tasha´s mouth was opening and closing like a fish as she listened to Rose talk, unable to get a single word out Tasha kept quiet and Rose had had enough of her for one day.

"Now that that's settled, I do have other things to do than talk to you all day so you are welcome to leave any time now" With that Rose walked to the door and held it open until Tasha got to her senses and placed the contract on the table with an unnecessarily loud thud and strode out the door, not even spearing a glance at Rose on her way out, until she reached the elevator and turned to face her with a freezing glare that had no effect on Rose what so ever. When the heavy doors closed and Tasha was out of view Rose breathed in a heavy sigh and leaned her head against her door.

"Rose, are you alright?" Lissa´s soft voice came floating through the office from the large breakroom at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, I just lost a lot of energy dealing with that woman. She had a lot to say, that came as a surprise and i'm just trying to figure this all out in my head and it's giving me a migraine"

Suddenly Rose was caught in a huge bearhug almost sending her flying back in her ass, but she caught herself in time to keep herself upright still clutching Lissa on her arms. Lissa had always been very loving and had a hard time understanding boundaries at times. But this was Lissa, her best friend, her sister so Rose just smiled and tightened her arms around her friend.

"I think we should go for a very long lunch break that will end in at least five drinks and me staying over at your place tonight" Lissa´s muffled voice made Rose laugh and nod in agreement.

* * *

It was 23:30 in the evening when Rose and Lissa walked into Rose's Penthouse apartment, after a night of fine dining and a little early evening drinks. Rose had told Lissa all about her meeting with Tasha, even though she knew she shouldn't have, but she had to went somehow and she had a very hard time keeping anything from Lissa when she pulled out the large emerald green puppy dog eyes on her and did that little pout that made her look ridiculous.

Rose had also told her everything, well almost everything, about her night with Dimitri and the art on his body that had captivated her from the first time she saw them. Lissa had been happy for Rose but she prefered her men un-inked if possible.

Rose was placing her keys on the table by the door when an unsettling feeling came like a wave making her stomach turn and made her stop in place. Turning her head towards the balcony Rose glared at the figure sitting in one of her pool chairs taking a slurp of one of the many beer bottles on the table by his side.

Clenching her fists Rose made her way to the balcony and she didn't stop until she was standing in front of Adrian´s drunken ass, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him with cold stare.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get out!"

Adrian slowly looked up at her with hooded eyes and a scowl on his face. Tapping her foot impatiently Rose got even more irritated and reached for the bottle in his hands, but he stopped her at the last moment gripping her wrist so tightly she was afraid it might snap in half. She tugged at it trying to get it out of his hold but his grip only tightened further until the pain was almost unbearable.

Adrian had always been an angry drunk but he had never put his hands on her in any way to harm her. However that thought was not comforting her at the moment as his grip on her wrist kept on tightening.

"She's Pregnant. But you already knew that"

"Yes, I know. Now let go of me and get out Adrian!"

In one swift movement Adrian was standing in front of her, so close their noses were almost touching and his glare felt like it was burning her from inside out and she gulped in fear at the man standing in front of her.

"Don't talk back to me"

"Adrian, just get the hell out and give me my key back"

He chuckled cruelly in her face and stroked her cheek with his finger in a mocking way

"Why?! So you can give it to the Russian who thinks he can take what's mine?! Oh no, my sweet little sugarplum I am the only man to give you pleasure"

"Pleasure?! HA! You wish! At least I didn't have to fake it with him, you big sack of shi…"

A loud smack rung in her ears as she fell back on the ground with her cheek burning with heat. The shock of the blow made her freeze as she traced her fingers at the corner of her lip as she tasted the irony taste of her own blood coating her lip. A loud gasp came from the door where Lissa stood with a hand over her mouth and watery eyes glistening in the moonlight.

Adrian was glaring at Rose and he crouched down to meet her eyes before pointing a finger at her face

"See what happens when you talk back to me, I thought you´d learned your lesson from the ones before me" Gripping her hair tightly he pulled her onto her feet and Rose cried out in pain.

"Rose!" Lissa cried to afraid to do anything, she knew she couldn't do anything physically to help her, but what could she do? Her mind was black from fear for her friend.

As Adrian´s hold tightened and Rose's cries got louder tears started streaming down Lissa´s face and Rose knew she had to do something herself. Somehow she managed to get out of his hold and step on his foot so she could make a run for it yelling at Lissa

"Call Christian Lissa! Go call Christi..Ahhh!" Adrian had a grip on her hair again as she begged for Lissa to do something. Lissa looked at Rose to Adrian and then back to Rose before she bolted for the phone. Adrian wah quick to respond for a man in his drunken state and he threw Rose to the ground as he sprinted after Lissa

"Get back here!"

Having the small advantage on Adrian Lissa managed to dial Christian and scream his name into the phone before her sight went black and everything became silent as she got something slammed into her head.

When Rose saw her friend laying on the floor unresponsive and pale, something in Rose clicked and she ran as fast as she could to her room to get the baseball bat her brothers made her keep under her bed. Adrian had never bothered to look under there so she had something to defend herself and Lissa with all her might. She had just gotten the bat in her hand when the door to her bedroom slammed into the wall with a loud bang making her pulse quicken until it felt like her heart was about to pound out of her chest.

Adrian came at her but rose was smaller and quicker, she jumped over the bed and ran out into the kitchen, but she had underestimated Adrian because she felt him tug at the back of her dress and she swung the bat with all her might with a loud battle cry. She had aimed at his head but he had shielded his head from her blow with his hand, he hissed and growled at her when the blow fell on his forearm and his eyes shined bright with anger as he grabbed the bat with his other hand and hissed at her

"You'll regret that you little whore! I'll show you what a real man will do to a little bitch like you! And i'll make sure you enjoy every moment of it, my little sugarplum"

His face showed nothing but the truth and Rose knew he wasn't kidding. She was not going down without a fight no matter what he would do to her, she wished she could see Dimitri one last time, just once. With the fear of god in her she charged at him with all the strength she had left in her tiny body.

* * *

Poker. That was the game they played to keep things interesting. Altho Christian himself was more of a chess man like his brothers, he occasionally played with the rest of the guys at the mansion. The term poker face did not apply to the men sitting at the table, here the only expression shown was blank, apart from Ivan he never seemed bothered by showing expressions whenever he bloody felt like it.

At the head of the table Ivan sat with cards in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other with furrowed brows as he studied his cards. Looking around the table Christian studied the familiar sight of the with shirts folded up to the elbows, black suspenders and slacks and finally the guns strapped to each and everyone's hips and the knives that glistened in the soft room lighting.

Ivan, himself and Dimitri were the only ones who dressed differently from all the men in the Bratva, Ivan was wearing a gray suit and a white shirt. He himself was wearing a black suit and a blue shirt, while Dimitri wore all black and his face was all hard and blank. This was the man everyone but a special few knew about.

A vibration in Christian's pocket brought him out of his own mind and he smirked at the caller ID, glancing at the men around him he put the phone to his ear and what he heard got his blood running cold, he jumped out of his chair and a loud scraping noise was heard around the room making the men look up from their cards with furrowed eyebrows at his sudden movement. Christian ignored everyone as he put the phone on speaker and listened to the sounds coming from the other end of the phone call.

 _´You'll regret that you little whore! I'll show you what a real man will do to a little bitch like you! And i'll make sure you enjoy every moment of it, my little sugarplum´_

Dimitri's head snapped up to meet Christian´s gaze, but when a loud battle cry came from the other end of the line Dimitri burst up from his chair and sprinted out the door. Every other man in the room looked in Ivan´s Direction who waved his hand in a ´go´motion and the whole room erupted in noise Russian shouts and swear words were flying across the room between men and Ivan nodded at Christian and with that her ran after Dimitri and just caught up to him as he was about to leave the compound. Ripping the passenger door open Christian jumped in as Dimitri took off in a rush with four identical black SUV´s in a row behind them. Glancing at Dimitri the only thing Christian saw was Dimitri's murderous face as he stepped on the gas, Christian grabbed hold onto the bar above his head and prayed that Lissa was okay.

Dimitri stared at the road in front of him not bothering to look at the speed he was currently using. All he knew was that he had to get to Rose, he´d know the sound of her voice anywhere and that was the sound of a frightened girl who he needed to protect. One more block and he´d be with her. Stepping on the gas even harder he slammed on the brakes in front of Rose's building, he didn't even bother to close the door when he slammed the car in park and bolted into the building with an army of men behind him, weapons in the air and murder in their eyes. Dimitri found the door to the stairs and ripped it open with all his might, he had never run as fast in his life, the burn in his legs didn't matter as he got closer to his Roza with every step he took. Finally reaching her door he didn't even try turning the doorknob, with one powerful kick to that damned door, it slammed against the wall with a loud bang.

Dimitri turned around in search for his Roza until the shout from one of the men came running through the apartment "Беликов, здесь"

Rushing towards the kitchen Dimitri came to a screeching halt at the sight in front of him.

Rose sitting on the floor with a bruised cheek, bloody fists and blood running down from her temple to her chest. With Lissa's head in her lap stroking her hair with one hand and a piece of broken glass covered in blood in the other, staring straight ahead. Seeing but not seeing at the same time.

„Найти его" Dimitri's voice was low but they heard him and one by one they left only Dimitri and Christian standing before her. Slowly he crouched down in front of her and gently touched her arm, she flinched and turned her head in his direction, meeting his gaze and just like that he saw her coming back, her hold on the broken glass in her hand loosened and it fell to the floor leaving her bloody hand shaking along with her entire body in shock. Then the tears started leaking down her face but she made no sound.

Dimitri looked at Christian and he nodded, bending down to take Lissa out of her lap, Rose couldn´t move so it was an easy task for him to take Lissa out of the way and get her help.

When Christian was out of sight Dimitri moved closer to Rose and cupped her face in his hands, her lips started quivering and a sob broke from her throat and that was when she broke. Her body was now violently shaking as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Rose grabbed the fabric of his shirt and clung to him while she cried. The shock of the night was finally making it's presence known and she couldn't hold it in anymore, Dimitri couldn't care less about the blood and the tears staining his shirt and his jacket, all he cared about was that she was here, in his arms and out of danger.

"моя храбрая женщина, ты сделал так хорошо" Dimitri whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair shooting her as he tightened his hold on her and burying her head in his shoulder, getting her as close as he could.

"Что мы делаем с ним боссом?" Dimitri looked up at the sound of Boris´s voice above him holding a bloody and bruised Adrian in between him and his brother Sergei.

"Подвал" was his only reply and the men understood, taking Adrian away leaving Rose and Dimitri alone in the kitchen again. After a few minutes of just holding her Dimitri finally felt her sobs and shaking die down and he looked down at her, her eyes were closed and her cheek was twice the size it normally was. Dimitri stroked the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead and she opened her bloodshot eyes to look up at him and he knew she was back.

Wrapping her arms around his neck he grabbed her by the waist and stood up, Rose clung to him like her life depended on it and he didn't mind one bit, he loved having her in his arms feeling her breath on his neck and her heartbeat had finally slowed down enough for her to breath normally and wrap her arms even tighter around him. He was keeping her close and never letting her go.

"Alright my love, let´s go home"

* * *

 _России Жнец **-**_ _ **Rossii Zhnets - The Russian Reaper**_

 _Беликов, здесь **\- Belikov, zdes'- Belikov in here**_

 _Найти его **\- Nayti yego - find him**_

 _моя храбрая женщина, ты сделал так хорошо **. - moya khrabraya zhenshchina, ty sdelal tak khorosho. - my brave woman, you did so good.**_

 _Что мы делаем с ним боссом?- **Chto my delayem s nim bossom?- What do we do with him boss?**_

 _Подвал **\- podval - Basement**_

* * *

Love it ? Hate it? Let me know and leave a review for the chapter :D


	10. Tattoos

_**(Unedited)**_

 _ **Translations at the bottom and more.**_

 _ **(This is more of a filler chapter.)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10, Tattoos**_

* * *

Dimitri had never been this angry in his life, he had never wanted to harm a human being as much as he wanted to harm or even kill Adrian right at this moment. His Roza lay asleep in his bed at Ivan´s compound, She was almost bare from the waist down apart from her small panties, and Dimitri had had to take off her blood soaked clothes and instead he had dressed her in one of his long sleeved shirts. Dimitri noticed that as she slept she kept on pulling his shirt to her nose as if she was inhaling his scent for comfort.

Dimitri smiled a little at the sight despite his anger and he stroked a piece of hair away from her face only to see a slight frown in place of her beautiful smile and furrowed brows instead of her smooth forehead. He didn't like the thought of his Roza frowning and he had a sneaky suspicion that she was remembering the night before, and his anger only grew to the point of boiling. He had to do something, and he had to do it now, while she slept peacefully and safely in his bed and in his room, where he knew no one would dare to enter.

After placing a hand on her cheek and kiss on her head, Dimitri pulled the cover over her body and left the room with one thought in his mind. Torture. He was not going to let Adrian get away with this, sleeping with his wife was one thing but laying a hand on his Roza or any woman for that matter was an unforgivable act. He had always been thought that women were the center of life, they were the heart of every family and they were to be respected by men and other women alike.

Dimitri did not tolerate violence against those who could not protect themselves. No man in Ivan´s Bratva was allowed to harm a woman or a child. The men in the Bratva were thieves, murderers and dangerous in every way but they followed a set of rules. If broken they could be punishable by lower rankings, banishment or in worst cases execution.

As Dimitri walked down the hallway leading to the basement he thought of all the things he could and would do to the man who hurt his woman. Dimitri had been willing to let him be despite his actions entailing his wife but now. Now, The Dimitri Adrian knew was gone and The Reaper had taken his place.

As Dimitri came closer to the doors that led to the basement he saw that the hallway was lined on both sides with his brothers. They might be criminals but they were loyal to the bone and they protected those who had a place among them, and since Rose was his, she was from this moment forward one of them. They were her brothers now and she their sister, they would stick by her till death.

Giving them all silent nods Dimitri opened the door and took a step inside. The first thing Dimitri saw was Viktor and Sergei standing by an unconscious Adrian sitting in a chair with his head hanging and his eyes covered shut with a cloth of black silk tied behind his head.

Dimitri didn't like loose ends or unnecessary messiness, therefore every time he had to do get his message across so up close and personal he kept his work clean and quick. But this time it was different.

Grabbing a chair from one end of the room Dimitri placed it right across from where Adrian was. In a slow calculating manor Dimitri took off his suit jacket and laid it across the chairs back, then he took off his cufflinks one at a time placing them on the table at one end of the room and folded up his sleeves to reach his elbow. Taking in the objects on the table before him, he then grabbed the leather gloves in the right corner of the table and placed them on his hands stretching out his fingers and cracking his knuckles, enjoying the sound of the leather scrunching as he flexed his fingers.

Picking a knife from the table Dimitri turned around and sat down on the chair facing his old friend as he slowly gained consciousness, making slow groaning sounds as he tried to stretch out his limbs, stopping when he found them bound around the wrists and ankles. Adrian´s breathing got faster as his head thrashed from side to side. Dimitri didn't make as sound as he watched his old friend panicking before his eyes and somewhere deep inside he enjoyed the sight unfolding in front of him.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Adrian´s hoarse voice sounded through the basement as he asked his questions

Dimitri looked over at Sergei and gave a small nod, indicating that he should take the blindfold off, Sergei made his way to stand behind Adrian tugging rather forcefully at the blindfold and tugging it away from Adrian's face. Adrian blinks rapidly until his eyes land on Dimitri sitting in front of him with a glistening blade in his hand and a blank expression on his face.

"Dimitri, w-where am I ?"

Dimitri stayed silent just observing the man in front of him. Adrian´s brows furrowed before he chuckled and threw his head back

"If this is about Natasha, you can have her back"

Dimitri smirked a little, just enough to scare the men standing amongst him in the room. Nothing good ever came out of a situation like this if Dimitri started smirking. Taking in a deep breath Dimitri meet Adrian´s eyes and the room feel instantly colder and Adrian´s amused face became one of fear.

"Do you like beating women Adrian?" Adrian´s startled eyes became incredibly wide and he started stuttering an answer but Dimitri's glare cut him off in a second

"I don't tolerate men who think they have the right to beat on women, especially if that includes my woman"

There was no doubt that Dimitri was becoming angrier by the minute by the eerie calmness of his voice, and the whitening knuckles inside the leather gloves as ione tightened on the hilt of the knife in his hand and the other laying on his muscular thigh.

"Tell me Adrian did you hit Natasha when she told you she was pregnant?"

"Of course not, she's pregnant! Possibly with my kid, I'm not an Idiot!" Adrian hissed through clenched teeth

In one swift movement Dimitri's fist smashed into Adrian´s nose, the cracking of bones breaking and the river of blood flowing out of it was the only indication Dimitri had moved. Dimitri sat in the exact same position as before as he glared at Adrian.

"Уважение" Dimitri growled in Adrian´s face before he calmed himself again

"Rose could be pregnant, with my child. Did you think of that before you decided to lay your dirty little hands on her?" Adrian kept his mouth shut as he glared back at Dimitri with his face covered in blood

"No, I didn't think so. And to settle your mind, I can assure you that if Tasha is pregnant it is most definitely yours"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!..." Adrian shouted as he threw his head back and kicked his legs as he thrashed in the chair resulting in annoying scraping from the chair legs could be heard through the basement.

"Stop shouting" Dimitri wasn't making a request as he calmly told Adrian to shut up, Adrian didn't listen and kept on shouting bloody murder in Dimitri's direction

"Let me go you crazy fucking psychopath, untie me or I swear to god I'll kill you and that stupid whore" That was the last straw Dimitri grabbed Adrian around the throat and stared into his eyes as he growled in his face

"You. . Talk About her like that"

"Why not she's nothing but a bitch who can't keep her legs fucking cl...Ahhh!" Dimitri stabbed the knife into Adrian's thigh as he continued to hold him still by his neck. Adrian´s cries became louder and louder with every twist of the knife in Dimitri's hand

"When I tell you to do or not to do something, you listen and do as I fucking say, Понимал?!"

By now tears were running down Adrian´s face as Dimitri gave the knife another twist and blood continued to pour out of the wound. Adrian looked like he´d been run over by a train, the wounds from his beating from Adain a few days earlier had been slowly healing but now he looked even worse, his nose was broken at an awkward angle and it made a small wezzing sound everytime Adrian drew in a breath. His face was covered in blood along with his thigh, the blood flow only got worse with every movement Adrian made.

"I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, Just please stop! Stop ! Please!" Adrian´s tears were staining his shirt along with the drops of blood covering his collar.

Weak, that was the only thing Dimitri thought when he looked at the man crying in front of him.

"Did she ask you to stop when you were pulling on her hair?..." Dimitri tugged on his hair making a point "Or when you slapped her across the face?" a loud smack echoed around the basement as Dimitri's palm meet his cheek and the crying got louder when Dimitri grabbed Adrian´s wrist and twisted it in a weird angle

"Maybe she asked you to stop when you grabbed her wrist so hard it fractured under your grip!" Dimitri was growling in a low menacing voice, Adrian was yelling and thrashing around in his chair trying to get out of Dimitri's grip and as soon as Dimitri finally let him out of his death grip Adrian started to apologize between sobs for sleeping with Natasha and taking her away from him along with the apology for laying a hand on Rose.

Dimitri sat back down in his chair and took a deep breath keeping his anger in, then he looked back at the crying boy. That's what Adrian was, a boy and a coward. Only a coward would beat on women more than half his size and strength.

"I don't care about Natasha, you can have her. But let me make one thing very clear to you ever lay a hand on my woman or any woman ever again I will take each finger on both your hands and I will snap…" a loud cracking noise was heard when Dimitri snapped Adrian´s index finger, Adrian gave another cry of excruciating pain

"...every single one, one at a time until there is no possible way for them to heal. This is going to be the first and only time I will let you go with minor injuries but If I ever have to deal with you again… you´ll never be found dead or alive. That is a promise"

Dimitri glared at Adrian before pushing himself out of the seat and removing his gloves placing them on the table and pulling on his jacket, then he turned back to the men standing behind Adrian and spoke to them in Russian

"отвезти его в больницу" Right before he closed the door Dimitri turned around again and looked directly at Adrian and switching back to English

"If he involves the police or anyone else, Kill him"

Leaving the threat hanging in the air Dimitri exited the room slamming the door closed with a loud bang. As Dimitri straightened out his jacket his phone started ringing in his upper left pocket. Looking at the ID Dimitri quickly tapped the screen and brought int to his ear.

 _´Belikov´_

 _´I hear from Ivan you have my daughter´_ Abe´s voice sounded too calm for comfort as he spoke through the phone.

 _'I do, she's sleeping safe and sound´_

 _'And the boy, where is he?´_

 _'Being taken care of as we speak'_

 _' How is she Dimitri?'_

 _' she was in shock when I found her, shaking and crying. She had a few bruises and cuts on her head and hands, her ribs are fractured but she'll live. She's a strong woman, she did a number on him, Ibrahim '_

 _' Good He deserves anything that you have in mind after what he did to my daughter. I'm trusting you with her Dimitri, do not make me regret my decision of trusting you boy. That is my baby girl and I will do anything to keep my child safe.'_

 _'I understand and assure you that she is more than safe with me and my men, no harm will come to her under my watch. That's a promise. I'll tell her to call you when she's awake, you have my word sir´_

 _´Thank you my boy, you always were a bigger man than your father. Now go to my daughter and be with her when she wakes, this will bring back memories that are not all that pleasant for her'_

'What kind of memories?'

 _'It's best if she tells you herself. Now go and take care of my girl, she might look strong and act tough but she has a heart of gold Belikov, don't take her for granted'_

The phone went silent and Dimitri made his way to the shower to get the stench of blood, off his suit and shoes.

* * *

Rose woke up to the feeling of something or rather someone drawing patterns in her bare hip with feather light touches. Turning her head to the side she saw Dimitri laying on his stomach beside her, his head on the pillow with his eyes closed as he absent-mindedly moved his fingers along her skin. He was only wearing his boxers and his hair was wet from his shower, Rose´s eyes traveled down his body and saw a massive tattoo on his back.

 _Suddenly all the memories came back to her like a punch in the stomach. Her and Lissa sitting at the bar talking about Dimitri as they googled his tattoos and studied them closely, coming back to her home finding Adrian, the pain in her wrist and her scalp as he gripped her and tugged her hair. Seeing Lissa on the floor, getting the bat from under her bed and swinging it at his head. Him blocking her blow and her being pushed onto the glass table in the living room and hitting her head on the corner._

 _Then the feeling of the blood run down her temple and the stinging of the cut at her scalp. The sight of Adrian coming at her and the only thought in her head had been to safe Lissa. She had fumbled for the bat, Adrian coming closer to her with every step, finally finding the bat and swinging it with all her might at his feet bringing him down and slamming it on his head, not with enough force to kill him she had thought but enough to knock him out. Then she was running towards Lissa holding a piece if glass in her palm just in case Adrian would wake up and stroking her best friends head._

 _Then the next thing she knew she was looking into the eyes of the man that brought her so much comfort and security, she knew right then she and her friend were safe. Then she felt the shaking and large arms wrapping tightly around her, soothing her with his large hands bringing her warmth as the coldness disappeared at the touch of her Russian._

Rose shifted so she lay on her side facing the large man in front of her, his eyes slowly opened meeting hers once more, filling her with the feeling of safety and love?. His chocolate brown eyes never broke eye contact as they gased at each other in total silence. Dimitri's fingers never stopped tracing patterns on her skin.

Rose had never felt so safe in her life, even if she knew there was something Dimitri hadn't told her she knew he would never harm her in anyway intentionally. A soft smile graced her lips as she brought her hand to Dimitri's cheek, which he didn't hesitate to lean into giving her a smile of his own in return.

"How are you feeling Моя любовь?"

"Tired" Rose's eyes suddenly widened "Lissa is she.."

"She's alright. She'll have a mean headache when she wakes up. Christian is with her now. Just relax and breath" Rose took a deep breath and looked back at Dimitri when he spoke

"Is tired the only way you're feeling?"

"I feel confused I guess. I just don't get it, why did he do the things he did and come back to hurt me even more?"

Dimitri turned on his side as well, facing the woman he so desperately wanted to keep safe in his arms for eternity. He pulled Rose closer, so close there was no space between them at all. Their legs tangled together, chests and foreheads touching. Dimitri could feel her breath on his face and he couldn't be more content.

"I don't know Roza, but I know I will never in my life take you for granted. You belong to me now and I to you. I will keep you safe at all costs and no man or woman will ever harm you again as long as you're by my side and I by yours." Dimitri wiped away the tears coming from his Roza´s eyes as he talked.

"Why are you crying мои красивая женщина ?" Rose's smile brightened and she sniffed up her nose and averted her eyes. Her vulnerability shining through her hard exterior and her rebel attitude she normally kept as a shield around her.

"It's just.. You barely know me but you just declared yourself as my belonging, I´ve never had that devotion from a man other than my father or my brothers. It's just different in a good way"

"I'm glad I can make you happy. How´s your hand, the cut was pretty deep?" Taking Rose's hand, Dimitri slowly pulled up her hand closer to his face examining the bandages he had wrapped around the cut in her palm.

"Sore, but I'll live" Rose gave Dimitri another smile and he placed his hand on the back of her neck pulling her face towards his and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Rose felt tingles all over her body when Dimitri's soft lips kissed her own.

The hold on her neck tightened and the kisses became heated. Dimitri let his tongue run along her full bottom lip and her uninjured hand dug into Dimitri's still damp hair. Dimitri growled deep in his throat and in one swift movement he was hovering over the beautiful woman laying in his bed. Trapping her arms over her head with one of his, Dimitri kissed down her throat letting his teeth scrape along her sunkissed skin, sending shivers along her spine and a moan bubbling out of her mouth.

Dimitri let his hands travel along her curves, being careful with her injuries. He placed his hand on her hip pushing the shirt higher up her abdomen feeling her heat under his palm. Letting go of her hands he grabbed her hair, not hard but just enough to make her bow her back of the bed further into his touch and grabbing his bulging biceps, ignoring the sharp sting of pain as her bandaged palm came in contact with his arm.

Dimitri grabbed her thigh in his palm and raised her leg over his hip, making room for himself between her legs as he ground his hips into hers relieving the throbbing pain they were no doubt both feeling in their cores, the sounds coming from Rose's mouth proved him right and he made his grinding slower but firmer smirking at the sound of irritation that followed from underneath him.

Rose pulled Dimitri's lip between her teeth in retaliation for his slow and torturous movement bringing her so close to the edge, but yet she was still not close enough for her realise. Rose knew they both needed this.. This connection between two bodies, but she had to get answers before she would let her feel too deeply for the man holding her in his arms.

"Dimitri.." Rose's voice came out as a whispered sigh but Dimitri heard it clearly and stopped his ferocious attack on her lips. Placing his forehead on hers, he stroked her hip again. It had become one of his favorite things to do. Just feeling her skin under his fingers.

"Yes, _Моя любовь?"_

"I really like what we're doing right now, but could you just hold me for a while?" Dimitri smiled affectionately at her and nodded kissing her nose before rolling onto his side and taking her with him, pulling her flush against him, wrapping an arm around her waist once again tracing patterns on her hip.

"Of course I'll hold you My Roza I'll do that whenever you want me too"

Settling at his side Rose ran her hands all over his chest, feeling the muscle Dimitri had built over the years. She then found herself giggling when Dimitri to her surprise, started to move his pec muscles under her touch, first the left, then the right and then both at the same time.

Rose's giggle made Dimitri feel like his heart was growing bigger and soon he started chuckling with her. After a few moments of silence, Rose decided it was time for her to get some answers to her questions. Turning her head back so she could meet his eye she asked for the answers she wanted.

"Dimitri"

"Mhmm"

"You're not just a hotel owner, are you?" Dimitri knew this would happen sooner or later

"No, I'm not"

"Will you tell me? I may have kind of maybe googled some of your uhm...Tattoos and uhm you know some stuff came up, but I didn't want to like assume anything so…"

"Roza, It's alright. I had a feeling you´d do that if I'm being honest." sighing Dimitri closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"You remember Ivan from the club, well he's the head of the Brotherhood or Bratva. His title is the boss or _Pakhan;_ nothing is done without his permission. Christian is the _Sovietnik,_ he like a councelor, Ivan trust him undoubtedly and Ivan doesn't make a decision without me or Christian but that's unusual in the Bratva.

Nikolai he's the _Obshchaka;_ _Bookmaker_ for the organisation, he makes sure that all the money flowing in is in a safe place and is the exact amount Ivan demanded either from the bribes to the government both here, in Russian and other countries, and from the _Brigadiers_ in the organisation; they are the _captains_ in charge of smaller groups other men, like the _Brodyaga_ who are the _warriors._

There are also _spies_ we use to watch over the brigadiers

The _Byki_ or the bulls are the _Bodyguards._ The men in the lowest ranks are called _Shestyorka; they are associates of Ivan or errand boys."_ Dimitri took a long breath before he kept going

"Then there is me. I don't really fit under one rank, I'm more like three ranks.

Like Christian I'm one of Ivan's counselors and best friend. I'm also what you call a _Kryshas_ which is basically a very uhm… _violent enforcer_ and the third rank would be the _Torpedo_ which means I'm technically Ivan´s personal _Contract killer._ So I'm a _counselor, enforcer and a contract killer._ "

Rose was completely still in his arms but made no move to get away so Dimitri took that as a sign to keep going.

" _The eight- pointed stars_ on my shoulders tell you I'm a man of authority or a high-ranking thief, and the stars on my knees tell you I kneel to no-one, Ivan being the exception in this case.

 _The cross on my chest_ is the thieves cross. _The skull_ beside it indicates I´ve committed a murder which led to my time in prison and t _he bell tattoo_ that almost covers my back, that lets you know I´ve had to serve a long sentence with no chance of early release and/or a long sentence served without parole for being uncooperative to the authorities, in my case it's both of them.

 _The Madonna and Child_ on my chest is a thieves' talisman, acting as a guardian from misfortune and misery. It also means that I´ve been a thief from an early age: 'A child of prison'.

 _The Virgin Mary_ on my back is a sign similar to the madonna and child it's a sign that I´ve been a thief/criminal from their early days or protection from some misfortune.

 _The setting sun_ on my forearms represents my freedom, I got it when I left Russia to come here.

 _A monk writing in a book with a quill pen_ is a "scribe," I'm a criminal who is very skilled with a razor, knife, or a sharpened coin.

 _The scorpion_ on my bicep can mean a lot of things but with me, it's a sign that I've seen combat."

Rose was listening to every word Dimitri said, she knew she should be scared but somehow she just wanted to know more and she was shocked at her own mind that was telling her that Dimitri became even sexier with every single explanation of each tattoo and it's meaning.

Dimitri barely even noticed when Rose moved to straddle his lap as he lay on the bed he was so worried she wouldn't want anything to do with him after he told her about his body ink. Her legs brushing against his thighs, sending warm tingles both north and south of his navel, made him groan deep in his chest and he grabbed her ass giving it a light squeeze.

Rose looked down at Dimitri and smiled softly, she let her fingers follow the lines of his tattoos. She loved how he would be dominant but still so gentle with her when he placed his hands on her, like he was doing at the moment, Dimitri's hands on her ass.

"Why don't you have tattoos on your fingers and hands like Ivan does?"

"I can hide all of the tattoos I have under my suit when I'm doing business outside of this place, like some hotel business acquries me to go to meetings with associates outside this hidden side of my life. I´d rather they didn't know I was associated with organized crimes."

"Does Natasha know about this?"

"No, she doesn't. I thought about telling her but It didn't feel right. Not like this. I know I can trust you with this, even if you're a lawyer."

Rose leaned in so they were face to face and she gave Dimitri a devious smirk, making Dimitri narrow his eyes a little at her, which only made her smirk bigger. Rose closed the distance between them and whispered into his ear in a low breathy voice

"But I'm your lawyer, I'm very good at keeping secrets, especially when a client gets so up and ...Personal" Rose bit his earlobe and cupped him through his boxer briefs at the same time. Dimitri sucked in a breath at the sudden aggressiveness in her tone of voice and in her actions.

"I think I may be of some use when it comes to legal matters, I might have specialized as a divorce lawyer but I can assure you I can handle myself in any legal situation."

Dimitri groaned again and then he started laughing in amazement of the woman sitting astride him and her minxlike behaviour. He had told her about his secret life with his brothers and she had been nothing but intrigued and curious, she even wanted to have part in it. Dimitri wasn't sure how he felt about that if he had to be honest, he would have to talk to Ivan, Christian and especially Abe Mazur, Her father.

"I will see what I can do about that моя маленькая шалунья!" then Dimitri rolled over bringing his Roza back under him, smirking down at her he kissed her lips and then he lay a quick little kiss on her nose before he jumped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked baffled at his sudden exit, Dimitri only smirked over his shoulder as he pulled down his boxer-briefs throwing them in her direction

"I need a cold shower after that little stunt you pulled" He needed another shower after what she´d done. Rose grinned from ear to ear at the thought and leaned back against the headboard with one raised eyebrow feeling very pleased with herself.

"Want me to join comrade? I can help with your situation if you want?" Dimitri groaned again and walked faster into the linked bathroom mumbling something under his breath before he disappeared

"вы будете смертью меня, моя роза!"

Even if Rose didn't know what he´d said she laughed at his playful behavior. She could do that to him, and she was going to use that to her advantage when it came to Mr. Dimitri Belikov. With no more thinking Rose jumped out of bed, wincing a little at the movement as she finally really felt her injuries. She ignored all the pain and with one thought in mind she strutted to the bathroom with a big smile on her face and a devious glint in her eye.

* * *

 _ **Translations**_

 _Уважение - uvazheniye -_ _ **Respect**_

 _Понимал - Ponimal -_ _ **Understood**_

 _отвезти его в больницу - otvezti yego v bol'nitsu -_ _ **Take him to a hospital**_

 _Моя любовь - Moya lyubov' -_ _ **My love**_

 _мои красивая женщина - moi krasivaya zhenshchina-_ _ **My beautiful woman**_

 _моя маленькая шалунья - moya malen'kaya shalun'ya -_ _ **My little minx**_

 _вы будете смертью меня, моя роза - vy budete smert'yu menya, moya roza -_ _ **You will be the death of me, my Rose**_

* * *

 _ **Ranks in the Bratva**_

 _Pakhan; The Boss -_ _ **Ivan/ (Dimitri )**_

 _Sovietnik; Councilor -_ _ **Christian/ Dimitri**_

 _Obshchaka;_ _Bookmaker -_ _ **Nikolai (Later on :))**_

 _Brigadiers; Captains -_

 _Brodyaga; Warriors -_ _ **Viktor & Sergei**_

 _Spies -_

 _Byki; Bodyguards -_

 _Shestyorka; Associates & Errand boys/lowest rank - _

_Kryshas; Violent enforcer -_ _ **Dimitri**_

 _Torpedo; Contract killers -_ _ **Dimitri**_

* * *

 ** _Love ? Hate? Want more ? ;)_**


	11. Meeting the men

_**Hello again, I am indeed alive and breathing. I´ve been suffering from writers block, but i did manage to finnish the chapter and even if it hasn´t been edited and i´m not feeling the proudest about this chapter, I really wanted to post it. I hope you like it and leave a comment.**_

 ** _From yours truly_**

 ** _-Lovetwist98_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11, Meeting the men**

Her head was bandaged and she was sleeping soundly. It had been a very long time since Christian had, had a woman in his bed for more than a quick fuck. His brothers thought he hadn't been with a woman for a few years and at this moment he wished it were true. He would have liked to have waited for the beautiful platinum blond laying in his bed.

Lissa was just his type, tall and slim, with big green eyes and a smile that could brighten anybody's day, even his. He wasn't a cold hearted bastard when it came to Lissa, he liked making her smile and the way she had blushed when he kissed her in front of her apartment, that had made his week.

When he followed Dimitri into Rose's apartment he hadn't realized how serious things were, sure he had heard Rose scream and Dimitri was on his feet in mere seconds, running out the door like his ass was on fire. However, when he saw Lissa lying unconscious, with a bloody Rose stroking her head he knew things were beyond bad. He never took Rose for a scary woman, but the look in her eye was murderous. He did not want to be at the other end of that woman´s rage.

Movement from the bed caught his attention. Lissa was turning on her side when she whimpered in pain, her head had a large bump already forming and she looked even paler than she had when they first met and she had been pale then. Christian walked towards his bed, placing a glass of water and painkillers on the bedside table. Then he squatted by her head, placing a hand on her head, stroking it lightly as those jade green eyes opened slowly and gazed up at him, her eyes showed both confusion and a hint of relief.

"Hi" Lissa smiled at him her voice hoarse

"Hi" he couldn't help but smile himself

"How are you feeling?" Lissa sighed and tried to sit up, it was a struggle until Christian sat on the bed and helped her up, placing a pillow behind her back, making her as comfortable as possible.

"My head hurts, and it's not from a hangover" Christian gave a little laugh at that and placed a hand on her thigh.

"No, not a hangover princess. Any dizziness or nausea?" slowly shaking her head, Lissa hissed at the sudden sharp sting radiating through her head. Christian didn't like seeing her in pain, it made his heart ache a little watching her, an ache he wasn't familiar with.

"You okay?" Christian´s voice sounded strangled as he squeezed her thigh and steadying her. Lissa´s face was all scrunched up in pain when he head made contact with the beds headboard.

Taking in a deep breath she opened her eyes again and locked eyes with the man sitting in front of her. Like the few times she´d met him before he took her breath away. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was all serious when they had been in public but he´d changed when he´d kissed her. At the thought she touched her lips remembering how soft his lips had been, her cheeks blushed as she smiled at him shrugged her shoulders and played with her fingers in her lap.

"Yes, thank you. A little hungry maybe."

"We can fix that" Christian smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb "Rose and Dimitri should be up by now. If he'll let her out of bed that is" he shook his head and smirked a little knowing how territorial his friend was when it came to the woman he loved. Yes, even if Dimitri wouldn't admit it to himself Christian knew he loved her.

Lissa smiled she knew her friend was safe the second she saw Christian in front of her. There was no doubt about that Dimitri was taking good care of her. She wanted the best for her friend, Rose deserved to be happy after all the terrible things that had happened to her. Lissa was ready for her friend to get the life she deserved and she hoped she could get her own happiness, preferably with the handsome man beside her.

* * *

Dimitri and Rose were lying in bed when suddenly Rose's stomach grumbled making Dimitri laugh and Rose's face turn bright red. She buried her face in Dimitri's neck smacking his chest lightly.

"Shut up, it's not funny Dimitri"

"I'm sorry, you're right. Come on красотка, let's go get you fed" jumping out of bed Dimitri went to the bathroom to do his business, however, he came back and stopped in his tracks with his mouth hung open.

Rose stood in front of him wearing one of his shirts, a totally see through shirt. There was no way he would allow her to walk out of his room like that. The mansion was filled with a bunch of horny criminals, just waiting for a chance to get with a female. Closing his mouth, Dimitri shook his head looking her over from top to bottom.

"нет, нет, нет, определенно нет. Через мой труп" _(no, no, no, definitely not. Over my dead body)_

Rose looked at him with a questioning gaze, not fully understanding what was bothering him.

"What?!"

"You are not going out that door, dressed like...that!" horrified, Dimitri waved his hand in her direction. Rose looked down at her body perplexed "Why?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes walking into his closet, he rummaged through his shelves. When satisfied with his selection, he nodded to himself and made his way back to Rose, who right at that moment stood naked in the middle of the room tying her hair up.

"Блядь" _(fuck)_

Her body was perfect, even if there were still a few ugly bruises marking her skin he loved watching her, especially when she was naked. Shaking his head he tried to focus his eyes on her face and only her face. It was hard, very hard.

Handing her the clothes he pulled on a pair of sweats and ran a hand through his hair. Rose put on the clothes Dimitri gave her and she looked at his satisfied smile with a scowl at her own. The clothes Dimitri had picked out were, very covering. Black sweats, thick socks and a hoodie that was way too big for her small frame, she had to fold up the sleeves just so her fingers were visible.

"Dimitri, this is ridiculous. Can't I just have a t-shirt or something?"

"Why? I think you look adorable in my clothes"

"Dimitri!" Rose growled irritably

"Okay fine, but the pants and socks stay on."

Rose rolled her eyes at Dimitri and his finger pointing. Mutch to Dimitri's annoyance he made his way back to the closet and found a T-shirt, but he smiled when he found a t-shirt that was larger than he himself needed. This, he thought, was a t -shirt and therefore he was keeping his word. She never said anything about the size of the shirt.

After receiving a glare from the woman standing before him and a couple of swear words in, what Dimitri assumed was Turkish, they headed down the large staircase that reminded Rose of a staircase from one of her romance novels, the staircase where you could walk down on either side, and was made of shining marble, so shiny you could see your own reflection with every step.

Rose was in awe of the size of the room they were in, the whole house looked like a black and white palace, filled with unique historical pieces with shining floors and windows. Rose could see security cameras in every corner and faced every angle. It was obvious that there was no privacy in this house apart from the bedrooms. She hoped.

The sound of voices coming from one of the rooms behind the staircase brought Rose out of her haze. She didn't understand anything that was said and it only made her even more determined to learn Russian. The voices became louder and it sounded like they were arguing.

Dimitri grabbed her hand pulling her a little closer to his side, he didn't like the idea of the men looking at his woman. His grip got a bit tighter on her waist as his mind raced. He knew none of his men would lay a hand on her but he couldn´t say the same for their eyes. Rose was a gorgeous woman, any man would have to be blind not to see that.

A few steps away from the open doorway Dimitri halted them both and turned the woman in his arms to face him. Scanning her face he looked for any sign of uneasiness but found none. Placing a hand on her cheek he stroked the smooth skin with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful" The words just slipped out without much thought, but he loved to see the faint blush spreading over her cheeks and down her smooth neck. The corner of Dimitri's mouth pulled up in a sly grin as he watched her avert her eyes to the wall behind him.

"I need you to stay by my side until I tell you otherwise, these men are not gentlemen, not kind or nice. Some would go as far as calling them heathens and say they can smell fear. Don't stare or make any weird faces, they don't take like that. And just like me, they all carry weapons of some kind, some you can see and others you can't. So just, stay close and don't stare"

Scanning her face once again he now saw the hint of anxiety and fear in those big brown eyes of hers. Grabbing the back of her neck softly, he pulled her head to his chest and kissed the top of her hair, gently massaging her neck. Her small hands wrapped around his waist squeezing him closer to her own body. After a few minutes of holding her in his arms, he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together, giving her a soft reassuring squeeze.

Entering the kitchen Rose's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. The first thing she saw was a room full of large, broad shouldered and rough men. The were all as different as night and day but still, they looked the same. However, the thing that caught her off guard the most was the scene happening in front of her.

The largest and bulkiest man in the room, with a head covered in tattoos that replaced his hair, was holding a gun to another man´s temple while he held him by the collar up against the wall shouting at him in his native language. His voice was deep and rough, sending shivers down Rose's spine making her huddle closer to Dimitri's side.

Three other men sat at a small round table in the corner of the stainless steel kitchen either eating or cleaning guns or sharpening knives. The occasionally looked up from their tasks but their faces held expressions of boredom. And then there were four other men sitting at a large island in the middle of the room talking and playing cards.

Taking in the scene Dimitri drew slow circles on her hip with his thumb trying to minimize the shock for her. Watching the men made him want to roll his eyes, his woman did not need to hear or see their animalistic behavior. Especially when they were waving guns around the room like the madmen they were.

"Достаточно"(enough)

The room came to a halt as Dimitri's deep voice echoed off the walls. The larger man let go of the man´s collar and holstered his gun glaring one more time at the smaller man fixing his shirt. Before turning to face Dimitri like every other man in the room. She tensed when all eyes fell on her and huddled a little bit closer to his side gripping his waist just a little tighter. There were so many eyes on her it felt very unnerving making the hairs on the back of her neck raise.

All the men in the room were wearing the same thing, black slacks, white shirts and shiny shoes. Dimitri hadn't been kidding when he said that every man in that room had some kind of weapon, whether it be a knife in their hand or a gun tugged into the back of their slacks.

Most of the men had the same blank expressions on their faces like Dimitri did most of the time, but one man in particular, stood out because of his pearly white smirk.

The man´s neck was covered in tattoos, one which made it all the way to his jaw, his face was cleanly shaven and his hair was in that ´I just woke up´ kind of style. He had thick eyebrows and piercing blue eyes. His smirk grew even wider when he noticed her staring wide eyed at him, Rose even thought she saw him straighten up a little bit puffing his chest out like you'd see gorillas do in the wild.

Dimitri didn't like the attention Aleksander was giving his woman. Aleksander had always been a little shithead. He never knew where the line was and he could aggravate Dimitri more than anyone he had ever meet, but he was a good soldier and followed every command to the T, and as much as it annoyed Dimitri Aleksander was one of the best.

However, that grin on his face and the way he was eyeballing his woman Dimitri contemplated the thought of knocking a few of his pearly whites out of that grinning mouth. Rose was his woman and only his, no one beside him was allowed to look at her in the way Aleksander was. He drew her into his side and tightened his grip on her waist as he felt her unease. She was a strong woman he knew that but this might have been a little too much for her to face after the night in her apartment.

"Rose, these are a few of the men. One or two of them will be somewhere close by when you leave my side, you won't see them but they'll be there" He just knew Rose was going to object before she narrowed her eyes at him and dug her fingers into his side and whisper hissed at him through her clenched teeth

"That is not necessary Dimitri, I can take care of myself. I don't need your goon´s to watch over me 24/7 a day and to be honest, I don't want to be watched by a bunch of men who look like they just broke out of prison"

A couple of chuckles and snorts could be heard throughout the room and even a few smirks made it onto the men's faces but vanished just as quickly as they came. Dimitri had to force down the smile that was tugging at his lips. It surprised him that not one of his men had been remotely insulted at her prison remark. His woman was a firecracker. It felt good calling her his woman, It came so naturally.

When Rose realized what she said her eyes went wide again and her cheeks were flaming of embarrassment. She had just insulted a room full of dangerous criminals right to their faces, dangerous criminals with weapons in their hands. Slowly she took her eyes off of Dimitri and faced the men in the room feeling the cold sweat running down her back.

The little smirks on the men's faces brought an awkward smile to her own. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. She just knew her face was bright red and she tried not to meet anyone´s eye.

Rose smiled at the room and gave a little wave "Hi, I'm Rose nice to meet all of you" One of the men by the table stood up and made his way towards her smiling "The pleasure is all ours, it's been awhile since we saw a pretty face around here" he said with a very heavy Russian accent.

Rose swore she could hear Dimitri growl a little beside her making her smirk at the man in front of her "Besides Dimitri's pretty face you mean?" Dimitri snorted at that making the other men chuckle.

"Of course, the boss´s face was the prettiest. Until you appeared" another snort from Dimitri made Rose laugh. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would be.

Dimitri smiled to himself as he watched Rose and Anton talk about how ´pretty´ he was. If anyone other than Rose had called him pretty he would have flipped out even if Anton was participating in this conversation on his looks. He liked how Rose was slowly relaxing and he was even more amazed at the way the men were taking to her. He had no Idea that any of them could be so… charming.

"You want some breakfast Красотка?"

"Yeah, that be great"

"I made some eggs if you'd like" Vlad offered never taking his eyes of the gun in his hands as he cleaned it with perfect focus. Dimitri saw Rose staring intently at the weapon in his hands, her face was one of awe as she observed the way he cleaned every inch of the gun. Dimitri leaned down and grazed her ear with his teeth making her shiver

"I'll go grab you a plate, you go sit with Vlad he'll teach you about the gun."

Vlad gave a small nod still staring at his gun "sure thing boss" Dimitri pushed Rose a little forward urging her to get closer

"You know anything about guns little lady?" Vlad asked finally looking at her as she sat in the chair beside her

"I´ve shot one a few times, but that's about it" she gave a little shrug smiling a little

"Alright first you need to learn the basics, this here…." Dimitri zoned out of the conversation watching her as he listened intently to everything Vlad said and she even smiled a full blown smile when Vlad handed her the gun showing her how to clean it. Vlad wasn't much of a people's person but it didn't look like he minded teaching Rose he even smiled at Roses giddy little squeal when she put a few parts together by herself.

Dimitri never thought she would be accepted so fast or even at all, the only woman he had ever brought or more like showed up uninvited to the house was his own mother, who managed to scold each and every man in the room for something making them all look like they were five year olds being scolded for doing something wrong.

But looking at Rose he knew she belonged here, with him. Even if his life was dangerous he knew she could handle it, she was strong and full of fire. Exactly what he wanted, what he needed. Now and forever. She was his and this is where she belonged.

* * *

 ** _Comment and tell me what you think :D No shitty comments please I´d rather you send me a personal message to tell me about what you didn´t like or would like for me to fix or add to the story. All ideas are welcomed :D Thank you again for reading this story and pushing me to continue :D love you all :D_**


	12. Perfect

**_Enjoy & tell me what you think! _**

**_(unedited)_**

 ** _Yours Truly_**

 ** _-Lovetwist98_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12,_**

 **Perfect**

Dimitri placed a full plate of eggs and toast in front of Rose kissing her head in the process. He didn't mind the amused glances his men were giving him, they'd have to get used to having her around. Rose was assembling the gun with so much focus she didn't even notice when Dimitri approached. She squinted at the gun and had her tongue out between her lips, her movements were slow and precise.

All the men in the room watched her with amusement shining in their eyes, the card game had stopped, no one spoke a word as they watched Rose. After a few more minutes of total silence Rose broke out into a dazzling smile, holding out the gun for Vlad to examine. Taking the gun out of her hand Vlad raised his hand, aimed and fired, the loud noise startling Rose who gaped staring wide eyed at him.

"Everything looks good, well done. Next time I'll show you how to assemble a rifle" Vlad's gruff voice made her smile again.

Dimitri leaned down and kissed behind her ear, he felt the shudder run through her, making him grin into her soft skin

"Eat your breakfast" Turning her head Rose met his eyes, with one hand she grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards her face until their noses were touching. Rose's eyes left his as she looked down at his lips and smirked

"I can assemble a gun now" Dimitri grinned replying

"I noticed that"

"Aren't you proud?" The teasing in her voice didn't go unnoticed

"Very proud" Dimitri answered still grinning from ear to ear

"Do I get a reward?" A few chuckles broke out around the room, making Rose's cheeks pink but she didn't look away

"What would you like?" Now it was Dimitri's turn to look at her lips, her bottom lip was between her teeth and he quietly growled

"Surprise me" her voice was thick and a little of her Turkish accent came out. Dimitri's sweats were getting uncomfortably tight, the sensation of her fingers running through his hair, the lip biting and the sound of her voice were simply too much. Slowly he leaned into her ear, took the earlobe between his teeth, Rose moaned gripping his hair tighter as he spoke in a deep voice

"Eat your breakfast" then he kissed her cheek and straightened up, leaving Rose sitting, gaping at him from her chair.

The room broke out in laughter making Rose's cheeks flame, she glared at Dimitri who smirked back, pointing at her plate.

"Asshole" Rose grumbled turning towards the table, she picked up her fork, then she began stabbing the eggs with unnecessary force. Chuckling Dimitri grabbed a plate for himself, sat down beside her and focused on his own breakfast. Soon the men were back to their previous doings, playing cards, talking or cleaning their weapons. Dimitri slowly placed a hand on her thigh, only to have it slapped away by a very pissed of Rose.

"Keep your hands to yourself buddy, the moment is over!" Rose growled at him the third time he tried to slide his hand up her leg. Dimitri only smiled letting his arm drape over the back of her chair, he put his hand at the back of her neck and slowly began to rub her neck, in a soothing way relieving the tension. His little spitfire quickly calmed down, closing her eyes enjoying the warmth of his fingers.

"Would someone be so kind to tell me why there is a hole in my wall?" Ivan said as he leisurely strolled into the room, he didn't look or even sound angry, he sounded rather amused if anything. Leaning into the door frame he smirked at Dimitri and Rose as they ate their breakfast. Rose still had her eyes closed when she pointed at Vlad, still enjoying her neck rub from Dimitri

"He did it" Vlad glared at her while others chuckled, Dimitri and Ivan included.

"Did he now, somehow I don't doubt that you, my dear Rosemarie had something to do with it as well"

"Don't call me that, only my mother is allowed to call me by that name. And last time I checked, you are not my mother." Rose didn't even open her eyes as she spoke to Ivan, not wanting him to ruin a perfectly good neck massage.

"I think I'll enjoy having women other than mama Olena around the house. Although I didn't expect to get two of them at the same time" Ivan spoke from inside the fridge, rummaging through the shelves.

"Speaking of, where is Christian and his woman" Vitaly one of the men playing with cards said, finally ruining Rose's neck rub

"Lissa, oh my god I forgot about her, I'm a horrible friend, how could I?! I need to find her, t-talk to her or something. She's going to hate me!"Rose was halfway out of her seat as she finished her rambling, Dimitri only rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Dimitri!"

"Relax Roza, she's fine. I'm sure Christian is being the perfect gentleman and will bring her down when they're ready. Now sit still, stop squirming and finish your breakfast"

Rose smacked him on the back of his head glaring daggers at him

"You are not the boss of me" Dimitri meet her eye with an amused look of his own, his pearly whites on full show, he leaned in close, his breath fanning the side of her cheek, taking her earlobe between his teeth, running a hand up her thigh and under her shirt, touching her bare skin, he whispered

"Are you sure about that Roza?" she couldn't help the moan or the hardening of her nipples when he touched her like this, the growl in his voice did things to her, something she´d never experienced with any other man in her life.

Dimitri started to kiss her neck, nipping, licking and sucking on certain places, forcing a louder moan to break from her lips. He was a master with his mouth, he could always make her hot with one touch of his lips on her skin, that tongue, Rose imagined it could do wonders in certain places and bring her the most intense pleasure, she had only dreamed of. He growled into her ear while his fingers traced the sensitive skin under her painfully aching breasts, she could feel the wetness pooling between her legs, she struggled to keep her moans to herself, Rose leaned her head to the side, giving Dimitri better access to her neck and he grinned.

In their short time together Dimitri had learned where to touch her if he wanted to make her lose some of her control over to him. He loved the smell of her skin, the softness of her hair between his fingers and the sound of her struggle not to completely combust on his lap in front of his men. Her small hands in his hair gripped it tighter, she couldn't hold her moan in anymore when the tip of his fingers slipped a little higher on her beautiful firm breast, brushing her hardened peak.

From the corner of his eye Dimitri saw at least three of the men adjust themselves while forcing their eyes to stay on anything other than the moaning woman in his lap. He loved knowing Rose was getting wetter by the second, it wouldn't be long until she was clawing at his chest to relieve the pain he was creating between her beautiful creamy thighs.

"Will the two of you be having sex in my kitchen regularly or will this be a one time occurrence?" Ivan´s voice hit Rose like a basket of freezing water, her eyes opened, her cheeks felt hot in embarrassment and something else she wouldn't say aloud.

"Hopefully we'll be having sex on every visible surface in this building. That's not going to be a problem for you is it?" Dimitri raised a brow at his friend still cupping Rose's breast underneath her shirt, leaned into the crook of her neck, bit it and pinched her nipple at the same time

"Oh god!" Rose moaned gripping his hand, digging her nails into his arm through the shirt to get him to release her stinging nipple.

"Dimitri stop!" She whimpered trying to pull his hand away, he kissed the spot he'd just bitten to sooth the skin, then he kissed her cheek and dragged his hand down her abdomen until his palm rested on her thigh.

Ivan studied the couple in front of him as Dimitri teased Rose, she was panting in in his lap, her chest heaved as she tried to get her breathing under control. Her cheeks were flushed most likely both from arousal and embarrassment, her eyes were still closed, her fingers fisting in Dimitri's hair. Ivan watched Rose pull his head close to hers, connecting their foreheads together. Dimitri was grinning triumphantly watching her not seeming to mind the rough hold she had in his hair.

Deciding to have a little fun with his adoptive brother he shrugged at Dimitri's earlier question before he answered

"No that won't be a problem, as longs as you don't mind knowing I'll be doing the same with Viktoria" then he took a sip of his coffee and waited for the explosions.

Counting in his head his smirk grew wider as he counted, Five… Dimitri froze. Four… his eyes turned into slits. Three…. his head turned to the side. Two… a flare of the nostrils. One… Dimitri glared at Ivan and growled

"Keep your fucking dick away from my sister or I will cut it off!"

Ivan smirked, he knew how to tick the reaper off. Talk about having sex with his baby sister and boom! He'd go off like fucking fireworks. Most of the men knew not to talk about any of Dimitri's sisters or his mother if they wanted to keep on living, so did Ivan, but he just had to poke a little.

"Now, now Dimitri, you know me and your sister sleep together. Pretty frequently as a matter of fact"

"Ivan, I'm warning you!" Dimitri growled louder this time, it made some of the men flinch, but Rose involuntarily moaned at the vibrations coming from his chest

"Please Dimitri, you have to stop doing that" she whimpered and buried her head in the crook of his neck, squeezing her thighs together, she was embarrassingly soaked between her legs.

Dimitri heard the need in her whimpers, he drew in a deep breath still glaring at Ivan smirking on the other side of the room. If he didn't have Rose in his lap, moaning and panting into his ear, he'd have jumped his friend and beat the shit out of him.

Dimitri was well aware of Ivan's relationship with his baby sister, he knew they slept together, but that still didn't mean he wanted to hear him talk about her like that, and he definitely didn't want the mental image his words gave him.

"You do not talk about my sister like that ever again!"

"Dimitri, don't growl. It...does things to me" Rose begged running her fingers through his hair.

"You should listen to your woman Dimitri, she's smarter that most of us here" Ivan mumbled to no one in particular, Dimitri gave him a final warning and Ivan knew that was the limit and he shouldn't push Dimitri further

"Ivan!"

Throwing his hands up in surrender he chuckled to himself, Rose was blushing furiously in Dimitri's lap and her hands were tangled in his hair. Dimitri had obviously gotten her very hot and bothered in just a few minutes. Ivan had never seen a woman respond so quickly to any man, not even Dimitri, the sexual tension between the two was so thick he could almost feel it suffocating him as he watched.

Rose had also managed to get more men, other than just Dimitri hard as rocks with her low panting, whimpers and moans.

Ivan needed to break the awkward mood in the room and he had just the thing to kill all sexual thoughts for both Rose and Dimitri

"So how's our lovely Natasha doing Dimitri?" Ivan thought Dimitri would be the one to freak and maybe hit I'm once or twice but he couldn't have been more wrong

"Why do you care ?! Are you sleeping with her too?! Can't keep it in your pants?! Fucking men all you think about is someone to fuck!" Rose was fuming as she hissed at Ivan and looked at every man in the room. None of the men expected such a big reaction from such a tiny woman and all conversation halted once again.

Dimitri should have known Ivan wouldn't stop, closing his eyes Dimitri took in a deep breath while Rose ranted on and on about men, it was best to just let her get it all out even if Dimitri would have to calm her down later.

"Let me tell you something Ivan!" Rose continued "as a woman who's been cheated on repeatedly, mind you, I know how it feels to know that the man you trust is sticking his his dick where it doesn't belong." Rose was standing now, her steps were forcefull and her face was contorted in anger as she grabbed Ivan's shirt and pulled him down to look her in the eye

"You listen and you listen to me very closely Ivan, I don't care how important or dangerous you are! I will make your life a living hell! You better hope to God that I don't find out that you cheated on Viktoria!" Rose didn't blink as she stared Ivan down

"I might not be as big and scary as the rest of you, but do not underestimate me" Rose showed him back against the fridge, shocking Ivan the most. Glaring hard at him One more time, she turned and stormed out of the room, her footsteps echoed through the house and a door being slammed made Dimitri sigh.

"Thank you Ivan, now you made her angry"

Flabbergasted Ivan looked at Dimitri who stood by the door with his arms crossed and a bored expression. When Ivan managed to speak again he sounded full of amazement

"She just threatened me."

"Yes she did. That will teach you not to aggravate her. Now if you'd excuse me I have to go deal with a very angry woman who is most likely breaking everything she can get her hands on"

When Dimitri got to his bedroom door he leaned his ear against it, listening for any sounds of danger. When he hear nothing he opened the door making his way in and closing it back behind him. Looking around the room he saw nothing out of place and no sign of Rose either. A movement by the balcony caught his eye, there she stood leaning against the railing, her head tilted towards the sky and her arms wrapped around herself.

She looked so small compared to everything around her. The wind blew her hair to one side exposing the curve of her neck in the morning light. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. The anger and pain he'd seen in her eyes when Ivan spoke about Tasha made his chest hurt in a way it never had before.

Dimitri didn't like seeing his Roza in pain, when she was hurting he was hurting and he hated this feeling of guilt. He had no idea where his Guilt was coming from, he hadn't done anything wrong.

Dimitri slid the balcony door open and stepped out into the morning light wrapping his arms around Rose's waist. He didn't say anything, he simply held her, letting her know he was there for her. They stood there for a few minutes not saying anything, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Blowing up like that, I don't deal with anger very well. I say things I shouldn't."

"You did nothing wrong"

"I threatened the man Dimitri. A mafia Boss if I may add"

"Let me tell you a little secret Roza. Ivan, just thinks he's the boss. What I say goes, no if's or but's about it. I make the rules, not Ivan"

"Does he know that?"

"Yes, he does" Dimitri chuckled "Now how about I make you feel better mhmm?"

Rose smirked tilting her head to the side giving Dimitri better access to lick the line from her shoulder to her ear in one long lick, goosebumps appeared on her skin and her nipples peeked under her shirt rubbing against the soft fabric, her nipples were so sensitive and her thighs clenched together when she felt herself getting wetter.

"Would you like a long bath, or maybe a full body massage" Dimitri started kneading her shoulders and kissing her neck.

"How about you take me to bed and we'll see where it goes from there?"

"I might have something in mind to make you relax completely" Dimitri bit her earlobe, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off her feet, Rose let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a squeal.

Dimitri didn't stop kissing her or nipping at her neck and shoulder when he walked her to the foot of the bed and set her back on her feet turning her around to face him. Rose stood there with a smile on her face just looking at him, Dimitri's smile was predatory and hungry, yet somehow it still held all the love and affection he had for the woman standing in front of him. She looked so natural, her hair all over the place, cheeks pink and a smile so wide he worried her cheeks were going to hurt.

Dimitri let his eyes trail from her face, down her body and back up again. Dimitri trailed his knuckle down the side of her face, Rose leaned into his touch never taking her eyes off his face. Slowly Dimitri let his hands start roaming her body, running them down the sides of her breasts drawing out a long moan from her throat and she had to grab a hold of his waist for balance.

"You´re so beautiful" his voice was low and deep sending tingles all around her body, her nipples were so hard it was almost painful.

"Dimitri, please" her voice was breathy and full of need, her insides were on fire and her legs were shaking. Lifting the hem of her shirt Dimitri's fingers touched the bare skin on her abdomen, then they traveled up and over her chest until she was naked above the waist and in dire need of his touch.

"Please what?" Dimitri loosened the string on the sweats she was wearing while he whispered in her ear, her fingers tightened on his waist whimpering "please..touch me"

"Touch you? Where should I touch you?" he asked trailing his fingers up and down the inside of her thigh always stopping right before he could feel the heat of her core

"Dimitri!" it came out as a low growl she spoke, her patience was wearing and he was enjoying the look of need in her eyes as she glared at him.

"Where should I touch you Roza?" there was a glint of mischief in his eyes and he stopped moving his finger keeping it still on the middle of her quivering thigh. Her need was too much for these games of his, Rose grabbed his hand forcing him to cup her dripping sex, she moaned at the contact and threw her head back.

"Here! Touch me here!" her nipples were aching for his mouth, He nuzzled against her, his lips on her neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to her earlobe, she sighed, as he worked his fingers against the slick seam, finally he pushed one finger into her feeling the slickness of her tight core. They kissed, first lightly, then more urgently, his tongue in her mouth, her hips tilted against his, her breasts against his chest. Her tongue fluttered against his, and his free hand was wrapped around the softness of her hair pulling her mouth closer to his.

her nipples were aching for his mouth, He nuzzled against her, his lips on her neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to her earlobe, she sighed, as he worked his fingers against the slick seam, finally he pushed one finger into her feeling the slickness of her tight core. They kissed, first lightly, then more urgently, his tongue in her mouth, her hips tilted against his, her breasts against his chest. Her tongue fluttered against his, and his free hand was wrapped around the softness of her hair pulling her mouth closer to his.

"You like that?" Dimitri whispered as they broke apart for a breath

"Yes, god yes!"

"My name Roza!, god has nothing to do with this"

"Yes Dimitri, I like that! Don't stop!"

"I haven't even started yet" he growled, abruptly he drew back his finger from her pussy, her sound of protest made him chuckle and then he drew his soaking wet finger to his mouth and sucked off all her juices, she was so wet his knuckles were glistening. Humming at her taste he never broke eye contact, she was sweet and he couldn't wait to taste more of her, pulling his fingers out of his mouth he pulled his shirt over his head throwing it over his shoulder not caring one bit where it would end up, then he loosened his sweats, let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them and kicking them away with foot.

he growled, abruptly he drew back his finger from her pussy, her sound of protest made him chuckle and then he drew his soaking wet finger to his mouth and sucked off all her juices, she was so wet his knuckles were glistening. Humming at her taste he never broke eye contact, she was sweet and he couldn't wait to taste more of her, pulling his fingers out of his mouth he pulled his shirt over his head throwing it over his shoulder not caring one bit where it would end up, then he loosened his sweats, let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them and kicking them away with his foot.

Grabbing her by the waist he lifted her off her feet again, kissed her harshly and threw her on the bed, she squealed landing with a soft thud and her breast jiggling on the way. Dimitri was smirking, his hands on his hips in a power pose looking down at her stark naked body and her jiggling breasts. He looked like a predator observing his prey before going for the kill, that look on his face made Rose squirm and writhe on the bed under his gaze.

Slowly he made his way up the bed until he held himself right above her staring deep into her eyes, he didn't need words to tell her how he felt she saw it all in his eyes. For a split second his gaze was soft and loving, but then it turned into the animalistic gaze she loved on him. His mouth hovered just above hers while his voice trailed to a whisper

"I'm going to make you cum on my face repeatedly, and you're going to be screaming so loud every person in this house will run up those stairs to see if I´m torturing you. And I will...In a good way of course"

before she could answer he kissed across her chest from one breast to the other, His lips wrapped around her nipple, his cheeks hollowing slowly, his seduction subdued. The tender suckling felt so good she gasped and arched into his hand. He caressed her side from breast to hip and back again, over and over, gentling her as her heart raced wildly.

"Dimitri…"

He kissed down to her navel and then moved lower, his hair caressing her stomach tickling her as he settled between her legs spreading them wide, he kissed inside one knee, and then across to the other, and up, back and forth, and at the end of each kiss he gave a little upward lick with his tongue, up lick, lick, lick, back and forth, moving closer and closer to where her thighs meet.

"Ahh.."

He held her open and nuzzled her clit, then with his skillful tongue he kissed between her legs, rubbing, nudging, poking her legs twisted around his head and shoulders desperately, Rose bucked her hips moaning his name like a bitch in heat before he bit down on her little nub and she screamed and cursed him

"Yes, fuck..fuck yes, Dimitri!"

His light, teasing licks through her cleft and the fluttering dips into her trembling sex took her to the edge of insanity along with him pinching her already hard nipples with one hand and holding her down with the other. Her head was thrashing from side to side and her legs clenched around his head trying to close them, the sensation was too much for her

"No, stop, I can't - I can´t "

Her back bowed off the bed. Hoarse pleas left her lips and she fisted his hair in her fingers trying to pull his head away from between her legs, she hadn´t even orgasmed and it was already too much for her. His tongue was too much and he wouldn't stop. He had promised her a pleasurable torture session and Dimitri was a man of his word. Her fingers in his hair tugging lit something in him and he became ravenous, lips, tongue and teeth. He was like a man starved, his fingers tightened around her thigh and her nipple.

"Dimitri No more, please! I can't ahhh…"

He chuckled sending vibrations throughout her body and sending her so far over the edge she was at the point of blacking out, her eyes got teary and her fingers dug into his scalp one more time as she screamed her out her orgasm, she tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge he continued feasting on her, it was endless her head was spinning and she her body was glistening with sweat. She screamed and screamed bloody murder crying asking him to please stop, her body couldn't take much more.

When her legs started shaking uncontrollably Dimitri finally eased up on her, his licks became slower and slower until he´d cleaned up her release with his tongue. With a final kiss to her center he pulled her legs down from his shoulders placing them on the bed. Rose lay there breathing hard, shaking every few seconds with little aftershocks from her mind blowing orgasm.

She looked like a goddess, her hair fanned out on the pillows, her dark locks against the white pillowcases, her golden skin shining with perspiration and her bare chest rising and falling, her eyes were closed and the rest of her body was limp.

"Roza, you alive?" his voice sounded rather amused and Rose's only reply was a small humm. Dimitri climbed up the bed hovering over her face, he kissed her cheeks then her nose and finally her lips, Rose managed to kiss him back only barely her body and her mind both exhausted. Dimitri was kissing her all over her face when there was a loud knock on the door, or rather it sounded like someone was about to break down the door.

Not even bothering to cover up Dimitri opened the door, careful not to open the door to much, he didn't want Rose's naked body on display for any of the men standing outside his room, guns raised and on high alert. He leaned into the door, his hand above his head holding the door open while he swept his palm over his mouth wiping away the rest of Rose of his face but not the smirk he couldn't hide when he asked in a low gruff voice

"Can I help you?" Ivan cleared his throat when he saw the smirk on his brother's face and realized their mistake

"We heard screaming, a lot of screaming. Murder like screaming. You two alright? Is - she alright?" Dimitri smirked even wider then he turned his head to look at Rose laying on the bed still naked and on display, her breathing had steadied but he knew she was still awake, he could feel her eyes on his back and ass

"You alright baby? The men are worried about your well being" Rose smiled a saucy smile when she spoke loud enough for the men in the hallway to hear

"I'm perfect" Dimitri winked at her then turned back towards his men, some looked rather uncomfortable with his total display of his body, Dimitri didn't mind at all.

"See she's perfect. Anything else I can do for you or can I go back to my woman now?" Ivan seemed to shake out of his trance and gave Dimitri a nod

"You heard it, she's fine let's leave them to it shall we" then he walked down the stairs like his ass was on fire. Dimitri

then he walked down the stairs like his ass was on fire. Dimitri chuckled, if he didn't know Ivan like he did he´d think Ivan had never seen a naked man before. The men left one by one until only two were left, Dimitri should have know Vlad would stay to make sure she was absolutely alright but seeing Boris standing beside Vlad with his arms crossed over his chest surprised him.

"Yes? Anything else?"

Boris was the one who spoke first "She might be your woman but she is family now" then Vlad spoke leaving the unsaid words hanging in the air "If anything happens to that woman.." then they walked away.

It looked like Rose had a few more brothers to hover over her from now on. Dimitri smirked at the thought. Yeah, she was his woman and he was going to make love to her all through the night.

Which he did.

* * *

 ** _Review or/and send me a PM :D I love hearing from you guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D_**

 ** _\- Lovetwist98_**


	13. The Past,Present & Future

_This chapter is a backstory filler and will hopefully clear some things up. Thank you guest who made me aware of the need for a little backstory._

 _ **WARNING :** This chapter is highly **UNEDITED** so be nice, I will edit the whole story at some point but it´s 01:40 at night and i really wanted to get the chapter out there. _

_I hope you enjoy and that you´ll tell me what you think about how this is going :D_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13,_**

 ** _The Past, present & future_**

Her body was still numb from the night before when she woke, her head on Dimitri's chest and his hand palming her ass in his sleep, his fingers tightening when she moved in his arms and his brows furrowed further when she pulled the duvet away from his body smiling to herself. She loved watching him doing anything, anything at all. How he moved so gracefully for a man his size and build, the tattoos on his body told his story, the story she had yet to be told. Sure she knew some parts of it but not the whole story from beginning to now. She wanted to know more about him and she hoped he wanted to know more about her as well.

"I hope there is a good reason for my ass being frozen" Rose yelped in surprise at the sound of Dimitri's gruff voice, her heartbeat sped up and she placed a hand on her chest as she tried to calm down her breathing. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, but when she opened them again she noticed one of Dimitri's eyes was open and his mouth was pulled up in a sly smirk.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack" Rose growled playfully and pinched his nipple, only making Dimitri smirk even wider as if he hadn't even felt her fingers.

"Then don't make me freeze my ass off and will be just fine, besides if you want to look you just have to ask" In one swift movement Dimitri had rolled over her holding her hands above her head in a tight hold and smirking down at her scolding face, the sudden movement resulted in the duvet to fall all the way off his body so now he hovered above her butt naked as the day he was born and enjoying every second of it.

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you Mr. Belikov" She smirked up at him before she deliberately let her eyes trail from his eyes and down his body, roaming over his rock hard chest and abdomen until she was met with the sight of his already erect cock rubbing up against her inner thigh.

"Mr. Belikov… I like that. How about you address me like that from now on mhmm?" Dimitri ground his hips into her own as he spoke making her wet all over again, making her moan at the friction.

"How about you wear a pink tutu for a week and I'll consider it? Mhmm, how do you like that idea?" Rose said in her sweetest voice fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

Scoffing, Dimitri ran his nose along her neck and nibbled on her earlobe, whispering in her ear

"How about no!"

"S-see, both of those suggestions sound just as stupid" she managed to say with only a hint of a stutter, he was gently biting the skin and leaving hot open mouthed kisses all over her neck down towards her needy nipples waiting for his attention.

"Alright, you don't have to call me Mr. Belikov all the time. But I think you should know just how hard those words coming from your sexy little mouth make me" the tip of his cock brushed her still sensitive clit, her back arched if the bed into his chest, making him chuckle and gently bite down on her left nipple.

"Ahh...fuck, Dimitri" Rose gasped and tried closing her legs, but his masculine thighs held her open as he continued rocking slowly up and down stroking her clit.

"Mr. Belikov, Roza. Say it and I'll stop torturing your sensitive little clit and run us a bath. Just have to say it once...come on you know you want to" Dimitri egged her on never stopping his rhythmic movement, her eyes were closed and her head was thrashing back and forth on the pillow, her hair was a mess and her knuckles were white under his grip.

"Please…Mr. Belikov ...please, oh fuck it's so good!" She sounded like a cat in heat, her voice was a few pitches higher and her breathing labored.

"Mhmm, see that wasn't so hard now was it?" Dimitri chuckled in her ear, then he freed one of her hands placing two of his own fingers into his mouth sucking then slowly sliding them down her body, until he reached her soaking wet core, where he slowly circled his fingers around her hardened nub spreading her wetness all around until he felt her leg shake uncontrollably and her fingers fisted in his hair pulling his face to hers.

She smashed their lips together as his fingers circled faster and faster and faster until she finally found her realise with a moan and a bite to his lower lip. Her fingers holding onto his head for dear life as she rose off the bed grinding her pussy harder into his fingers. When she was finally spent her body went limp, appear from the little aftershocks running through her.

Dimitri kissed her nose, then he brought his soaking fingers into his mouth sucking off all of her juices, he loved the taste of her, she was like a drug to him he just couldn't get enough. Realising his fingers with a pop he stroked her cheek with a smile then he kissed her softly

"I'll go run us a bath while you catch your breath"

Rose gave a small satisfied sigh not moving a muscle as he rose from the bed and turned the on the faucet, making sure the water was at the right temperature. When the tub was almost full he strolled back into the bedroom were rose was now sitting upright in all her naked glory, her hair all over the place and her cheeks and chest lightly flushed.

Bending down Dimitri cupped her face and kissed her again tenderly. After a few moments of kissing Dimitri pulled her up by her thighs, Rose was quick to catch on and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Cupping her ass, Dimitri held her close to his chest and walked them both into the bathroom where he gently placed her down into the warmth of the tub, then got in himself sitting behind her with spread legs and pulled her between them.

"Dimitri, how old are you?" Rose asked smiling at the fact that she didn't know how old her Russian hit man and liver was.

"I'll be turning 31 in a few months, why do you ask?" He sounded amused as he spoke and started to run his fingers through her damp hair

"I just realized I had no idea how old you are" Closing her eyes Rose tilted her head back enjoying the head massage he was giving her.

"You think I'm old?" He chuckled

"I think you're perfect" her answer sounded like a purr

"Good. Is there anything else you'd like to know about me?"

"Well, I was wondering how you have gone to prison a couple of times and graduated from college, have a chain of hotels and managed to get married in such a short time" Dimitri stayed silent a little longer than Rose found comfortable

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just curious, but it´s your life and I don't need to know anything you don't want me to" Rose wanted to make sure he knew she wasn't going to pressure him into telling her if he didn't feel comfortable with it, it was his past and she knew life had been rough on him. She just wanted to know him a little better.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just…" he sighed "I don't want to frighten you away. I don't want anything in my past to prevent the future I want with you" he sounded so vulnerable, scared even. Turning her head to the side she met his eye and made sure he was looking at her when she spoke

"I don't care what you did or have to do, this is your life and I really don't mind as long as you always come back to me in one peace. I won't run Dimitri. I can't do that to myself or to you. I want a future with you and neither mine or your past is going to change that" Rose stroked the side of his face, running her fingers over the stubble on his jaw loving the tickling sensation it gave her.

"You're so beautiful. What did I do to deserve you?" Dimitri kissed the palm of her hand closing his eyes and preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Alright. When I was about to turn 16 I saw my uncle trying to force himself on Sonja, my sister, she was about 14 I think, he was staying with us for a few weeks for some reason. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep, or so I thought, I heard Sonja quietly crying in the next room, the walls were very thin. So I got out of bed and I tried to be as quiet as I could, but when I opened her bedroom door and saw that old bastard practically laying on top of her and moving his hand under her shirt, I just lost it.

I blacked out for sometime but the next thing I remember is sitting in a jail cell handcuffed with blood covered hands and three officers standing outside watching me. That's the first time I went to prison, I was 16 and I had beat my uncle to death. The neighbors called the police because everyone had been screaming in the house."

Dimitri's hands were still running through her hair but his eyes were trained on the mirror in front of them. Rose could see the memory running through his head as he spoke. Rose took one of his hands out of her hair, effectively pulling him out of his own head and look at her as she laced their fingers together on her chest. Dimitri cleared his throat before he continued.

"That's where I got my first five or six tattoos. I was big for my age and the other prisoners thought I was at least nineteen, so some of them felt the need to put me in my place and make sure I knew who was in charge at the time. I got beat up pretty bad, a few broken ribs couple of black eyes but I was quick to adjust to the prison life. I meet a few guys who trained me and taught me how to fight, apparently, my father, Ivan's father and Christian's father knew some people in there and they made sure I was taken care of and didn't get into too much trouble."

"Wait how did they manage to do that?" Rose asked with a furrowed brow

"Well, the were, are a part of the Bratva. I had no idea and neither did Ivan or Christian. I found out when I left prison for the first time at eighteen, I was stronger and more disciplined, I got out on good behavior. Well, that's what's written in my file at least.

The minute I walked out through those gates I was grabbed and thrown into a van, I had no idea who the hell it was or where I was going but I knew the best choice was to go with it. I had a bag over my head, I couldn't see anything but I heard the four men around me talking.

They were surprised I didn't fight back and one of them called me weak and spit at my feet, I didn't do or say anything. We drove for maybe forty minutes before we stopped and I walked into something like a warehouse, where I was pushed into a chair, the bag pulled off my head and I saw my father sitting in front of me.

Long story short, I was trained day and night. I learned how to stand all types of torture, water, fire, loss of air, beating that kind of torture. I can stand torture for a very long time, without making a sound or passing out. It was painful and very difficult but I made it through. My father, along with his friends thought me how to kill, torture and inflict injuries in the least amount of time or for a long period of time."

"So that's your first prison sentence, but you went to prison three times right?" Rose asked as she ran her fingers over his palm loving the feeling of his skin underneath her fingertips.

"I have been in prison twice but served three sentences. The second time I went I killed a group of men who were selling teenage girls into sex slavery. I was supposed to be the one to pay for them, however, I found out later that it was only a test. When I saw how young and innocent those girls were, I saw my sisters. I didn't hesitate to turn around and cut open their throats till they bled out. The girls were safe and ran when I told them to but I had failed the test and I had to be punished for the loss 'product' as they called it.

I am a lot of things, but I won't be a human trafficker. My dad was the one who called the police, they arrested me again I got two sentences three years each, it wasn't long but time in prison goes past slowly.

The same men I'd met in my first prison term where still there and my father had talked to them secretly and asked them to keep an eye on me. He didn't want to punish me but it was the law. There I for the rest of my tattoos.

I was twenty-three when I got out the second time, but I had sixteen more lives on my hands, Bastards all of them but human beings.

I took the first flight out to New York where I knew Ivan was living, took my mama and my sisters with me, there was no way in hell I was leaving them behind. Made some changes to my record, got into college where I met Adrian, he was my roommate. We were never that close but I told him my name and only the need to know. I meet Tasha through him, we got along fine, we went on a few dates and one thing led to another six months later we were married at the courthouse. I was working as a hired hit man for some of my father´s old contacts and some of Ivan's. I haven't spoken to my father since I was arrested, my mama had had some contact but I try not to stick my nose in her business.

After I graduated I took over some of Ivan's hotels, a few months later I bought him out and now I own a chain of them. The one in Seattle is run by me and my family the rest is taken care of by trusted friends or acquaintances. I oversee everything of course but I live here so I oversee the hotels in the city and nearby cities.

So what do you think? You going to run away?"

Rose looked up at his questioning face, searching for something. His face was blank but his eyes were pleading for her not to break his heart. Rose let go of his hand and stood on her feet, she heard Dimitri chuckle a dark chuckle like he knew she was going to leave him. His eyes were narrowed into slits as he looked at her, Rose rolled her eyes and turned to face him. She glared back at him for a few seconds before she smiled and straddled him placing one knee on each side of his legs and ran her fingers through his hair.

Dimitri let out a shaken sigh when she placed her forehead in his and hugging him to her, Dimitri, in turn, grabbed her hips keeping her still.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you. And I have to say, I'm actually pretty offended that you think I would"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you because of the things I've done or will do in the future" his thumbs were making slow circles on her hips in that soothing way he did, and her fingers were slowly massaging his neck.

"And you won't" Rose stroked his cheek and kissed him slowly. Rose knew that this was the time to tell Dimitri her own history, get it off her chest and move on. "I think it's only fair I tell you about me."

"You don't have to, Roza" Dimitri kissed her cheeks

"I want to. I dated this guy for a couple of years ago, I meet him in high school and we started dating. At first, he was really good to me, sent me goodnight and good morning texts every day, brought me flowers and gave me gifts. But when I got into law school he changed, school took a lot of time away from me and I didn't have time to do the things we did with him. So one night, I was studying for a test and he came to my apartment.

He had just finished work at the bar and he was pretty drunk, he came up behind me and started stroking my shoulders, my neck and then he started kissing me. I told him to stop but he just ignored me and he became more aggressive, at one point he grabbed my hair and pulled my head backward, it hurt, really hurt but when he grabbed my neck and told me to get on the bed and take my clothes off, I was scared. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed his arm and dug my nails into it. That only made it worse and he tightened the grip on my neck and slapped me, I can still feel the sting of the slap." Rose placed a palm on her own cheek at the memory

"That night was the worst night of my life after he beat me like a sack of rotten apples he told me about all the women he was sleeping with and had been sleeping with since we meet. He told me I was just a plaything to him and it didn't really matter what happened to me because I was just a silly little girl who didn't know how to make a man happy. The words probably hurt more than all of the physical stuff" she avoided making eye contact with Dimitri as she spoke, even if it had happened years ago she still felt the all the shame it had brought on her.

"But the very worst part would be that the reason I´d been acting so weird was that, I was pregnant. He didn't know that and I'm happy he didn't. I lost my baby when he kicked me and threw me down the stairs, where he left me bleeding and losing my baby" she had tears in her eyes but she did nothing to wipe them away, Dimitri hadn't said a word the whole time but he never stopped making circles on her hips.

"I don't think I moved for hours, I just lay there bleeding. I knew I´d miscarried, I remember the pain but I didn't move, I just wanted to die. I remember Ian calling my name, he had a key for emergencies, when he saw me his face turned white and he cried. My brothers never cry, especially Ian. I think it broke something in him seeing me like that, his hands were shaking when he sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug all of him was shaking. We just sat there, crying. I don't think I've ever cried like that in my entire life.

I´d been beaten up in every sense of the word and I´d lost the baby. I remember holding onto Ian when It all sunk in, I remember screaming and sobbing like a baby. The man I'd thought I was in love with had just beat me, told me I was worthless and killed my baby,

When we finally stopped crying he called an ambulance, and I was brought to the hospital where I was told what I already knew, my body was broken in a few places and I wasn't going to be a mother. I fell asleep and when I woke up Ian was sitting by my bed, his fists bruised and covered in blood, he didn't look the same, it's my fault he is the way he is, all silent and unsocial. He doesn't trust anyone but our family,

He still hasn't told me what he did but I know my ex walks with a limp and his face had to be reconstructed by a plastic surgeon. I know because he came to my office one time, he held a gun to Lissa's head threatening to kill her if she didn't let him in. so she did, she didn't want to but she did what she had to do. So when the door to my office opened he let her go and locked the door when she ran out, he stood there pointing a gun at me and I did nothing, I just stared at him. He shot a few rounds around the room to get my attention, one almost hit me.

He didn't get to do anything else because Baba, Aidan and a group of security guard came in and then he was gone and I haven't seen him since."

"So, should I leave?" Rose whispered hugging herself tightly. She was so scared he'd tell her to leave, she didn't know if she could. She was in love with this man.

When he didn't say anything and his fingers stopped moving, Rose took it as a yes, grabbing the sides of the tub avoiding any physical contact with the love of her life she tried to hold in the sob in her throat.

"Don't you move another step!" Dimitri said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back down into his chest and hugging her close, half of the water from the tub was now on the floor, neither one of them cared. All Dimitri wanted was to hold his woman and never let her go. She´d been through so much in such a short time and he was amazed at how strong she was.

"I love you Roza" Dimitri said and kissed her hair and stroking her back, she was shivering in his arms and he didn't know if it was from all the memories or because of what he said. If she didn't say it back, he would be okay with it. He didn't mind waiting as long as he needed. However when she started sobbing and wrapped her arms around his neck he knew she loved him too,

"I love you too Dimitri, I love you so much" her tears of sorrow and fear turned into one´s of happiness and relief, her arms tightened around him like a snake and her legs soon followed wrapping around his naked body.

"Let's go back to bed moya lyubov, I just want to hold you" Dimitri kissed her tears away and stroked her hair away from her face. She was the most beautiful woman he´d ever laid eyes on and he didn't know how he´d gotten so lucky to have met her and hold her in his arms.

Rose nodded, allowing him to help her get to her feet and dry her off with a fluffy white towel. When both of them were dry, Dimitri took her hand lacing their fingers together and kissing it softly. Dimitri placed a palm on her lower back as he pulled her closer to his body and kissed her on the mouth softly and lovingly. Slowly he guided her back to bed and pulled the duvet over them both, Dimitri placed his chin on the top of her head and pulled her body closer by the hip until there was no space between them.

"Sleep now, we can stay in bed as long as you want and I'll hold you just like this as often and as long as you need. I love you Moya khrabraya zhenshchina" Rose relaxed at the sound of his voice and slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man she loved and the man who loved her.

* * *

Moya lyubov - my love

Moya khrabraya zhenshchina - my brave woman

* * *

Tell me all your thoughts and desires and I´ll do my best to make them a reality

 ** _( if it fits of course ;) )_**

 ** _\- Lovetwist98_**


	14. Poker night

**_Hello everyone, I´m sorry this took so long but the chapter is finally here. However, it is on the shorter side but it gives you a little insight into the mindset Of the Mazur family. I have been struggling with writers block, crazy work hours, celebrating the fact that I got into law school and to top it all off my computer started acting up X(_**

 ** _I hope you like the chapter and I would love it if you could leave a review telling me your thoughts and Ideas for upcoming chapters._**

 ** _Love you all,_** ** _yours truly_**

 **- _Lovetwist98_**

* * *

 ** _(WARNING: UNEDITED)_**

 ** _Chapter 14, Poker night_**

Every Thursday night for five years the Mazur men had played poker at the old family home, Janine would leave to meet up with her friends or have their daughter come over so her boys could have some time together and the two women could bond.

Both her and Abe loved nothing more than their children, they had been young when Aidan was born and it had been hard for them both. Abe had worked his ass off to make their life as good as it could be, then after his other two sons had been born he´d made his way to the top of his friend´s Bratva and then when his daughter had been born they were rich, filthy rich and Abe was proud of his work.

He loved being a father and he would do anything for his children. He was a good father, he made sure he was always home for dinner and he was the one to always read a story for his children before the went to bed, in all his life as a father he had missed three nights, three nights he would never get back and it had been hard on him to miss those nights.

He taught his sons to play football, soccer, basketball and baseball. He had made sure to raise his son´s to behave like gentlemen and made sure they always respected their mother and all women in general, she had been the one to bring them into this world and they were never allowed to forget that.

This Thursday night all three brothers were unusually quiet, Ian was always quiet but his brothers weren't, they always had something to say. However as the sat in their father's poker room they didn't say a word, it made Abe curious to know what was going inside those thick head of theirs. Abe shuffled the cards in his hands looking between his three boys, assessing them one by one studying their body language.

All of them were somewhere else, Cameron was staring at the amber liquid in his glass slightly frowning, Ian was staring at the table lost in thought and Aidan was twisting one of his rings repeatedly around his finger as his jaw ticked from time to time.

"All right, what's going through those heads? It's very unnerving how quiet you all are." Abe said as he dealt each one a hand

"Nothing, just tired" Aidan shrugged twisting the ring around his pinky finger a little more forcefully.

"Don't bullshit me boy, I know you too well. I know there's something on all of your minds and I'd like to know what it is and if there is anything I could possibly assist you with" Abe scolded his oldest as he finished dividing the cards to each son.

"How well do you know this Belikov ?" Cameron grumbled to his father with a raised brow and a hint of a frown. Cameron didn't like any man around his little sister especially not a man like Dimitri Belikov, he was dangerous and somewhat of a loose cannon according to his father.

"Dimitri Belikov is the son of an old friend, and I trust him as much as I trust each of my own children. He's a good man, but I do not recommend getting on his bad side he will either kill you or make you wish you were dead" Abe spoke in a very firm tone of voice making sure he meet each soon with eye contact.

"And you think it's safe for our little sister, your daughter if I may add, to have a relationship with this man, that we know nothing about and have only met once or twice" Aidan didn't like the thought of his sister hanging around someone he couldn't handle. Dimitri Belikov was a big bastard, and there was only a slight chance that he and his brothers could do any damage to that man if needed.

"Dimitri is a lot of things Aidan Merak Mazur, but a danger to your sister is not one of them. I doubt there is a safer place for her to be than beside that man, you all saw how he looked at your sister." Abe´s voice was a little deeper than normal and it took on that tone he always used on his sons as children. All three brothers nodded in agreement reluctantly but they knew they should listen to their father.

"I think he will do anything to keep her safe, I think he's utterly in love with your sister. And may god help anyone who tries to harm her. As long as he's by her side we can be sure she's safe." Abe finally said and took a swig off his scotch loving the burning feeling in his throat. He knew his boys had always been overprotective of their sister and it had only gotten worse after that fucker beat her and made her face one of the most horrifying experiences a woman could go through.

His daughter was a strong woman like her mother but she was also more vulnerable than she let people to believe. She was surrounded by men, worked in a mostly male dominant position and she was better than most of the lawyers he had met in his life. She was and would always be his little girl. Abe smiled at the memory of her birth remembering it like it was yesterday.

" _This is the last time you will ever stick your overly fertile dick in me again, you hear me Ibrahim?! Never again !" Janine screamed at the top of her lungs as the doctor told her to push for hopefully the last time. She had been pushing for what felt like years, every part of her body was hurting, especially one particular part. Her hospital gown was sticking to her body, as was her hair as she kept pushing with all her might she needed to get this baby out of her._

" _You're doing so good Janine, just one more little push and you'll have your baby in your arms" the doctor encouraged from between her legs, earning him a harsh glare from Janine._

 _Janine had had enough of this bullshit and as she pushed with every ounce of energy she had left, gripping Abe´s hand and screaming as loud as she could, not caring about anything but getting her baby out. Finally after a few more agonizing pushes there was a loud cry, and Janine sighed in relief as she sank into the hospital bed, her chest heaving and her eyes closing in exhaustion._

" _Congratulations, you have a beautiful little girl" the doctor said smiling "would you like to cut the cord Mr. Mazur ?" Abe nodded and did as he was instructed after kissing his wife´s hand and forehead._

 _Janine had already given him three sons and he had been sure he would be having another Mazur boy and he couldn't be happier. However, having a girl made him happier than he ever thought he could be, she was tiny. Much smaller than her brothers had been and her hair was thicker than any of his sons. Her screams were as loud as her mother´s had been when she birthed their daughter and screamed bloody murder. He was so happy. He had a little girl, his little Rosemarie._

Abe smiled to himself, looking at the cards in his hands. His children were his world and he was so proud of all four of them, they had all made a name for themselves and were happy in their personal lives. Girlfriends, wives and a boyfriend if Abe wasn't being too hopeful, all he wanted was for his daughter to be happy and if Dimitri was the key to her happiness he stood behind both Dimitri and his daughter until he thought one or both of them would be hurt.

* * *

Since it was poker night for the boys, Rose made an effort to meet up with her mother as much as possible. Her mother was her best friend, loving but strict. She always knew what Rose needed and always told her the truth even if it hurt. Her mother never held back, she didn't care if she was harsh or even plain rude. Mama, knows best. That's what she always said and to a certain extent it was true.

Rose and her mother sat on the couch at her mother's home while the boys played their game of poker, both had a glass of wine as they talked about life and work, like they did ever so often. Janine had just finished a new building blueprint and her office had just gotten a new software update, which made Rose laugh at her mother's giddiness.

When Rose turned unorthodoxly quiet her mother studied her face with a raised brow and pursed lips. She was quiet. When Janine was silent Rose knew she would have to spill on whatever question her mother would ask, her mother was not a woman who took no for an answer. Much like her own daughter.

"Rosemarie, is there something you´d like to tell me?" Janine asked taking a sip from her glass staring her daughter in the eye, her green eyes were so penetrating Rose had a hard time looking away.

"No, not that I can think of" Rose said before clearing her throat and looking at the content of her glass avoiding her mother's eyes as well as she could.

"Lying to your mother Rosemarie? We taught you better than that" Janine said smirking, she knew she had her daughter, Rose could never handle a guilt trip from her mother.

"Fine" Rose whined throwing her head back and sighing "there's this guy" Rose began before her mother quickly interjected with a forceful nod and a wave of the hand

"Dimitri Belikov, your brothers haven't stopped talking about how he keeps undressing you with his eyes" Janine chuckled "they all seemed a little annoyed at the thought of you naked with the big bad Russian"

"Mom!" Rose exclaimed with a loud gasp and wide eyes as she looked at her mother in horror

"What?! It's true. Aidan looked like he was going to throw up " Janine laughed at the look on her daughter's face

"God does anyone in this family know how to stay out of my ass!" Rose said right before chugging the rest of her wine in one gulp. She loved her mother dearly, but she could be a little too much at times.

"Oh come on, tell your mama what's wrong."

"Fine, I really like him mom" Rose smiled as she thought about Dimitri "but he's still married, I'm his divorce lawyer for crying out loud. I really like him and he likes me but I feel like I'm setting myself up for disappointment"

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, I guess I´ve just been disappointed so many times and I don't want to go through that again, I can't go through that again"

"Are you happy baby?" Janine asked studying her daughter

"Yeah, I am" Rose smiled "he makes me happy mama. Really happy"

"Then go for it, you deserve to be happy Rose and if this man makes you happy I think you shouldn't let the past control your happiness. I´ve only met Dimitri a few times but I think he could be really good for you Rosemarie."

"He's still married though, isn't that just wrong? I slept with a married man mom, I feel like a damn home wrecker"

"Did you sleep with him before or after you became his lawyer?" her mother asked

"After" Rose admitted

"Then it's perfectly fine, it means he didn't leave his wife for you and therefor you aren´t a homewrecker. So make that man yours and don't let the fear of being hurt ruin possibly the best thing that could ever happen to you. I know I wouldn´t" her mother spoke bluntly and didn't hold back, holding back wasn't her style.

"Sometimes I really hate that you're always right" Rose sighed smiling at her mother

"Mother knows best. You can invite him to your father's birthday dinner next weekend, I think it would be good for him to meet the family"

"Isn't that a little too soon?" Rose asked skeptically and a little anxious. Would Dimitri come to meet her family in such a short time, he might. But could she put him through that, meeting her family staying over for dinner with her brothers was not something she imagined he would be looking forward to.

"Nonsense, he'll have to get used to us at some point if you stay with him, so why not start now." Janine said smirking and looking rather pleased with herself

"I'll think about it" Rose finally sighed

"You do that darling"

* * *

After telling their children goodbye Abe and Janine headed to bed. Abe following the same routine he did every night, walking around the house trying every door and every window, seeing if any were open before he made sure the security system was on before he made his way to their bedroom where his wife was brushing her teeth.

Janine had alway been the most beautiful woman in his eyes, she was the love of his life and she had been since he was sixteen and she fourteen. Her beautiful red hair and her sparkling green eyes that could always see right through him. He loved her.

When he closed their bedroom door he heard his wife in the bathroom as she brushed her teeth and hair. He loved when she had no makeup on because he could see each and every freckle on her face.

"The boys are worried about Rose" Abe stated as he walked into the bathroom linked to their bedroom and proceeded to brush his own teeth.

"Worried about Rose or the man she is currently involved with?" Janine asked with a mouth full of toothpaste and her toothbrush.

Abe chuckled "Both I suppose, did she say anything to you?" he asked before sticking a toothbrush in his mouth

Sighing Janine whipped her mouth and answered "she's afraid she's going to be disappointed again. I told her to hold on to him and I suggested she invite him to your birthday dinner this weekend, introduce him to the family"

"You work fast, I doubt our sons will be happy about that" Abe said walking after her into their closet

"They'll just have to deal with it. They should be happy for her, I think she's in love with the man but too stubborn to admit it"

"They've only known each other for a short period of time Janie, do you really think she's in love with him?" Making their way to the bed Abe and his wife snuggled under the covers, be pulling her close to his body relaxing into the bed he waited for her answer.

"I do. She lit up when we talked about him and I haven't seen her smile so wide in a long time Ibrahim, I just hope she won't be hurt again" Janine said as she lay her head on her husband´s chest.

"He's a good man Belikov, he's reliable and he'll give her a good life, take care of her like she deserves to be taken care of. He's also a handsome fellow, strong and stable maybe our next grandchildren will come from our daughter and the Russian Reaper" Janine hit his chest with a small whack making him laugh when she glared and scolded him

"Ibrahim Mazur, do not joke or jinx the possibility of more grandchildren. She's also too young to be having babies right now"

"If she's too young you were just a baby when I knocked you up with Aidan" Abe scoffed

"Those were different times Ibrahim, and I was too young. and just so you know, I would do it all over again without a second thought or hesitation"

"I know you would darling, as would I. Let's just hope they get married first and then he can impregnate her" another whack to his chest and a loud disapproving "Ibrahim" from his wife made him chuckle before snuggling closer into his wife breathing her in, as their breathing slowed and became steadier Abe kissed his wife's shoulder before whispering in her ear like he did every night

"Seni seviyorum"

"I love you too"

* * *

 ** _Love, hate or it could be_ _better?_**


	15. Not a chapter

Hello my lovelies

I know it´s been a while since I uploaded a new chapter but I promise I am writing as fast as I can and as much as time allows.

I just recently started law school and It´s a lot of work, and my free time is very limited unfortunately. I am however writing when time allows and I have finished about 2/3 of the new chapter so please, please be patient and I promise it´s be worth it in the end (or at least I hope so).

Thank you all for reading my story or stories for some of you. You guys have no idea how much that means to me. I´m so sorry it´s taking so long but life tends to get in the way.

just thank you all from the bottom of my heart and hopefully the chapter will be up on Sunday or Monday at the latest.

Yours truly

\- Lovetwist98 3


	16. Moving In

Hello everyone, I´m back, I´m so sorry it has taken so long but my life is so crazy right now. Law school is so much work and there is so much reading I really haven´t been doing anything else. But, better late than never Right? :D

Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think in a review or pm me ! Love to you all and Thank you so much for being patient :D

Yours truly **_\- Lovetwist98_**

 _ **This is UNEDITED and rather Mature !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15, Moving In**_

Rose had been home for an hour after she'd visited her mother for the evening while her brothers and father had their weekly poker night. She was enjoying her book and glass of wine when there was a knock at the door. With a loud huff she places down her book and took a big sip of her wine. As she headed towards her door she remembered her attire. A red see through Night dress and a short matching robe, so what she had hoped Dimitri would show up, closing the robe she shouted at the door

"Who is it ?"

"It's me, open up Roza" Dimitri's soothing voice came from the other side, the hair on her arms rose at the sound and she couldn't help the smile forming on her face.

"Dimitri? What are you doing here?" unlocking and opening the door for him she could feel her heartbeat pick up, flinging the door open with a little more force than normally, she saw Dimitri standing there in all his glory with two full duffle bags and four dry cleaning bags in his hands.

Her stunned face brought a smile to his, leaning in he kissed her lovingly before making his way inside her apartment and heading towards her bedroom. Walking into her closet he shook his head at the amount of clothing and shoes one woman could own, all her shelves and hangers were full with shirts, skirts, pants and dresses.

Then the amount of shoes on her shoe rack blew his ever loving mind, the woman only had two feet. He noted she had three pairs of some shoes but all in different colors of course. Still shaking his head Dimitri started to move things around as if he owned the place.

Rose had followed him after she'd stood there in front of her door for a few minutes trying to understand what he was doing. When she saw he had ventured into her bedroom she hastened her step until she came to a halt in front of her walk in closet, where he was shuffling around, moving things and finally when he was satisfied with his work he picked up his suit bags and hung them beside her dresses. Then he opened both duffle bags and began putting stuff away in one shelf after another. His socks, underwear, t-shirts, sweats and everything else he might possibly need.

"Dimitri, not that I don't like having you here it's just that uhh...what exactly are you doing here? As in here" Rose said waving her hand around the closet "in my closet?"

"I'm moving some of my stuff in here" he said matter o'factly as he put the finishing touches on his so called project, his face was focused and it made Rose warm in all the right places.

"Why though?" Rose asked him once again as he came to a halt in front of her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Wrapping her own arms around his neck Rose gave a satisfying sigh when his warmth surrounded her.

"Because" he said kissing her neck "I like being close to my woman and keep her safe" his kisses continued to travel down her neck, tilting her head back Rose allowed him better access to her naked skin.

Dimitri kissed and nipped at her skin between kisses, loving the her natural smell which was so purely female, her skin and hair were always so soft to the touch. He loved this woman unconditionally with all he had and all he didn't have, he'd do anything for his woman. He was a king of an empire, even if it was kept secret from other members, and that made her a Queen. His queen no matter if she was aware of it or not.

"I am going to be staying here until you decide to stay at my place" Dimitri's words shocked her and she pulled away slightly in order to see his face.

"You mean you're moving in?" Rose asked skeptically never looking away from those gorgeous brown eyes.

Dimitri smiled leaning into her, touching his forehead to hers and letting his hands travel a little lower than her waist, until his hands were firmly planted on the globes of her barely covered ass. "What? You don't want me to stay here?" his tone was teasing, the way she'd only heard him speak around her.

"No! I mean yes, of course I want you to stay here. I didn't realise you wanted to" Rose said through a moan when he rubbed his nose along hers and pulled her into his hard body, massaging her ass.

"Well, I don't like you being all alone, so I am moving in. Any objections ?" Dimitri said kissing along her neck, in slow wet kisses.

"mmm.." Rose moaned when he sucked her earlobe between his lips and tightened his fingers on the roundness of her ass. She loved when he took control like this but she needed more if she was to be satisfied.

"Words Roza" Dimitri whispered slapping her right cheek at the same time. His warm breath on her neck and the sting of his palm on her bare ass made her so wet she was afraid she'd ruined her favourite pare of panties.

"No objectons" Rose whimpered rubbing her bare leg over his calf and tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Good" Dimitri replied with an animalistic grin. Slowly he slid his hands up and down her body, down her thighs, over her abdomen, her heavy breasts until he reached the nape of her neck. He couldn't't get enough of her. The way her body reacted to his touch and the sounds she made when he touched a particular spot on her lower back and on her shoulder. Dimitri massaged her neck a little, relieving the tension in her shoulders.

"mmmm, that feels good" Rose moaned as his fingers dung into her skin in soft but firm touches.

When her body went almost slack in his arms, Dimitri knew she was ready for him. She was a queen and she was to be treated like one. with a flick of his wrist, his fingers were tangled in her hair, gripping it just tight enough to sting and get her attention. Which it did. Her eyes flew open with a gasp as she felt the burning sensation at his tug.

"Get on the bed, I want you naked and under me" Dimitri growled in her ear as he gave her hair another tug, before letting her go and waiting for her to start moving.

Her movements were quick as she ripped of what little of clothing she wore. Her hands were shaking in anticipation and need. She never knew a man could turn her on this fast with a few words and a little rough touches. She didn't like pain, but there was something about the way Dimitri moved and the vibe that came of him when his dirtier side came out.

Throwing the dress to the floor she rushed to her bed, laying down on her back she watched Dimitri watching her. His eyes were so dark with lust they almost seemed to be black. slowly he started to undress himself, first his tie and shirt. Then kicking of his shoes and pulling the socks of his feet. Why was the man so sexy? Rose's chest was rising and falling faster and faster with every removed garment he wore. When his fingers found the buckle of his belt she moaned, eying the bulge just below his fingers. The belt hit the floor with a small thud, and then the pants followed. Commando. He never failed to please.

Dimitri watched Rose like an animal stalking it's prey, she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. She looked so innocent, with her pink parted lips and those big wig brown eyes as she observed him as he made his way slowly onto the bed grayling his way up her body, trying to ignore the throbbing member between his legs. He was so fucking hard.

As he crawled up the bed he slid his fingers along her leg at a slow tantalising pace. He felt the goose flesh rise on her skin and he watched her nipple Harden under his gaze. If he slid his hand between her thighs, he was more than sure is fingers would be drenched in a matter of seconds. He did just that. His hands slid slowly along her inner thigh, and he watched as her breath hitched when he stoped just before his fingers reached her heat.

"Please..." Rose moaned when his fingers stopped, she was so wet and her nipples were painfully hard. She needed him inside her and she needed him now. She both hated and loved his games, he made her so horny her brain was in danger of becoming a puddle.

"Please what ?" Dimitri asked in a hushed whisper, keeping his fingers as still as he could on her inner thigh. He needed to touch her, but he was a stubborn man and he loved hearing her beg for his touch and saying his name in those low purrs of hers. Her body was getting more tense by the second and he knew she was at her breaking point.

Fuck it. he needed to taste her skin. Slowly he lowered his head to her chest, and with one strong stoke of his tongue he licked between her breasts. Her fingers flew to his hair and she began to beg.

"Please, Dimitri. Touch me. kiss me. spank me. Do what ever the hell you want with me just please, do something!" her fingers dung into his scalp tugging, getting his attention. Her voice was so needy, so desperate for him.

"Good girl" Dimitri coaxed right before he flipped her on her stomach, making Rose gasp in surprise. Dimitri was a man of power and he needed control. She gave him all the control he needed and he loved her for trusting him with her body.

Slowly he kissed between her shoulder blades and slid his mouth lover down the line of her spine. Rose arched her back at the sensation with a loud moan.

"Stay still" Dimitri ordered "if you move I'll stop."

"No!" Rose groaned

"Yes. Now stay still until I tell you otherwise"

She was so hot, she could feel the perspiration gathering on her forehead as she faced herself to stay still while Dimitri tormented her with his lips and his magical fingers. She could feel the slight sting of his fingernails as he drew them along the lines of her body. She fisted her silky sheets between her fingers, willing her body to stay where it was and not move towards the man who she was sure would be the death of her.

"So beautiful" Dimitri said more to himself than to the woman beneath him "are you wet for me Roza?"

"Y-yes" her voice was a mere whisper as she answered him.

Slowly Dimitri slid his hand between her body and the mattress, cupping her breast and pulling her nipple between his fingers, twisting and turning it harshly.

"God, please I need you!" Rose whimpered as she fought to stay still, her body was shaking with need.

'smack' Dimitri's palm landed hard on her ass in punishment as he growled "My name Rose!"

She cried out at the burning sensation on her ass. She loved when he did that to her, but at that moment she was so close to tears. He was so close but still so far away and she was dripping for him. "I'm sorry, please Dimitri. Again!" Rose moaned not feeling one bit of shame asking for his palm again. No one had ever been aloud to do that to her but with Dimitri she needed it.

Dimitri gave a low chuckle "My dirty woman likes being spanked?"

"Yes, please Dimitri I need you inside me" Her voice was hitching with every word and her breathing was getting faster and faster with every breath.

Dimitri moved slowly as he knelt behind her his hands keeping her body still as he moved, his fingers trailed up her thigh on slow sensual movement until they rested on her hip, where his thumb turned in little circles.

"Please, Dimitri !"

His smirk was one of pleasure and dominance, he was a dominant man by nature and he loved being in charge of the woman he was falling in love with and the woman who trusted him so completely to let him take control and so much of it.

"As you wish Moya koroleva!" In two swift movements his hand came down hard and he slid as far as he could inside her warm soaked core.

That first thrust was what she had been longing for, her insides lid up at those two sensations at once. The feeling of him so deep inside her and the stinging sensation on her ass, pure bliss. Her heart was beating so fast and her head was spinning so hard she saw stars.

Her night was only getting started Dimitri knew that first thrust was the best feeling for both of them and he was going to keep her moaning and screaming though out the night wether she liked it or not.

* * *

Waking up to a warm body beside her was the best feeling in the world. Dimitri was so warm and snuggly, she loved how tight he held her to him like he was afraid she'd run from him. Her cheek lay just above his heart, she could hear the beating of his heart, as it thumped in a study rhythm as he slept. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, his face wasn't in that hard set he always had in place when he was awake and alert. He was always in protection around her, she liked knowing she was safe as long as he was with her.

Him moving in was the best thing she could imagine. Since the Adrian attack she hadn't felt safe in her own home, but she refused to let Adrian ruin her life with fear and worry. She had Dimitri now and she wouldn't let him go anytime soon.

His body was so much bigger than hers, she got lost in his arms. During the night their limbs had become one big tangled mess, resulting in the bed sheet falling from their bodies and they only drew heat from each other.

She never could help herself she watched him sleep, she wasn't even sure he was asleep. His futures were relaxed and his breathing was steady so she suspected he was sleeping like a baby, why wouldn't he, he had all the blankets.

"Roza, go back to sleep" Dimitri mumbled with a soft smile on his face.

"shhh, you sleep I like watching you"

"Alright" Dimitri chuckled and hugged her closer

"Dimitri?" Rose asked as she stroked his chest

"Yes, Rosa"

"My father is celebrating his birthday tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you would maybe like to come with me. It's going to be all my family, that's a lot of people, but if you don't mind I would really like if you could come"

"of course, I'd love to join you"

"I love having you here with me"

"That's good, because I'm not leaving anytime soon, unless you choose to move in to my home"

"Shhh, go to sleep Dimitri" Rose scolded jokingly

His chuckle was so deep and comforting she never wanted to forget this moment, if only they could stay like this forever, her life would be perfect. He was her´s and she was his.

* * *

What do you guys think ? Sorry again!


	17. Birthday Dinner

_Here it is chapter 16, hope you'll enjoy it. I´m sorry for the long wait but school is a priority. However I took some time today to write the chapter. I don´t plan on uploading another chapter until sometime after the 19th of december, after I´ve finished my final exams. So please be patient and I´ll upload as soon as I can. Please leave a review and tell me what´s on your mind ._

 _Yours truly lovetwist_

 ** _UNEDITED_**

Ilker: Abe´s father..  
Ece: Abe´s mother

Hakan: Abe´s older brother

Alastair : Janine´s father

Gavina :Janine´s Mother

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16, Birthday Dinner**_

The Mazur mansion was large, it was the biggest in the state of Washington. Abe had bought it when he and his wife knew of her pregnancy and made the decision to move to the states. They lived about a half an hour away from the city, but they didn't mind the drive back and forth every morning and night for work. They loved it. They lived in a three story mansion along a the lake where Ibrahim kept his yacht at hand during the summer season.

The mansion had been one of the last victorian era mansions in the state of washington, it was beautifully built both inside and out. But the inside had been modernised with the Mazur´s. The backyard however looked nothing like the victorian era, the large pool had been built in when Aidan was 2, because Janine had stated that no child of hers would ever drown on the count of not being able to svim. So, Abe being the man he was, had made that a reality. He had the money so why not use it for something they could all be happy about.

Infact that's where Abe stated Rose had been conceived.

Abe wasn't an old man, even if his daughter made him feel like it. He hadn't even reached 50 yet, it was his 47th birthday they were celebrating that day. He´d been a young father at nineteen, thankfully his and Janine´s family had been nothing but supportive and did everything they could to help. Janine had only been 17 at the time and had been freaking out the first 3 months of her pregnancy.

Janine had just finished getting ready when the front door flew open and the shouts of her mother in law echoed throughout the home with her thick turkish accent

"Ibrahim, Janine! Where are my torunlar?" Ece Mazur was a short and a rather large woman, her long hair was always pulled up tightly in a bun on the back of her head and the graying hair at the roots were worn with pride. She had always been a good mother to Abe and his older brother Hakan, kind but firm.

"They will be here in few minutes anne" Abe said Lovingly as he embraced his mother tightly in his arms.

Abe´s family lived in Turkey most of the year but ever so often they would make a trip to the states to visit Abe and his family. Ece was a loving grandmother and spoiled her grandchildren rotten, especially Rose. Rose had always had more of Abe´s heritage in her, her dark hair and eyes along with her skin that was only slightly lighter than her father's. She looked alot like her grandmother in fact and her mannerisms weren't all that different either.

"They knew we were coming didn't they Ibrahim?" his father's deep voice sounded from behind his mother.

Ilker Ibrahim Mazur, was the head of the family. He´d always been a strict father, he had to be with his two wildling sons running around. He loved his son´s but he wasn't a man of much outward emotions towards his sons or even his wife, in public at least. Abe had only ever seen his father cry four times, when he got to hold his grandchildren for the first time. It had been such a shock for abe to see, he had to sit down after he´d handed his father Aidan for the first time at the hospital in glasgow.

"They know you're coming father. But they also have lives of their own now, they aren't teenagers anymore" Abe chuckled as he shook his fathers hand.

"Naila is" Ilker grumbled under his breath as he looked around the mansion with an approving gaze. He´d always been proud of his sons, both of them. He´d been a little surprised when Abe had come home one day with nervous Janine behind him and told them they were going to be grandparents. Surprised, yes. Disappointed, No.

"Rose, is 22 father." Abe said grinning "she has a boyfriend now"

That statement made Ilker´s brows furrow and his nostrils flared "That little kurnaz! I don't know why you let him around my torun. I would have disposed of him the moment he stepped in my home"

"Ilker Ibrahim Mazur!" Ece hissed hitting his chest lightly in agitation "we all know what disposing means in your language"

"We speak the same language Ece, and I don't care. The boy is not good enough for our torun and you know it!" Rolling her eyes Ece hit his chest again before walking up the stairs to find Janine.

"She isn't with Adrian any more" Abe said as he waited for his brother to enter with three bags in a tow behind him.

"Really." Ilker grunted crossing his arms as he waited for his son to continue

"No, she broke it off. We´ll he gave her the final push she needed, but she broke it of never the less"

"What did the shithead do this time?" Hakan growled when he finally made it through the door and pulled his brother into a hug. Hakan was five years older than Abe, they worked together regularly form opposite sides of the world. They were brothers in more way than blood.

Hakan lived in Turkey a few minutes away from his parents, with his partner Antonio. Same gender relationships weren't common in turkey, at least not in the public eye. Hakan, however wasn't a normal man, he was filthy rich so he did whatever he damn well pleased, whenever and wherever he wanted to without any interference.

"Sadly he cheated on her." Abe said

"What?!" both his brother and father replied in angry growls

"At the fundraiser we had a few weeks ago, and then he thought it was wise to attack her and her friend in her own home"

"That little bastard, why isn't he dead?! And why the hell isn't she living here right now?!" Ilker bellowed

"She's a full grown woman father, she's not going to be moving in with her parents again"

"And why the ever not?!" Hakan growled "my niece, has been attacked and you want her to still live on her own? Are you completely out of your mind Ibrahim?!"

"She isn't alone most of the time, and she can't leave here because the walls are thin and I´d rather not hear my daughter being defiled by her new boyfriend"

"Ibrahim! Didn't you just say she wasn't with that shithead anymore!" Ilker seethed where he stood, his ears had turned red and like his brother and himself Ibrahim could see the vain in his fathers forehead pumping blood.

The man wasn't very lucky when it came to his anger. Ibrahim was the only one who could control his anger, among the Mazur men.

"She has a new boyfriend father. You might remember him, It's Dimitri Belikov" Abe said calmly, watching and waiting for his father's reaction.

"Belikov? Dimitri Alexander Belikov? Olena's boy? The reaper? if you're messing with me boy!" Ilker asked question after question in a matter of seconds, barely breathing in-between.

"Yes, that Dimitri Belikov"

"What about Dimitri belikov?" Janine asked as she and her mother in law came down the stairs to join the men.

"Why was I not told that my torun is being defiled by the reaper?!" Ilker grumbled glaring at his son

"Defiled?! Ibrahim, what did you say to your father?" Janine scolded Abe as she came to stand by his side "they are in love and he's a good man. I don't want to hear you talking badly about him"

"I wasn't darling" Abe assured kissing his wife's cheek "I quite like the man, he's good for our daughter" he continued confidently

"Who's good for your daughter?" Every head in the room turned towards the front door at the sound of Rose's voice.

Rose and Dimitri had arrived just in time to hear her father, she knew who they were talking about and she wanted her father to know that she knew. She hated being talked about, even though she knew they all talked about her.

Dimitri had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist in a protective stance, his shoulders were pulled back, his chest was out and his jaw was set as he observed the people around him. Janine and Abe he knew but the other people he only knew of.

"Kiz, Dimitri, good to see you"

"Baba" Rose smiled and held Dimitri tighter without even realising it. He didn't mind at all, Dimitri watched the three other people he didn't know, they must have been her father's family. He could see the older man assessing him and he could have sworn he gave a little nod as their eyes met. The older woman was smiling from ear to ear as she stepped forward and snatched Rose out of his grip, wrapping her arms around her hugging her granddaughter close to her chest.

"Oh my Rose, look how beautiful you are!" Ece's voice broke a little at the end, but she was quick to compose herself as her gaze went to Dimitri who'd stepped closer to his woman out of instinct, he hated being too far from her, even though it were only a few steps.

"and you must be the boyfriend" Ece addressed Dimitri

"I'm Ece Mazur, Ibrahim's mother" she continued offering Dimitri her hand in greeting.

"pleasure to meet you" Dimitri took her hand in his shaking it firmly but not to hard "I'm Dimitri Belikov"

"ahh a strong name for a strong man" Ece smirked and looked at her granddaughter "aren't you lucky"

"Okay babaanne, let go of him. I don't want you to scare him away" Rose chuckled rolling her eyes as she reached for her grandfather´s outstretched arms

"Dede"

"My little Torun" Rose loved her grandfather's hugs, they were so tight and warm. She had always been his favourite grandchild, she knew it was mostly because she was the only girl and he had always been very protective of her since childhood.

"How are you darling?"

"I'm good"

"Good, and your new fellow. How's he treating you?" his sharp gaze found Dimitri's in warning, as if he was ready to shoot the man if his granddaughter indicated in anyway she was being mistreated.

"He's the perfect gentleman dede, don't look at him like that. He's a good man" "Alright" Ilker grumbled reluctantly

"Dimitri, good to meet the man who´s been defiling my granddaughter"

"Dede!" Rose gasped hitting his arm and glared at her grandfather

"Father!" Hakan and Abe both mumbled at the same time, rolling their eyes at their father's greeting.

"Ilker!" Ece shouted over everyone else in the room as she glared at her husband with anger fuming in her eyes.

Dimitri however didn't even flinch, he just shook Ilkers hand never breaking eye contact as he spoke in a steady voice

"You too sir, and for the record it's your granddaughter that does most of the defiling"

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. No one said a word, everyone just stared at the large man standing in front of them showing no sign of embarrassment or regret.

It was when Ilker´s booming laughter startled everyone out of their shock, that Rose thumped Dimitri on the chest with her hand and glowered at him

"Oh, I like you boy. Good luck with my torun, she's a handful, like her grandmother"

"I heard that" Ece shouted on her way to the kitchen, making Ilker chuckle even more under his breath."

"You were meant to" Ilker responded before he followed his sons out into the garden.

Rose waited until she and Dimitri were alone before she turned to face him and glared at him. It was harder than she thought as a sly smile slid on his face as he met her eyes. She loved when he smiled but it made it so much harder to be mad at the man. He looked so handsome when he smiled, even if it was a slight smirk he still turned into a whole new man for just a few seconds.

"Will you behave, this is my family and you're making me look bad" her voice didn't sound as harsh as she wanted it to, it held no authority and she already knew she would lose this battle.

"Come on Roza, it wasn't that bad, I think your grandfather is warming up to me. Stop frowning or your face will get stuck like that" Dimitri chuckled stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her gripping her tightly to his chest.

"Let's go eat, the sooner we eat the sooner we leave, and I can have you to myself again" he lowered his head and met her for a kiss that lasted longer than Rose thought appropriate for her parents home.

"Alright, but you still need to behave" Rose scolded jamming her finger into his chest for dramatic effect glaring slightly at him, not managing to keep the smile off her face.

"Alright Roza, I'll behave" Dimitri relented kissing her cheek before he laced their fingers together in a tight grip and led her out the back door into the garden to join her family for a meal.

* * *

It was a wonderful evening, the sun was not as strong as she had been during the day, but it was still shining coloring the sky in beautiful colours as it made it's way towards the horizon.

Janine didn't usually cook but with the help of her mother and her mother in law she had managed to make a wonderful birthday meal for her husband and their families. Cameron and Sarah arrived a little after Rose and Dimitri had, followed by Ian, his fianceé Chloe and Janine's parents Gavina and Alastair.

"No running in the house!" Aiden´s voice came from the living room right before tiny hurried footsteps were heard running through the house, before Jack and Sebastian came bursting through the door running straight into their grandfather's open arms.

Abe loved nothing more than his children and grandchildren, he loved those little munchkins, they were what he lived for. Aiden was the only one who had given him grandchildren so far, but he had high hopes for the rest of his children. Three was a good number. For now.

Rose had been enjoying spending time with her family as they waited for the food to be ready. She´d talked to both her grandfathers, her uncle Hakan about his partner Antonio. She loved her italian uncle, he was flamboyant to say the least. His style was impeccable, and Hakan´s style had become even better after Antonio was brought into the picture. She loved the Italian stud.

Rose was sitting quietly by herself in her seat watching Dimitri interact with her family, he was in, a smooth looking conversation with her brothers, about her no doubt. When Gavina, took the seat beside her smiling brightly. They had been talking for a while when Rose saw her grandmother become a little more serious than she normally was.

"Tell me Rose, is he good to you?" Gavina spoke quietly to her granddaughter

"He treats me like a queen" Rose smiled through her answer watching Dimitri. He looked serious but calm, he was always so serious around other people. Rose didn't mind though, because she knew who he was when it was only the two of them.

"As he should darling, you are a queen" Gavina whispered wrapping her arms around Rose's shoulders in a hug.

"It's just so different from what I'm used to, It's strange having someone other than baba and mom taking care of me. It's both really nice and really hard depending on someone else"

"It always is dear, but the man loves you, even a blind woman could see that" Gavina followed Rose's line of sight "plus the man really is a piece of meat I mean you have seen the mans hands. I know it's not the size of the boat but the motion of the ocean as you kids say but I am fairly sure the boat is nothing to complain about"

"Nana!" Rose scolded mortified just as Ece sat beside her granddaughter

"What is going on here?" Ece chuckled

"I was just appreciating Rose's new manbeef" Gavina answered teasingly

"Oh god, will you stop!" Rose whined covering her face in embarrassment at her grandmother

"Oh please, I did that earlier" Ece waved them both of with a wave of her hand

"What is wrong with you two? You have your own men to think about leave mine alone will you!" Rose scolded again, both of her grandmothers this time.

"Don't be such a baby Naila, we are simply living through you a little, It's been awhile since we were young" Ece justified

"Speak for yourself Ece, I am still as young as I was twenty years ago" Gavina grumbled at her friend

"Maybe in spirit dear but those wrinkles say otherwise" Ece gave Gavina a wide smile, which was answered with a bread bun to the face. And it didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Mother!" Janine gasped in horror "What is going on?"

"Your mother in law is seeing things" Gavina kept her glare on her friend "I do not have wrinkles!"

Rose sat between her two grandmothers as they argued between themselves about who looked older than the other. This was nothing unusual for a family get together, both sides of the family were great friends and they behaved like children when they got together. Especially her grandmother's.

Dimitri liked Rose's family, they were all loving towards his woman and that was the most important thing to him. Her grandmother´s were a little crazy, but so was his own grandmother. Her grandfathers were all business men, Ilker was the head of the turkish "organisation" in Istanbul, while Abe took care of things in america.

Ece was a strange one, she was a lot like Rose, loud, confident and never let anyone tell her what to do. Gavina and Alastair, Janine's parents were a different story. They were a little more grounded, Gavina a tall redhead like her daughter was a feisty scottish woman who was so much like her own daughter it was unnerving, she worked with her husband in their museum in glasgow. Both sides of her family were interesting in their own way and Dimitri never thought he would ever enjoy a dinner with a girlfriend's ´d hated Tasha's mother.

"So Dimitri, you treating my babysister right?" Aidan asked before taking a sip of his whiskey. Rose was protected from all sides, and Dimitri was okay with that.

"You have to ask Roza that, but I'm doing my best"

"You still married to that psycho?" Cameron butted in glaring daggers at Dimitri. Cameron was a nice guy, rough around the edges, a little egotistical for Dimitris taste but a good guy nevertheless. He looked after his sister.

"Unfortunately yes" Dimitri spoke in an even tone but he could feel his jaw clench as he spoke. He didn't like talking about Tasha.

"You planing on leaving her anytime soon or are you just stringing Rose along?" Aidan questioned again

"Rose is drawing up the papers. And I can assure you I'm not stringing Rose along" Dimitri was getting frustrated with the line of questioning. He didn't have to justify anything he did.

"Does she know about your, extracurricular activity" Aidan spoke in a low tone so only Dimitri heard

"She does"

"She does? And how did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well, she decided to research some of my tattoos one night and I think she had her suspicions"

"Yeah, she's sneaky like that"

"Dinner everyone!" Janine´s voice rang through the garden bringing the conversation to a halt as the three men made their way to their seats along with the rest of the family. Aidan beside his wife and children and Cameron next to his girlfriend Sarah

Dimitri took his seat beside Rose, squeezing her thigh in the progress. She gave him the most dazzling smile, with a tint of red in her cheeks. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he couldn´t get enough of her smile.

All through the dinner Dimitri made sure Rose had everything she needed before she herself needed it. He had offered her the breadbasket when he noticed she´d finished her bread and was rewarded with another dazzling smile in return. He´d refilled her wine glass before she could finish asking for it, and again another shy smile.

When the dessert was served he´d watched Rose lick the spoon like she's licked him when they were alone, he could see her lips wrapping around his already hard c-ock. Her sly smile when she´d work her throat around the head… fuck his pants were getting tighter by the second. He had to shake those thoughts out of his head, he was eating dinner with her parents for god´s sake.

Dimitri was brought out of his thoughts when Rose lay a hand on his bicep squeezing lightly to get his full attention. She studied his face for a moment before a shit eating grin made it's way to her face, as if she´d just read his mind with one look.

Slowly her hand slid up his arm until she lightly tugged at his hair to bring his face down to hers in a slow smooth movement until their noses made contact.

"You have a little chocolate right.." she moved their lips closer "here" she whispered right before their lips met in a slow sensual kiss.

Her lips were soft and she tasted of chocolate, her fingers tangled themselves at the base of his neck gripping the tiny hairs in her delicate fingers. Cupping her face in return he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth loving the taste of her. Her fingers tightened in his hair in response. Her family forgotten by both of them as they were lost in their own little world filled with only the two off them.

"I think you removed the chocolate dear" Ece chuckled bringing the whole table into a low rumble of laughter. Rose's cheeks turned bright red as she pulled away hiding her face in Dimitri's shoulder avoiding the smirking faces of her family. Dimitri chuckled in her ear before kissing her cheek and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He loved his hot blooded little Rose.

* * *

After dinner, they all sat together catching up with each others lives, Rose's brothers were always sneaking glances at her´s and Dimitri's linked hands on the table as conversation flowed smoothly. Dimitri was being the perfect gentleman. Kissing her hand once in awhile or stroking his thumb over her knuckles involuntarily. Which didn't go unnoticed by anybody.

Janine, Ece and Gavina all smiled at each other scrunching up their noses, Rose could almost hear the "awww´s" in their heads, while her brothers, uncle and grandfather studied them quite bluntly and not even trying to hide the fact they were watching. Rose however, didn't mind. She was happy with Dimitri and she hoped he felt the same way. He didn't seem bothered with all the attention they were getting. He looked relaxed and completely in his element.

A ringing from Dimitri's breast pocket brought them both back to the real world. Rose watched Dimitri reach into his jacket, when his eyes read the caller she saw his jaw clench in aggravation

"Excuse me, I have to take this" Dimitri excused himself as he stood up from the table kissing Rose's head before walking away and putting the phone to his ear speaking to the person on the other end of the line in russian.

"Sergei, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked his friend as he answered his call

"It's Boris, he's being detained at the station" Sergei sounded annoyed and pissed of as he replied

Dimitri sighed heavily closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead "Detained for what?"

"Assault"

"yebat! Of course it is. Who brought him in?"

"Detective Franklin. Should I call leroy?"

"No, I'm bringing Rose she's taking his place, Leroy´s getting to greedy. We'll be there in a few" Dimitri hung up the phone and made his way back to the table. Leaning down he whispered in Rose's ear

"We need to go, Boris got arrested and he needs you"

Rose's eyes widened a fraction as she listened to Dimitri speak, if Boris was in trouble she needed to be there and she would be. Nodding slightly Rose then cleared her throat and stood from her chair looking apologetically at her family before apologizing for their sudden departure

"I'm sorry but something just came up and we have to go. Thank you for dinner mama" Rose kissed her mother's cheek "happy birthday baba, I'll call you tomorrow" Rose said after hugging her father tightly and made her way towards Dimitri who stood waiting for her with his arm outstretched to take her hand.

"Thank you for dinner mr Mazur, mrs Mazur. It was wonderful to meet you all" Dimitri said with a small nod before he urged Rose to walk ahead of him, and with one last wave Rose quickened her steps and rushed to the car.

* * *

love it ? hate it ? leave a review with you opinion :D


	18. Big Boss

**_A new chapter for you my lovelies, thank you for all the reviews it keeps me motivated and I´m going to try to write more and faster._**

 ** _enjoy and let me know what you think, love hearing from all of you, keep it up._**

 ** _Unedited!_**

* * *

 ** _17, Big Boss_**

After they had so abruptly left her parents house to head for the police station Rose had insisted on knowing why the hell Boris had been arrested and why she was needed. She knew Dimitri and his men already had a lawyer in their grips.

Dimitri had quickly told her that their current lawyer Larry James was a greedy little shit, who was no longer the man for the job, he was being fired and threatened of course to keep his silence in exchange for his life.

It startled Rose how much it didn't bother her that the love of her life was a cold hearted killer who could talk about murdering a man so calmly, and how normal the conversation seemed to her, like they were having a conversation about the weather.

When Rose and Dimitri made it to the police station her friendly demeanor vanished and she was all business. Dimitri walked only a step behind her, his face blank as he followed her to the front desk, where Rose Cooley asked about Boris's whereabouts. The man in the reception eyed them both suspiciously before nodding and instructed them to follow.

"What's Boris's last name?" Rose asked Dimitri as they walked towards interrogation

"Mikhailov, Boris Mikhailov" nodding in satisfaction Rose squared her shoulders, raised her chin and took a deep breath. Then she opened the door which led to Boris and glared at the detective as she entered.

Boris was sitting in an interrogation room when Rose saw him, mostly his face was in it´s normal stoic expression but as Rose came closer she saw him glaring at the detective currently leaning on the table only a few inches away from Boris's face.

The detective was smirking as he spoke and Rose saw the muscle in Boris's jaw tick in what she assumed was anger, their noses so close she was afraid Boris was about to slam his forehead in the detective's face.

The man was handsome, she'd give him that, but she saw right away that he was an arrogant son of a bitch, by the sly little grin that spread across his face as he looked her up and down. He was tall, not as tall as Dimitri, maybe 5'11. His light brown hair was perfectly styled in that 'just woke up kind of style' and his deep set hazel eyes were cold to look at.

"Stop talking to my client officer, he has nothing to say to you" Rose stated in a firm hard voice as she moved into the Room, placing a voice recorder on the table between the detective and herself.

"You all right Boris?" Rose asked as she took a seat beside him squeezing his shoulder in comfort, his curt nod relieved her only for a second before he turned his head and she saw the black eye. As she looked a little harder she realized his nose was bent in an awkward angle with dried blood stuck to the lower part of his face.

Her gaze narrowed as she grabbed his chin and turned his face from side to side as she examined him. It looked fresh, too fresh for her liking. Turning she narrowed her eyes even more as detective douche kept smirking at her.

In a cool and calm voice Rose asked "His face, what happened?"

"This is the way we found him, we haven't been able to have him looked at since he refuses to cooperate" the man sounded too amused for her liking and Rose scoffed in an very unladylike manner, turning back to Boris she looked over his face again.

"Your nose has to be reset" Rose said as she stood from the chair and turned his face in her direction. Placing her fingers on each side of his nose she looked him straight in the eye "on three" Boris nodded and took a deep breath never taking his eyes of off hers. She had learned how to reset her own nose after a particularly hard night with her ex boyfriend.

"You can't do that, you aren't trained" detective douche said clenching his fists as his smile faded.

Ignoring him Rose nodded at Boris once "one.." 'Crack!' In one quick movement Rose pushed his nose back into place

"b`lyad'!" Boris swore through gritted teeth his fist clenching inside the handcuffs as he slammed his hands in the table and squeezing his eyes shut.

From the corner of her eye Rose saw the detective flinch when Boris´s fists hit the table, she wanted to laugh but she needed to keep her composure.

Sitting back down Rose looked at the now annoyed detective sitting in front of her.

"Now, let's get to the point. Why is my client here and what is the reason for his condition?"

"Your client threatened me when we first brought him in and I had to defend myself, so you see Mrs…."

"Miss Mazur" Rose grit out through her teeth as her eyes narrowed further, the man was seriously testing her patience, which she had very little of as it was.

"So you see I had to get him in here with the least amount of effort possible and the only way to make that possible was to make sure he couldn´t hurt anyone else"

Rose looked at the man sitting in front of her for a few seconds before deadpanning "Tell me officer, when you look at my client do you see a man who would let a broken nose stop him from getting his way?"

The officers brows drew together and his nostrils flared a little at the word officer

"It's detective Franklin, and I don't think telling me he could harm me more will be in your favour." he gritted through his teeth glaring daggers at Rose who kept her expression as blank as possible.

"Well, detective..." Rose emphasized the word "you just lied to my face which aggravates me more than you would believe and I happen to have it on tape, and therefore I doubt you want to get on my bad side" Rose said with a heavy sigh.

"Lied, what are you talking about?" Detective Franklin spat as he rose violently from his chair, resulting in the chair scraping across the floor. Then he far too close to Rose's face for her liking. She didn't like feeling being cornered and she was going to make sure the detective understood her annoyance.

Standing up from her own chair, Rose made herself look as big and as powerful as she could. She kept her feet apart, shoulders back and head held high as she herself leaned into the detectives face and grited annoyingly through her teeth

"You told me when I first entered the room that you found him in this state, and yet you willingly and on your own accord just admitted to assaulting my client when he allegedly didn't comply with your request." Rose offered

"and I still haven't been told why my client is here in the first place. I am not a very patient woman detective, which is why I advise you to get to the point or I will walk out of this room with. My. client." laying emphasis on the last three words, she gave a little puse before she continued in an even deadlier tone

"and I will file an a harassment claim against this department and you, personally!" Then she straightened her stance, crossed her arms and glared at the man standing in front of her.

Detective Franklin was fuming, Rose could see the vein in the man's forehead bulging as his breathing became erratic. His fists were clenched and If Rose looked closely she even thought she could see his pulse working so hard she was afraid the man would have a heart attack right there in front of them.

"Do not threaten me woman!, I can have your job with one phone call and there is nothing your skinny little ass can do about it!" his voice was rising and Rose knew it was only a matter of time before Dimitri would come bursting through the door.

"Careful!" Boris warned with a deep thick accent, detective franklin looked at him and Rose swore she saw him gulp.

The detective gave Boris a little glance before he turned his fuming eyes back towards Rose, trying to hide the fear as the large man growled.

"You think you can just walk into my station and tell me what to do, and a woman at that please! The only thing you're good for is spreading your legs!" some spit landed on Rose's cheek.

However before she could react Boris had risen from his seat and had grabbed the detective by his throat and thrown him against the wall before bellowing at the top of his lungs "Босс"

As soon as Dimitri heard Boris shout he burst through the door flinging it open like a wild animal. His eyes shot to his woman first of course, once he had established she was safe and out of harm's way his eyes found Boris as he held the detective right up against the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Dimitri growled walking up to Boris

"он оскорбил вашу женщину" (he insulted your woman) Boris grunted never taking his eyes of the man in his grip.

"достаточно, борис." (enough, Boris) Dimitri order putting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

With a loud annoyed grunt, Boris let go off the man's throat and watched the detective fall to the ground with a thud and aloud gasp as he caught his breath.

"Мудак" (asshole) Boris continued to grumble as he made his way to stand by Rose "You alright? маленькая леди?" (little lady)

"I'm fine Boris, thank you" Rose squeezed his arm in reassurance "Let's get you out of here"

Turning to Dimitri she meet his eyes for a brief second before she looked at the sad excuse of a man lying on the floor heaving rather dramatically. "Dimitri please wait outside, Boris and I will be fine. We´ll be out in a few minutes, the detective and I have a few things to get sorted and then we´ll see you out front"

Rose spoke in a very soft and loving tone as she addresses her man, she was happy he was here and yet she had to show all of them that she was a grown ass woman who could do more than spread her legs and be insulted by entitled assholes who thought they were better than everyone else simply because they had something hanging between their legs.

Nodding Dimitri grabbed at the back of the detectives shirt and pulled him to his feet before pushing him back down into his chair, then he simply walked out.

Rose didn't take a seat, she liked the power pose. She had to look down at the man, only slightly but she looked down at him nevertheless. Then taking a deep breath she placed an ironic smile on her face and began

"Now, since we have taken notice of the fact that you can in theory actually listen to something other than your own voice, I think it's time we finish that matter so we can all go on with our lives."

She waited for the detective to say anything. But there wasn't a peep heard from him, so she continued. "Now, since I have not been given a sufficient answer for my clients arrest we will be leaving this station and this ridiculous interrogation. Ever talk to my client again without my knowledge you will be sued and my record will show you I never lose.

In spite of me being a woman I can assure you that I am more than capable of doing my own dirty work and getting a head using my brain and not what's between my legs. Keep that in mind if you ever decide on threatening me again. Have a nice evening detective and I hope we don't meet again. Now If you´d be so kind to undo his cuffs we can make our leave"

With that Rose grabbed the recorder still sitting neatly at the table then she turned it off and threw it in her purse. Then with one last expecting look at the detective she waited for him to do as she asked, she watched as he slowly reached for his keys and undid the cuffs. Then she simply gave him a nod and walked out the door conveniently held open by Boris, he was a gentleman in hiding.

Dimitri was waiting patiently when he saw his Roza walking out if the interrogation room with her head held high and the look of a very annoyed woman. He knew both him and Boris would be in trouble as soon as they made it to the house, that was not something he was looking forward to. She was going to make him growel for her forgiveness, Dimitri thought with a loud sigh, but a hint of a smile on his face. He loved looking at her when she was in lawyer mode it only enhanced her beauty.

"Roza" Dimitri began as she walked by not even spearing him a glance.

"Not a word out of you Belikov or I swear to god" she didn't need to finish her sentence for Dimitri to shut up and simply follow her out of the station and into the car.

As soon as all the doors were shut Dimitri tried again "Roza"

"Bir kelime değil." (not a word), Rose hissed through her teeth "Just start the car and drive" The car ride was silent. Not a word was said. Rose glared out the window, Boris had nodded of and Dimitri kept his gaze on the road.

As they walked into the mansion, Rose spun on her feet and slammed her palm into Dimitri's chest "Get every single man in here in the next five minutes or you my dear reaper will be sleeping here alone for the foreseeable future" then she dropped her purse on one of the tables in the entryway and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Boss?" Boris spoke waiting for an answer

"You heard her, best get it over with whatever it is she planning" Dimitri grumbled running his hands through his hair.

Rose was fuming, she was tired hungry and extremely annoyed for being pulled away from her father's dinner party to deal with these stupid men. Angrily she ripped open the fridge and grabbed the first thing she saw, a pie and whipped cream. This was so going to go to her ass, but she didn't give a flying fuck at the moment. Then she just sat there stuffing her face with pie and waited for the band of baboons to make their appearance.

She didn't have to wait for long, soon she heard the footsteps of all the men as they made their way into the kitchen from all over the house, she glared at each man as they walked by not caring she was still stuffing her face.

Then Dimitri walked in nodding at her telling her they were all present and ready for whatever she was going to bring to them.

Pushing off the counter Rose stood in front of the fridge and gave the room a once over watching all the men and their stoic faces. "Now, I am going to say this once and only once, so listen and listen good!"

"I am not going to be bailing you shitheads out of every situation you get yourselves into, I am not your personal life guard and I swear to god, if you do something stupid you´ll see just how serious I am. I do not have a lot of patience and when it is tested I get annoyed."

"Today, I was sitting nicely surrounded by my family enjoying a nice dinner celebrating my fathers birthday when I am suddenly pulled away because one of you idiots got yourselves arrested. How is it possible that men like you, get yourselves arrested. You should know better and from now on you will do better. I don´t know what all of you do in this profession nor to I care, I am here to help in the most serious situations not because some of you feel like fighting. If you want to fight you fight on these grounds with each other or when your doing your job under Dimitri's or Ivan´s orders. Is any of this getting into those thick skulls of yours?"

A chorus of yes and da´s were heard, along with one of "You are not my boss. Why should I listen to a woman?" Which in turn made Rose even more angry and it did not go unnoticed my Dimitri, her nostrils flared and her shoulders grew ridged.

"Why should you listen to me?, you should listen to be because I am the only person in this room who knows all of your rights and wich rights you don't have. I can either save your russian ass or get rid of it. Just because you have a dick between your thighs does not make you god, and it certainly does not make you better than me. I may be a woman but I am more than cabable of getting my shit done and done good. You should know to respect women, if it weren´t for women none of you would be here, we can give life and we can take it.

You should listen to be because I am the one making Dimitri happy and when he is happy the easier your lives get. If I am mad, annoyed, angry or just wanting to chop all of your fucking dicks off, so does Dimitri. Whatever I'm feeling Dimitri gets to deal with it, and I am not an easy woman to deal with. So shut up, do as your told and don't be a fucking prick!"

Rose drew in a long breath through her nose and blew out through her mouth, trying to calm herself. Then she plastered a smile on her face and spoke

"Now I am going to leave you all to think this over and hopefully spreading the word to the rest of you that are not here. Dimitri deal with this and then you and I will have a talk in your room"

They all watched in silence as Rose disappeared up the stairs and a slam of Dimitri´s bedroom door. Dimitri turned towards his men some were stunned others looked proud or amazed, no one had ever spoken to them in that manner.

"You heard her, no bullshit or you´ll be punished. She is my woman and everything she says is law, I will know if anything happens to her or involving her, believe me I'll hear about it. Anton, you ever speak to my woman like that again I'll personally cut out your tongue and feed it to you." Dimitri's tone held no humor and no room for bullshit "Alright, get back to whatever it was your doing. I need to deal with whatever it is she hasn't taken out on all of you"

Grabbing her purse along the way he made his way up the stairs dreading what was to come, slowly he opened the door not wanting to anger her anymore than she already was. But the sight that meet him cut him off guard and for the first time he didn't know how to react.

Standing there in the middle of the room, was a very naked Rose with her arms crossed and an angry set to her brows. She looked sexy as hell and the words that left her mouth next made Dimitri as hard as a rock

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed"

* * *

Yay or Nay ? :D


	19. Neverending Hunger

Hello my lovelies, I have come back to life, I am so sorry for the long waiting. Here is a new chapter, not my best one but it´ll do. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and kicking me in the ass with all the wonderful reviews telling me to get on with it :D Hope you like it, if not please keep it to yourself unless you have constructive criticism and you genuinely want to help me. :D

Anyway enjoy the reading, leave a review with your wonderful and motivating thoughts,

UNEDITED. 

- _Lovetwist98_

* * *

 _Chapter 18, Neverending Hunger_

She was pissed off, tired and horny. This man standing in front of her somehow managed to make her all these things with in a few seconds. Here she was going crazy furious with him, all the men in the house and herself. Yet the only thing running through her head was, why was she so fucking horny right now?

"I'm sorry?" Dimitri´s words infuriated her even more. This was a smart man and yet he could be so fucking stupid at times. How the hell could he not see that she was desperately in need of him to take his damned clothes off.

"You heard me, take them off and get on the bed. I'm not going to say it again" her voice was firm and demanding.

"Yes, ma´am" Dimitri´s grin stretched across his face as he ripped of his tie and didn't stop undressing until only his socks were left. He wasn't thinking the socks would stay on was he?

Dimitri sat at the edge of the bed grinning like a child, watching her as she glared his way. Her glare having no effect on him whatsoever he was only looking forward to what was to come.

"You can't be serious? Take off the fucking socks Dimitri Belikov" Rose growled angrily at him from the edge of the bed

In three quick movements Dimitri ripped of his socks throwing them across the room, and practically flung himself onto the bed. No sooner than his ass meet the mattress Rose came flying in his direction with a hungry gaze.

Straddling him quickly she grabbed his jaw in a strong grip, pulling his face towards hers and kissing the ever loving life out of him. His lips were so soft and juicy, she couldn't get enough. His strong hands grabbed her hips in a tight hold as he pulled her naked body closer to his own. She loved how warm he always was, his skin was so soft and yet rough at the same time. And the sight of his tattoo´s filling her with so much desire. She had never wanted a man this much.

Dimitri loved the feeling of her, she was the perfect woman. Small and yet so strong, both physically and emotionally. She was perfect. He had been expecting a loud, angry lecture, anything but this. This was the best surprise he´d ever had, yet.

Pushing Dimitri on his back she straddled his waist, then she slid her hands over his torso, in soft calculated movements. She had a few things in mind. Rose loved running her hand all over him and by the look on his face Dimitri did not mind it at all. She smiled as she traced the lines of his tattoos, Dimitri was a bad boy, most likely the baddest of them all.

With slow ease Rose moved her lips around his chest, kissing, dipping and licking him. Drawing from him a rough male growl. This was her doing and her´s alone, she was able to bring this beast off a man down to his knees with a simple nip of the ear.

"Don't tease me Roza" Dimitri muttered through a heavy breath. His c-ock was unbelievably hard in need of some form of touching. Hungrily he placed his hands on her rear, but as soon as they had made contact they were snatched away. Only to be slammed on the pillow above his head.

"Hands to yourself comrade" Rose whispered in his ear, before taking the lobe between her teeth.

"Roza!" another growl from the man beneath her moan in pleasure. She became so drenched she could feel her own juices rubbing between their bodies.

"I'm doing all the touching tonight Dimitri and you're going to let me" Rose drawled kissing his jaw and the pulsing vein in his neck.

"Am I now?" Dimitri chuckled in return loving the soft touch of her lips on his skin as he admired her heavy breasts. Yet with a soft little ´click´ his smile vanished and a look off confusion crossed his face.

As Dimitri had been busy looking at Rose´s breast, she had managed to slide her hand under one of the pillows. Then she attached the handcuffs she had placed there earlier, around Dimitri's wrist. Much to his surprise and annoyance.

"Roza" he growled in warning

"Dimitri" Rose answered him sweetly in return. She was loving the look on his face and the fact that she would be able to do anything she wanted to the man laying between her thighs. His cock was rubbing her just the right way.

"Alright, you've had your fun, take them off" The tone of his voice was as serious as she'd ever heard, the man was not playing.

"No" Rose smirked kissing one flat nipple and then the other. Giving him one of her most charming smiles she could manage, she saw when his mind gave in.

"Fine, this once, next time this.." he shook his hands making the cuffs click "will be you"

"Mm-hm" Rose hummed not hearing anything after ´fine´

Rose slid down his body kissing each rib and tattoo she could see, along with the thought muscles of his abdomen. His muscles flexed with every soft touch of her lips, low grunts and groans escaping the man being sexually tortured by her.

Licking every line of his body especially the tightly tones v before coming face to face with his rigid hard cock. Glancing up at the owner, his eyes were on fire. He watched her open her mouth slowly, taking his thick, long and riged with veins cock in her mouth. The wide, flat head calling to her tongue to lick the leaking precum.

Dimitri inhaled hard as Rose liked him from the head to his heavy balls "Jesus" his heavy groan bringing a smile to her face. Rose traced the ridge of his dick with the tip of her tongue before digging in deep to his sweet spot. The head fit into her mouth like it had been made for her.

"Fuck," Dimitri hissed, hips bucking, forcing himself further in, as far as he could. She drew on him hard, sucking and slurping his thick cock. She took him in as deep as she could go, trying to get her jaw to go slack. This would need some practice, given his size. He probably wouldn´t have a problem with that.

The big, tattooed man was completely at her mercy. His hips started churning, unable to hold back much longer, she sucked even harder. As soon as she started her trick of humming he growled deep in his throat "fucking christ, harder!" fists clenched in the handcuffs, Rose knew he was fighting every nerve in his body not to grab her head.

Rose was eager to comply as she sucked and hummed even harder. Sucking and humming between, feeling his thigh clenching as he struggled to keep his orgasm at bay. He was so close, so so close.

"Holy shit" he growl, thrusting his hips from the bed. The handcuffs rattled as he clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting the feeling of her wet mouth sliding up and down his rock hard c-ock.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Harder" his voice was becoming hoarse as he kept growling at her to go harder and faster. With one hard suck, Rose released him from her mouth much to Dimitri's annoyance.

"Jesus christ woman, what the hell are you doing?" Dimitri rasped in total surprise

Rose kissed the tip off his c-cock, earning a loud hiss and a shudder from the man completely at her mercy. She kissed her way up his body reaching his lips and taking them in a hungry kiss.

Straddling him she slid herself up and down his shaft drenching it in her own juices along with her remaining saliva. Moaning in need she moved faster running her nails down his chest.

"Roza I'm about to fucking burst, ride me god damn it" Dimitri begged in his raspy lust filled voice

"You have been a very bad boyfriend this evening Mr. Belikov." Rose purred as she slid her hands up her own body, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples, moaning at the sensation.

"Dragging me from a dinner party." she slowed her movements "Then making me all horny and hungry watching you drive that sexy car of yours. And finally having no control of your men while we spend a nice evening together, and then you force me to show my inner bitch"

Hungrily she grabbed his c-cock as she positioned herself above him. With one smooth movement she lowered herself on top off him, sliding down to the hilt. He was so deep inside her, and it felt amazing.

* * *

They had been at it for half the night before Rose had finally needed a break. Dimitri had gone down to the kitchen and gotten her a sandwich for her never ending hunger. But she had been fast asleep and snoring when he´d made his return to the room.

Dimitri had only smiled at her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he loved having her in his bed, rolling around in his sheets and stuffing her face in his pillow. He slid into bed at her side and drew her close to his side. Molding their bodies to one another and stroking the skin at her sides. She laid her head on his chest and drew in a deep breath waking herself up in the process.

"You left" she murmured sleepily on a sigh

"Your stomach was growling at me. I feared you would attack me when your hunger became too strong" Dimitri chuckled kissing her head.

Rose glared at him playfully and gave his chest a light scolding smack with the back of her hand, before burrowing further into his body.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes Красотка"

"You know I love being with you right? and you love being with me too right?"

"Yes. Where is this going Roza?" Dimitri questioned with a raised brow

"I was thinking I would go out of town this weekend with Lissa. You know a girls trip, maybe to a spa or something like that" Rose quickly answered

"Are you telling me or asking me? I need to know which one it is so I can answer correctly. And not get myself into trouble for saying something wrong or sounding like an Мудак" (asshole) Dimitri asked cautiously.

"I´m telling you." Rose deadpanned, glaring at his playful smirk

"Alright then. Where are you thinking of going?" Dimitri asked still stroking her hip with soft touches.

"You´re not following me Dimitri Belikov, let´s just get that straight right now"

"I know that моя любовь, but still I´d like to know where you are in case of an emergency or simply if you need me." Dimitri mumbled at her

"I´ll let you know, when I know. How´s that?"

"Alright Roza, you do that" Dimitri chuckled kissing her lips lovingly. Until she broke the kiss and demanded him to hand over the sandwich. Which ended in him chuckling more and handing over the sandwich to his never ending pit of a girlfriend.

* * *

A few off the men sat in the livingroom, playing cards, reading books or watching tv.

"I don't like her" Anton mumbled as he looked over his cards

"Who?" Vasily asked sounding only mildly interested

"The boss´s woman, don't like her"

"You don't have too. As you said, she's the Dimitri's woman. Pay her no mind unless it's to do as she asks" Boris grumbled from the sofa as he flipped the channels.

"I'm not her pet, I don't follow her orders like a dog"

A laugh from the corner of the room made Anton´s head turn and glare in Aleksander´s direction

"But you are a dog Anton." Aleksander laughed "and if you want to keep working for the big boss currently getting his ass chewed off," his grin widened "You´ll do as his woman says or he'll put a bullet between your eyes without blinking." He stated

"Then he'll either throw you in a ditch or give you a nice relaxing acid bath after he chops all your limbs off with a butter knife. I'm sure the former sounds better but the ladder would send the message that's for sure" Aleksander finished with an amusing smirk.

"And what message would that be Aleksander?" Vlad questioned not looking up from the pages of his book

"Mess with the Reapers woman, and you get your cock chopped off and showed down your throat" Aleksander chuckled.

Suddenly the deafening silence of the room was filled with the loudest shriek any of the men had ever heard. Every head moved as one towards the stairs.

"Then again it might be the boss's lady getting her ass chewed off, or something else entirely" Aleksander chuckled again earning smirks from a few off the men and scowles from Vlad and Boris.

"Careful Aleksander, the boss has ears everywhere. And in don't think he'll want to hear you talk about his woman's ass or any other parts of her" Boris grunted with authority. And with those words the conversation about Rose stopped.

Vlad had watched Anton through the whole ordeal, he´d been listening to his words and watching his body language. Something about Anton was nagging at him, he disliked Rose far to much for only having meet her twice.

Boris seeming to hear his brothers thoughts. He looked towards Vlad and gave him the slightest nod, signalling to him their mutual feeling of unease. Anton was up to something. And knowing his brother, he knew Vlad wouldn´t stop looking at every aspect of Anton´s life until he was satisfied Rose was safe.

Both brothers had taken a liking to the little lady, she had made quite the impression on all the men. But the biggest change they had seen was in the boss himself, Dimitri was a totally different man. He was still as brooding as he´d ever been, yet they saw the glint in his eyes when he looked at his woman, and the smiles he gave her were only there for her.

They had meet his 'wife' once or twice. She had not known who they were and yet she had been just as much off a horrid monster as she was to this day. Dimitri had always been tired after an evening with his wife and he´d slept in the mansion far more often than he did in his own home.

Dimitri was simply happy now, he probably had the only woman in the world who would understand him and care for him in the way she did.

Neither Vlad or Boris Knew much about Rose. Yet they could see it in her eyes, the way she spoke and the way she moved, that she had been through more in her twenty something years, than many people would ever go through in their entire lives.

She was a tough woman, a force to be reckoned with and yet there was still a hint off sorrow and fear behind her eyes. Most men would not see it, but The two Mikhailov brothers had seen and heard thing most people would not. They saw everything around them in different ways than their fellow brothers. Which also made them two of the most dangerous men in the world, and two of the best to keep an eye on the Reapers woman. Keeping her safe and eliminating every threat coming her way.

They had never taken a liking to any human being as fast as they did Rose, she was mesmerising in everything she did. She was the boss´s woman but she had them all wrapped around her fingers. She had this air around her making them feel the need to protect her.

It was almost as if she had cast a spell on them, no one could resist those beautiful eyes and the sound of her voice. She was not weak and yet she had to be protected and they would lay down their lives for her without a thought.

* * *

Sooooooo? watcha think ? :D


End file.
